Mysterion: The Animated Series
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: This fanfiction is a spin-off of "Mysterion Begins" and almost have a new story in every single chapter. This fanfiction will also be connected with the "Coon & Friends" collabroation fanfiction, that I will be co-writing, together with the author "SouthParkWritter197".
1. World's Finest, Part 1

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter One: World's Finest, Part 1.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: You wish!

 _A/N: This fanfiction is a spin-off to "Mysterion Begins". It will be quite different from "Mysterion Begins". It will almost have a new villain and a new story in every single chapter. These first chapters will work, as a "pilot" both to this fanfiction, but also to a "Coon & Friends" fanfiction, that will be written, as a collabroation, by me and "SouthParkWritter197". Stay Tuned!_

* * *

In a distant galaxy far, far away, a big war was fought and a dark base was exploding and falling apart. A single ship was escaping away from the whole destruction. A short and bald man escaped in the ship.

"Blast that Mint-Berry-Crunch! He have ruined everything! My base! My plans! Everything! He will pay deeply for this!" The bald man yelled.

The bald man hit his head on the controlboard.

"But, how? How will I get my revange on that punk?" The bald man mumbled.

The bald man started to think.

"I got to strike where it will hurt him the most! His home planet! Earth!" The bald man said.

The bald man set the coordinates for earth.

"Prepare for my revange Mint-Berry-Crunch! After all, revange is a dish best served ice cold! Muhahahaha!" The bald man laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mint-Berry-Crunch was called to the high council.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch! We want to thank you for destroying Dr. Bald's base." One of the elders said.

"Well guys, I just did my job." Minty said.

"There is still an idsue tho." A second elder said.

"What is the matter?" Minty asked.

"You successfully destroyed Dr. Bald's base and killed all of his minions, but Dr. Bald himself managed to escape." The first elder said.

"What? Then where is he now?" Minty asked.

"We have some sources that saw him escaping in a space ship and heading to the Milkyway." The second elder said.

"Milkyway! Wait, that means he is trying to reach...Earth!" Minty said.

"That is correct." The first elder said.

"He will be trying to get his revange, by attacking your own home planet." The second elder said.

"What am I going to do?" Minty asked.

"Go back to earth and track him down." The first elder said.

"Save your own home planet and then bring Dr. Bald back to justice at the same time." The second elder said.

"I will and I won't disappoint you. Neither the council or my home planet." Minty said.

Minty left the high council and prepared himself to return back to earth once again.

* * *

The bald man reached earth and crash landed outside a town. He saw a sign with the text: "South Park".

"I did not just reach Mint-Berry-Crunch's home planet and home nation. I even reached his home-town. Now nothing can stop my ultimate revange. Muhahahaha!" Dr. Bald laughed.

Then a red lamp was blinking on his controlboard.

"That is impossible! Mint-Berry-Crunch! He have followed me here! But, that doesn't matter. I will stealth my ship and then go under the ground till my revange is finally ready." Dr. Bald said and stealthed his ship and then went hiding.

* * *

Minty was flying over the atmosphere.

"I know that you are hiding here somewhere Dr. Bald and you cannot escape the sweet taste of berry and crunch." Minty mumbled to himself, as he kept on looking.

* * *

The night came and Dr. Bald entered a bar where alot of thugs were hanging around.

"Even if I hate to admit it, I will need some new partners to bring down that foolish superhero and also, to completing my ultimate revange." Dr. Bald mumbled for himself, before he entered the bar. But, when he entered the bar, two thugs blocked his way.

"Look at the little bald man, let us use his head as a drum." One of the thugs said.

"Or we just stab him and rob him." The other thug said.

"I would not do that, if I were you." Dr. Bald said with a silent voice.

Both the thugs was about to attack Dr. Bald, but he brought out some kind of odd weapons. He aimed his weapons against the both thugs and fired. Both the thugs screamed in pain, as one if them melted, while the head exploded on the second one.

"Pity, they could have died so much more painfully." Dr. Bald said.

All the thugs looked at him in fear.

"Attention! I want some partners here to help me to do the most destructive plan, this planet have ever faced!" Dr. Bald said.

The thugs did not answer him.

"Well? Are you guys too scared?" Dr. Bald yelled.

Then one the thugs responded.

"Not just too scared, neither of them qualify, the only one here who would qualify for such a task here, IS ME" That one thug in the crowd said.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Dr. Bald yelled.

Out of the crowd of thugs, a boy with a purple outfit and a white face entered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dr. Bald asked.

"I go by many names, but please, call me The Joker!" MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

* * *

Minty was looking all over the town, but it was too dark outside and he knew, that it could be tough to find Dr. Bald right now.

"I got to go and sleep somewhere. I hope that my parents haven't given away my room to my fat sister." Minty said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile The Joker led Dr. Bald to his secret hangout. The Joker showed Dr. Bald a chair and they both sat down.

"My home, is your home! HARLEY! We got company!" The Joker yelled.

"Company? Hi, my name is Harley Quinn! What is your name?" Harley asked.

"Dr. Bald." Dr. Bald mumbled.

"Dr. Bald?" Harley asked.

"Yes." Dr. Bald mumbled.

Both The Joker and Harley Quinn started to laugh and Dr. Bald started to look mad.

"Harley, fix me and the bald doctor some refreshments, we have some quite important stuff to discuss about." The Joker said.

"Alright Mr. J!" Harley said and left the room.

The Joker turned back to Dr. Bald again.

"So, tell me! What is this task all about and why should I help you?" The Joker asked.

"I am from a distant galaxy and I am seeking revange on a superhero that is namned Mint-Berry-Crunch and I have come here to destroy everybody and everything that he loves. This town will BURN to the ground!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"That sounds like fun! But, tell me again, why I should help you?" The Joker asked.

"I am a pretty rich man and I brought all my space money before I escaped." Dr. Bald said.

"But, why would I want space money? It's not like it's worth anything here." The Joker asked.

"Wrong, the space money look identical to your US Dollar." Dr. Bald said.

"Oh, goodie!" The Joker said.

"But, we got a problem!" Dr. Bald said.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch! He followed me here and he is looking for me!" Dr. Bald said.

"I know that feeling. I have my own superhero, that always looking for me." The Joker said.

"Who?" Dr. Bald asked.

The Joker became silent and looked around. He came closer to Dr. Bald.

"Mysterion..." The Joker mumbled.

"Mysterion? What kind of superpower does he have then?" Dr. Bald asked.

"He doesn't really have any superpowers." The Joker responded.

"HA! Then he is not a real superhero and not even a threat!" Dr. Bald laughed.

Then The Joker came even closer to Dr. Bald.

"DONT YOU EVER UNDERESTIMATE MYSTERION! EVER!" The Joker yelled in Dr. Bald's face.

"Alright, alright! But, do we need to worry about him then?" Dr. Bald asked.

"I would bet on it. But, just leave Mysterion to me." The Joker said and then started to look around again.

"What ever you say, clown!" Dr. Bald mumbled.

"But, about Mint-Berry-Crunch. Does he have any weaknesses?" The Joker asked.

"He have one. In our universe we call it "Kryptoli", but this can also be found on your planet too. But, with another name." Dr. Bald said.

"What?" The Joker asked.

"Broccoli." Dr. Bald responded.

"Broccoli? HA! I can order all of my thugs to ship over tons of Broccoli to South Park." The Joker said.

"Excellent." Dr. Bald said.

"I accually have a final deal for you." The Joker said.

"What?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Give me one billion dollars, or space money and I will kill: Mint-Berry-Crunch! Deal?" The Joker asked and reached out his hand to Dr. Bald.

Dr. Bald just looked confused at The Joker's hand and deal, before reaching out his own hand too.

"Deal!" Dr. Bald said and shaked The Joker's hand.

Then Harley Quinn entered the room again, with their refreshments.

"Ah, the refreshments!" The Joker said.

"So, what have you guys discussed?" Harley Quinn asked, as she gave both The Joker and Dr. Bald their refreshments.

"Big plans!" Dr. Bald responded.

"We gonna kill us a superhero!" The Joker laughed.

"YEY!" Harley Quinn yelled.

The three villains started to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile big ships entered South Park. Ships with broccoli and somebody spied on all the ships from the distant. That somebody was nobody else, than Mysterion.

"What are all those ships doing here in South Park?" Mysterion asked himself.

He went closer and took a closer look. He saw that the thugs that unloaded the ships weared both clown masks and clown make-up.

"I should have known...The Joker!" Mysterion mumbled and clenched his fist.

* * *

 _A/N: What are The Joker and Dr. Bald up to and will Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch team up to stop them or maybe fight eachother? Find out in the second chapter!_

To Be Continued...


	2. World's Finest, Part 2

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Two: World's Finest, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Joker?

 _A/N: The adventures of Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch continues again. Will they be able to stop The Joker and Dr. Bald? Stay Tuned!_

* * *

Mint-Berry-Crunch sneaked around at the South Park harbor. His family was not home, so he decided to keep on the hunt for Dr. Bald. He then saw the ships with the broccoli.

"Ships with kryptoli, I just know that Dr. Bald is involved in this. I better keep on looking." Minty mumbled for himself.

Minty saw that these ships were all over harbor and for some strange reason, the thugs were all wearing clown masks and clown make-up.

"What is this? Some kind of circus?" Minty mumbled.

Minty entered a dark storage in the harbor. He saw a guy that was talking in a phone.

"Yeah, Mr. Joker, the broccoli have arriverd now. I will send everything into the town, just like you wanted too. Alright, goodbye!" The guy said.

"The Joker? Is that some kind of code name that Dr. Bald is using? I better have a talk with this guy." Minty mumbled for himself.

Then a dark figured attacked the guy, before Minty could react.

"Who is that guy? Mysterion?" Minty asked himself.

Mysterion pressed the guy to a wall.

"AAAAHHHH! Let me go!" The guy yelled.

"WHERE IS THE JOKER?!" Mysterion asked.

"Who knows? Making haha with Harley Quinn?" The guy joked.

"Loosing my patients!" Mysterion said and took a harder grip on the guy.

"AAAAHHHH! I don't know! Honest! I am only their transporter! I really don't want nothing to do with that clown!" The guy yelled.

Then Mint-Berry-Crunch appeared and put his hand on Mysterion's shoulder.

"That is enough Mysterion! I think you got your answers!" Minty said.

Mysterion obviously did not like that Minty did that. He grabbed Minty's arm and then took a grip on him and throwed Minty through the room. Minty then crashed down on a bunch of tables.

Then the thug escaped. Mysterion was about to follow him, but Minty rammed into Mysterion, making Mysterion crash into another wall. Mysterion looked dizzy.

"I heared that you were crazy, but I didn't think that you were stupid." Minty said.

Minty used his X-ray vision to see through Mysterion's mask.

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" Minty asked.

"You peaked." Mysterion said.

"I will not accept those methods that you are using when you are interrogate people, Mysterion." Minty said.

"Oh, you will be rid of me, as soon as I find The Joker!" Mysterion said.

"That may not be soon enough!" Minty responded.

Mysterion throwed his flying questionmarks agains Minty, but Minty catch it and then broke it with his hands.

"You got to do much better than that Mysterion!" Minty laughed.

Mysterion stood up and went closer to Minty. He then brought up a little plastic bag, out of his costume. There was something green in the plastic bag. Broccoli.

"Ah, kryptoli! Keep it away from me! Please Mysterion!" Minty yelled and then fell apart on the floor.

"It doesn't take much, doesn't it?" Mysterion asked.

Minty started to puke all over the floor and then started to look really weak and dizzy.

"The Joker have twenty more pounds where this comes from, thought you might like to know." Mysterion said and throwed the little plastic bag in a glass of water that was on one of the tables.

Minty looked at the glass of water and then he turned back to Mysterion. But, Mysterion was gone.

"Mysterion? Mysterion? Minty asked.

* * *

Minty went home again. His family was still not at home. But, he found a spare key. Minty took of his outfit and then he saw something on his outfit. A green blinking questionmark. Minty went to the window and used his X-ray vision again.

On a building, he could see Mysterion spying on him. It was a tracker on the little green questionmark and Mysterion had tracked him down and Mysterion even found out his secret identity too. Minty saw that Mysterion smiled and gave Minty a thumbs up and then disappeared.

"Touche!" Minty groaned, as he broke the little green questionmark tracker with his fingers.

Minty started to think and mumble for himself.

"I will both find and stop both Dr. Bald and that Joker guy, just you wait and see, Mysterion!" Minty groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Bald's ship had turned into a big giant base. But, he now had two bases. One ground base and a spaceship. Dr. Bald showed The Joker around.

"Robots? Super weapons? Weapon of mass destruction? A flying base? MUHAHAHAHA! Santa has been good to you Bald!" The Joker laughed.

"Santa?" Dr. Bald asked.

"I would not mind to shoot a certain Mysterion with one of these!" The Joker said and then picked up a big weapon.

The Joker said and shot a hall in one of the walls.

"Hands off! You are not in here to mess around with any of my weapons and ruin my base! You know why you are here, correct?" Dr. Bald asked and grabbed the weapon from The Joker's hands.

"But, ofcourse! I just took me a short break, that's all!" The Joker said and smiled.

"So, do you have the kryptoli ready?" Dr. Bald asked.

The Joker opened a briefcase and there was a big green dragon, all made in kryptoli.

"With this little baby, I will easily kill of, your beloved Mint-Berry-Crunch!" MUHAHAHAHA" The Joker laughed.

Then a red light started to blink,

"Oh, what is that? A party light?" The Joker asked.

"No, Mint-Berry-Crunch have found my base and he is heading this way, now you can proof if you can kill him or not." Dr. Bald said.

"Leave the Crunchy boy to me!" The Joker said and left the room.

Dr. Bald left the base to go and sleep at one of The Joker's secret hangouts.

* * *

Dr. Bald was sleeping while The Joker's thugs were protecting him outside of his room. But, then Mysterion kicked his balcony door in and Dr. Bald woke up.

"What? Who?" Dr Bald asked.

Mysterion went closer to him.

"Mysterion I presume, what do you want?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Information...Regarding The Joker!" Mysterion said.

"I don't know who you are talking about. This is my hangout and my thugs." Dr. Bald said.

One of the thugs tried to sneak up behind Mysterion with a gun, but Mysterion knocked him out, without turning around. Dr. Bald looked surprised.

"You know exacly who I mean! Where is he? What kind of deal, have you made with him?" Mysterion asked.

"I don't...I..." Dr. Bald mumbled.

"SPEAK!" Mysterion yelled.

Then some other thugs tried to open the locked door.

"Dr. Bald! Are you alright doctor?" The thugs asked.

Mysterion went back to the balcony again.

"Think about it. I'll be back." Mysterion said.

"The Joker will kill Minty-Berry-Crunch in my base! But, you will never get there in time tho! Mint-Berry-Crunch is, as good as dead! You are too late Mysterion!" Dr. Bald laughed.

Mysterion became silent for some seconds.

"Thank you for the information Dr. Bald and haven't The Joker ever told you to never underestimate me, in that case, I am telling you that right now, never underestimate me." Mysterion said and jumped off the balcony.

"Alright, break it in!" The thugs said.

The thugs broke through the door.

"Are you alright Dr. Bald?" The thugs asked.

"Get out!" Dr. Bald yelled and the thugs left with confused faces.

The knocked out thug woke up and Dr. Bald looked at him.

"Contact the clown right now! It appears that we have to deal with his friend, as well." Dr. Bald said.

* * *

Mint-Berry-Crunch entered the base and looked around. He started to go even further more in, when he heared a voice.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch, I presume" That somebody asked.

Minty turned around and saw The Joker.

"So, you must that Joker guy, look I don't have time with you. Just take me to Dr. Bald now!" Minty said.

"In a minute, but first, feast your eyes, on this!" The Joker said and showed the dragon that was made of kryptoli.

But, Minty had a safety costume on him, so the kryptoli did not effect him.

"Oh, I am flatteted that you put on your Sunday west!" The Joker teased.

Minty came closer and closer and The Joker started to look scared, because the kryptoli didn't seemed to work. The Joker tried to escape, but Minty grabbed him.

"Now, I'll ask you once more!" Minty said with an angry voice.

* * *

The Joker led Minty into another room, while he was crying.

"I don't understand! I had it all planned out so perfectly!" The Joker cried.

"Don't beat yourself up, I am just play in another league than you. Now, where is Dr. Bald?" Minty asked.

The Joker pointed at a door and Minty went over there.

"Oh wait, that's it!" The Joker suddenly yelled.

"What?" Minty asked.

"Silly me! I forgot the ACID!" The Joker laughed and sprayed acid from his flower on Minty, making his safety costume melt.

The Joker throwed the kryptoli on Minty, making him both weak and dizzy. Minty fell apart on the floor and started to puke.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Naw, what's the matter Minty?" The Joker asked.

The Joker kicked Minty, so he ended up even closer to the kryptoli.

"No steam left in the old locomotive?" The Joker asked.

The Joker gave Minty electic chocks while dancing around in the room.

"I hope your taking notes!" The Joker teased.

"AAAAHHHH!" Minty screamed in pain.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

Then The Joker's cellhone rang.

"NOT NOW!" The Joker yelled.

"But, Puddin'! Mysterion is heading you way!" Harley Quinn yelled on the other line.

"GET OUT!" The Joker yelled back and hang up the cellphone.

The Joker turned back to Minty.

"Parten my hasty exit, but we have pesk control problem!" The Joker said.

The Joker was about to leave the room, but he turned back to Minty one more time.

"Feel free to expire anytime!" The Joker said and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mysterion beat up a bunch of thugs and came closer to a door. He entered the door and found Minty laying down on the floor.

"I'll be back in a moment." Mysterion said and picked up the kryptoli from the floor.

Mysterion headed back to the door. But, the door closed and a television started and Mysterion saw The Joker and Harley Quinn on the TV. Laughing gas started to enter the locked room.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Two superheroes for the price of one! I am freaking loving this and the very best part is, that you are all going out with a smile!" MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

"Bye, bye Mysterion!" Harley Quinn giggled and waved.

Mysterion throw the Kryptoli dragon on the TV, so it broke. Then Mysterion, started to look around and he found big jars of acid.

"It would take weeks to melt the walls with this..." Mysterion mumbled.

"No, wait, kryptoli!" Minty suddenly yelled and then fainted again.

Mysterion took the jar of acid and opened it and dropped acid all over the kryptoli, successfully melting and destroying it. Minty started to get his powers back, but he first needed Mysterion's help to stand up.

"Snap out of it Bradley, or The Joker get's the last laugh!" Mysterion said, as they were surrounded by laughing gas.

"I will!" Minty said and then suddenly got his powers back.

Minty picked up Mysterion and they were flying to the door.

"Keep your head down!" Minty yelled as they rammed through the door.

* * *

"Puddin'! They have escaped!" Harley Quinn yelled.

"That's not fair!" The Joker yelled, as they prepared to escape.

But, then their wall broke and Mysterion and Minty appeared.

"It's over Joker!" Minty yelled.

The Joker turned around with a smile. He throwed a bag of beads on the floor.

"It hasn't begun, Minty!" The Joker yelled back, as both he and Harley Quinn escaped through a door.

"Beads? He's got to be kidding!" Minty said and was prepared to follow The Joker.

But, then the beads started to explode, one by one.

"Holy Crunch! Their grenades!" Minty yelled.

"It's The Joker, always expect the unexpectble." Mysterion said.

* * *

Mysterion and Minty sucessfully ecaped from the base, but both The Joker and Harley Quinn got away, while Dr. Bald's base exploded and got totally destroyed.

"Thank you Mysterion! You saved my life!" Minty said.

"I am aware of that." Mysterion responded.

Mysterion was about to leave.

"Mysterion! Wait!" Minty yelled.

"What?" Mysterion asked.

"Look Mysterion! Obviously, we both have a much better change to beat both Dr. Bald and The Joker if we work together, rather than if we work one by one." Minty said.

"A partnership?" Mysterion asked.

"Yeah, what do you say partner? Deal?" Minty said and kept his hand out, ready to be shaking Mysterion's hand.

"Your joking..." Mysterion responded and was about to leave again.

"Think about it, none of us would have survived today if we did this by ourself. We can take them down Mysterion. Both Dr. Bald and The Joker!" Minty said.

Mysterion became silent and started to think. Then he suddenly turned around and shaked Minty's hand.

"Deal!" Mysterion said and nodded.

* * *

The Joker entered Dr. Bald's other base. The giant spaceship.

"Well, is Mint-Berry-Crunch taken cared of?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Well, not really..." The Joker said.

"What do you mean with not really and what happened to my other base?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Gone! Like the city of Atlantis!" The Joker teased.

"You fool! I am out of here!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"What do you mean?" The Joker asked.

"I will take my spaceship and escape from this dame planet!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"But, wasn't you supposed to blow up South Park with your huge spaceship?" The Joker asked.

"I was and you were suppose to kill Mint-Berry-Cruch, which you failed to do and therefore, he will stop me and catch me and than I rather escape again." Dr Bald said.

"But, can you not blow up some stuff first? Please?" The Joker begged.

"NO and you will not get your space money either! Now, get out of my spaceship, CLOWN!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"I have a much better suggestion!" The Joker said and then suddenly sprayed sleeping gas in Dr. Bald's face.

"What are you doing you maniac!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"Sleep, sleep my friend!" The Joker laughed.

Dr. Bald fell aspeep.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Well I do believe that this ship just got itself a new captain!" The Joker laughed.

* * *

Dr. Bald woke up after a while and he saw that he was tied up to the co-pilot seat and The Joker was sitting next to him on the pilot seat.

"Time to wake up doctor!" The Joker said.

"What are you doing? Let me go now!" Dr Bald yelled.

"I am affraid that I cannot do that!" The Joker said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Dr. Bald asked.

"We are going to have a little fun you and me and blow up stuff together and I know exacly where we should start!" The Joker said.

"Aha, where?" Dr. Bald asked.

"South Park Stadium!" MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the third and final chapter of "World's Finest"! That is when hell finally breaks loose. Just to clear something out, yeah Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch did not know about eachothers secret identities, even if they knew about them in the accual show. Stay Tuned for the "Coon & Friends" collabroation!_

To Be Continued...


	3. World's Finest, Part 3

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Three: World's Finest, Part 3.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Harley Quinn?

 _A/N: The third and final chapter of "World's Finest" is now finally uploaded. So, will Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch be able to save South Park, or will The Joker get the last laugh? There is only way to find out and that is to keep on tthe reading. After this chapter, then I will continue on the second chapter of "The Bounty" and then with other chapters!_

* * *

The big spaceship was flying over the South Park Stadium and The Joker, started to speak in in a microphone and the stadium was crowded.

"Well, greeting ladies and gentlemen! This is the Superbowl halftime show and we have alot of fun stuff to offer you guys and I thought that we should start of, with the missiles!" The Joker laughed.

The Joker pressed a big red button and fired a couple of missiles into the station and killing most of the people and making the ground of the stadium and the entire stadium fall apart.

"What is this? No second act?" MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed, as the spaceship continued through South Park.

* * *

Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch saw the entire destruction from far away.

"We are too late!" Minty yelled.

"We still need to stop them before they destroy entire South Park." Mysterion said.

"I hope that you got a plan." Minty said.

"I always do." Mysterion responded.

"Then what?" Minty asked.

"We need to attack from two fronts. You can fly with your powers and I can fly with my MM." Mysterion responded.

"MM?" Minty asked.

"Mysterion Mobile." Mysterion corrected.

"OH!" Minty said.

"No time to loose." Mysterion said.

* * *

Meanwhile The Joker continued to blow up buildings and dropping laughing gas all over South Park.

"This starting to get boring!" The Joker mumbled.

"Good, then let me go!" Dr. Bald said.

"You are a funny man, Dr. Bald!" The Joker said.

Then several red lights started to blink.

"The party lights again? Mint-Berry-Crunch?" The Joker asked.

"No, there is something wrong with the engines. If you doesn't land this spaceship now, then it will crash!" Dr. Bald said.

"Bah!" The Joker responded.

"It's true! If you are crashing with this ship, then the explosion will be, as strong as a nuclear explosion!" Dr. Bald said.

"As a nuclear explosion?" The Joker asked.

"Yeah, as a nuclear explosion!" Dr. Bald said.

"That's it!" The Joker yelled.

"What now?" Dr. Bald asked.

"The Grand Finale!" The Joker yelled.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Bald asked.

"When the engines finally dies, then I will ram this spaceship right into the ground, destroying entire South Park!" The Joker yelled.

"You moron, you will kill everybody!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"Wasn't that your plan from the beginning?" The Joker asked.

"Yeah, it was! But, we will die too, you know?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Yeah and probably Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch too!" The Joker laughed.

"BUT, WE WILL DIE TOO!" Dr. Bald repeated.

"Yeah, but the captains always stay on the ship, before it get's destroyed and atleast I will die with a smile on face! The Joker said and smiled.

"GET ME AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" Dr. Bald screamed.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch attacked the spaceship from two fronts.

"Look's like we have company, the underwear boy and the crunchy boy! Good, then we can have a little fun before The Grand Finale!" The Joker laughed.

The Joker started to fire at Mysterion and Minty from the spaceship. He shot missiles at Mysterion and kryptoli at Minty. Mysterion tried to outsmart the missiles and even shot some of them down. But, in the end one missile destroyed the MM, but Mysterion got away, thanks to a jetpack he weared. Minty tried to outsmart the kryptolli, but finally some of the kryptoli hit Minty and he fell to the ground.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch is out, now you are mine Mysterion!" The Joker laughed.

Mysterion was flying closer to the spaceship, but then one of the explosions from the missiles in the background, turned a fire on the jetpack. Mysterion then throwed away the jetpack before it exploded too, but now Mysterion fell to the ground too.

"Now that was easy! Too easy! Well, now when that is taken cared of, let us prepare for The Grand Finale!" The Joker said.

"Oh no!" Dr. Bald mumbled.

"Oh yes!" The Joker laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion was falling to the ground and he tried to throw his green questionrang to the spaceship, but he missed the spaceship and was now falling to his death.

But, then Mint-Berry-Crunch catched him.

"Are you alright, Mysterion?" Minty asked.

"Yeah! I am, are you?" Mysterion asked.

"Yeah!" Minty said

"Then take us back to the spaceship!" Mysterion said.

"I am on it!" Minty said, while flying back to the spaceship with Mysterion with him.

They came closer to the spaceship.

"Drop me of here!" Mysterion said and pointed at the roof of the spaceship.

"Alright!" Minty said and dropped Mysterion of on the roof.

Mysterion found a ventilation on the roof of the spaceship and went into it.

* * *

Inside of the spaceship, Harley Quinn was guarding a room full of boxes with kryptoli. But, then she saw that Mysterion entered through a ventilation.

"Puddin'! Mysterion is here!" Harley Quinn yelled in her phone.

"That is impossible!" The Joker yelled on the other line.

"NO and he is comming at my direction right now! HELP!" Harley Quinn yelled.

"Fine! I am on it!" The Joker said and hung up on the other line.

Harley Quinn turned around and saw that Mysterion was behind of her. She tried to punch him, but Mysterion grabbed her fist and then knocked her out with one punch.

* * *

Meanwhile The Joker was about to leave the cockpit with a big weapon.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Bald asked.

"We got company!" The Joker said.

"But, who will control the spaceship while we are flying?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Well, you are sitting on the co-pilot seat, aren't you?" The Joker asked and left the room.

"But, I am tied up! Come back in here, JOKER!" Dr. Bald yelled.

But, The Joker had already left.

"I will not survive this shit!" Dr. Bald mumbled.

Then he saw a big weapon on the floor and he tried to reach it, with his feet. But, then the spaceship started to shake and he suddenly reached the big weapon.

He hold it with one of his hands, even if he could not move his arms. He started to aim for the door.

"Now, I can finally kill The Joker, when he is comming back!" Dr. Bald mumbled.

Then a wall of the spaceship exploded and then Mint-Berry-Crunch entered into the spaceship.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch..." Dr. Bald mumbled.

"Dr. Bald..." Mint-Berry-Crunch responded.

Dr. Bald started to fire at Minty's direction with the big gun, while Minty flied at his direction. Minty never got hit by any of the bullets and then he hit the gun out of Dr. Bald's hands.

"OW!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"Dr. Bald, you are under arrest!" Minty said.

"Fine, just get me the hell out of here!" Dr. Bald yelled.

I am on it! But, I just need to fix one thing first!" Minty said.

Minty now controlled the spaceship via the pilot seat and he took the spaceship away from South Park and instead took the spaceship over open water.

"Now, South Park is out of danger!" Minty said.

"Fine! Can we get out of here now?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Alright!" Minty said.

Minty used his powers, to pull the entire co-pilot seat out of the spaceship, while both him and Dr. Bald, flied away from the burning spaceship.

* * *

Meanwhile The Joker entered the room where all of the boxes kryptoli were,

"Come out, come out Mysterion! Where ever you are!" The Joker said, while he aimed around with the gun.

Then another wall of the spaceship exploded and it was just a big hole there right now.

"SHOW YOURSELF, MYSTERION!" The Joker yelled.

"Behind you." Somebody said behind him.

The Joker turned around and there was Mysterion. Mysterion hit The Joker right in his face. But, The Joker managed to get up again and once again he grabbed his big gun again.

The Joker aimed his gun at Mysterion's direction and then he saw that Mysterion had a passed out Harley Quinn on his back.

"Oh, how sweet! Do you really think that you can save her?" The Joker asked.

"No, I know that I will save her." Mysterion said.

"Would you have done the sane for me too?" The Joker asked and laughed.

"I don't save people that cannot be saved." Mysterion responded.

"Then I guess that we all will die together, together with the rest of South Park too. Farewell Mysterion!" The Joker said, as he prepared to both shoot and kill Mysterion.

"But, you just forgot one thing Joker!" Mysterion said.

"What is that Mysterion?" The Joker asked.

The captain always staying on the sinking ship and only the captain." Mysterion said, as he throwed himself, out of the big hole and out of the spaceship, with Harley Quinn, on his back. Mysterion then activated his parachute, while The Joker still trying to shoot at them, but he kept missing. Then The Joker suddenly saw that the boxes of kryptoli fell out of the big hole in the wall and all boxes fell down in the water.

"NO! NOT THE KRYPTOLI!" The Joker yelled.

The Joker tried to leave the room, but then suddenly the giant spaceship, started to shake and The Joker suddenly tripped and fell to the floor. When he fell to the floor, he dropped a bag of explosive beads and they all started to blow up the entire ship and some of them, even came at his direction, while he was laying there, helpless on the floor. First The Joker looked surprised, but then he started to laugh.

"HeheheheHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAMUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed, before the giant spaceship exploded.

Then Harley Quinn suddenly woke up, as she was hanging on Mysterion's back, as they were both flying down on his parachute.

"PUDDIN'!" Harley screamed.

"At this point, he probably is." Mysterion mumbled.

Harley started to cry, as the burning spaceship crashed down in the water and then exploded a final time. It was a big explosion, but it was safely away from South Park.

* * *

Mysterion, Mint-Berry-Crunch, Dr. Bald and Harley Quinn all entered the South Park harbor. Then the police arrived and arrested Harley Quinn and then the space cops arrived too and picked up Dr. Bald.

"We have arrested Harley Quinn!" One of the policemen said.

"Great job, but we are still looking for a guy called the Doll Maker, he was last seen at the "South Park Stadium" and we believe that he have kidnappad a little boy called Stanley Marsh!" Find them!" Another policeman saud.

Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch did not hear what the policemen talked about.

"Take him away!" Minty said, when the space cops arrived.

"Yeah, take me away from this god forsaken planet! I don't want to see another clown ever again!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"You will spend the rest of your life in space jail, so don't you worry!" Minty said.

"You know that I will get out of there once more again and when I do, then I will finally get my revange on you, Mint-Berry-Crunch!" Dr. Bald yelled.

"Yeah, right! Just take him away from here!" Minty said and the space cops did.

* * *

Mint-Berry-Crunch looked over at Mysterion.

"You did good out there!" Minty said and smiled.

Mysterion went silent for some few seconds.

"You too." Mysterion tthen responded.

"Yeah! We did great, partner!" Minty said.

"Yeah, but I guess that it is time to say goodbye for now!" Mysterion mumbled and was about to leave once again.

"Mysterion, wait!" Minty said.

"What now?" Mysterion asked.

"I have another crazy suggestion!" Minty said.

"Another one?" Mysterion asked.

"Well, my first crazy idea turned out to be a pretty good idea, correct?" Minty asked.

"Fine, point taken! What is your new crazy suggestion then?" Mysterion asked.

"Let us start an entire league of superheroes!" Minty said.

"An entire league?" Mysterion asked.

"Yeah! What do you say, partner?" Minty asked.

"Your joking..." Mysterion repeated again.

"Think about it! This time they were only two supervillains and we, as two superheroes defeated them. But, next time it might be an entire league of supervillains and then we might not stand a single chance, you know? But, if we have an entire team of superheroes too, then we might be able to defeat them again. It can be for the sake of both the earth and the entire galaxy! So, what do you say, Mysterion?" Minty asked.

Mysterion went silent again. This time for a much longer while.

"Well, Mysterion?" Minty asked.

"You know, for a guy with a brain full of mint, you come with crazy ideas that seems pretty logical." Mysterion said.

"So, are you in?" Minty asked.

"I am in!" Mysterion responded.

"Awesome! But, what shall we call ourself then?" Minty asked.

"That is not really that important right now." Mysterion mumbled.

"You are right! But, it will be awesome to be on new adventures with you and find us, new members to the league and such!" Minty said.

"Indeed! But, you do know that I cannot be on new adventures with this new league all the time, right?" Mysterion asked.

"Why not?" Minty asked.

"I must return back to South Park again, time to time. I have my own adventures and villains to take care of here too, you know." Mysterion said.

"I understand! I have my own district to project too! I must be keeping a watching eye over Dr. Bald. But, I guess that we can still do both, right?" Minty asked.

"Right." Mysterion said and nodded.

* * *

What neither Mysterion or Mint-Berry-Crunch saw was that a stranger was hiding in the bushes and spying on them.

"So, it seems like both Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch are planning to start up a superhero league together." The hiding stranger, in the bushes mumbled.

The stranger saw that both Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch walked away.

"This is some interresting information, but we all know that it cannot be a superhero league without a Coon." The stranger mumbled and then disappeared.

* * *

Both Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch headed to the edge of the harbor and then they looked down at the water.

"Why did you leave him behind? Didn't you kind of broke your own rule and killed him of?" Minty asked.

"I did not kill him. I choosed not to save him. That is a big difference." Mysterion said.

"Yeah! I guess, but who was he before?" Minty asked.

"What do you mean?" Mysterion asked.

"Who was he before he turned into The Joker?" Minty asked.

"Kevin. Kevin Stoley." Mysterion mumbled.

"Kevin Stoley? Wow, we were once friends! What happened?" Minty asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mysterion responded.

"Oh, alright." Minty said, with a disappointed voice.

"All I can say is that toxic waste was involved with his fate." Mysterion mumbled.

"Wow! Well, that makes sense, but do you really believe that he is dead?" Minty asked.

"You know, I accually hope that he is dead and the odds that he survived that giant explosion are close to slim, but I do still have this strange feeling, that it's not the last time that we have seen The Joker." Mysterion mumbled.

One of The Joker's cards could be seen floating in the water.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this final chapter of "World's Finest". The next chapter will be a sequal to "SouthParkWritter197's" story "The Bounty". Stay Tuned!_

The End.


	4. The Bounty

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Four: The Bounty.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Bruce Wayne?

 _A/N: So, "World's Finest" is finally over and now Mysterion's adventures continues once again. This chapter will start in the middle of the story. It's because this is a sequel to "The Bounty", that is the first chapter of "Coon: The Animated Series". Written by the author "SouthParkWritter197". So, it you want to read the first part, then go and read it on his fanfiction. Stay Tuned!_

* * *

The Coon opened up his eyes and then suddenly saw his mother.

"Mom? Mommy?" The Coon asked.

"Hello Eric!" Mrs. Cartman said.

"Where are we mom?" The Coon asked.

"Heaven! We are both dead my son." Mrs. Cartman said.

"Really? Wow, I cannot believe that I was welcomed into heaven." The Coon said.

"Give mommy a hug!" Mrs. Cartman said and then opened up her arms.

The Coon was just about to hug her, but then she was suddenly gunned down.

"MOMMY!" The Coon yelled.

The Coon saw that somebody appeared in the darkness.

"Black Mask?" The Coon asked surprised.

"I am so powerful, so I am even controlling heaven. Now I have sended your mother to Hell and your about to join her. Goodnight Coon!" Black Mask said and aimed his gun at The Coon's head.

"Please, have mercy!" The Coon cried.

"That is not really my thing, SO NO!" Black Mask said and pressed the trigger and everything went black.

* * *

Then The Coon suddenly heared a voice.

"Snap out of it, Coon!" Somebody said.

The Coon opened up his eyes and then saw Mysterion.

"Mysterion? Black Mask!" The Coon yelled.

"Black Mask? No, he is not here." Mysterion said.

Then The Coon felt that he was in pain and could see that Mysterion was damaged too.

"What happened? Where are we?" The Coon asked.

"The warehouse exploded and we are in the ruins of the warehouse. A miracle that we survived. We were half buried for awhile." Mysterion said.

"Finally! You guys are awake!" Somebody said.

Mysterion and The Coon turned around and saw that three guys were heading at their direction. They all had hoods over their heads.

"Who are you guys?" Mysterion asked.

The guy in the middle removed his hood.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul and I am the leader of the league of shadows." Ra's said.

"Did you blow up the warehouse?" Mysterion asked.

"No, it wasn't us and if it was us, then both of you would have been dead." Ra's said.

"What do you guys want?" Mysterion asked.

"Black Mask have payed us to bring The Coon to him and he will not say no, that we bringinh you in too, Mysterion." Ra's said.

"Just you try!" The Coon yelled.

But, both Mysterion and The Coon was pretty much trapped in the ruins of the old warehouse and Ra's al Ghul sprayed a sleeping gas at their direction.

"Sleep, sleep my friends! Soon, you guys will meet Black Mask." Ra's said, as both Mysterion and The Coon fell asleep again.

* * *

Mysterion and The Coon woke up and saw Black Mask infront of them.

"Black Mask?" The Coon asked.

"That is correct and you must be The Coon, I presume?" Black Mask asked.

"Yeah, I am!" The Coon said.

"You are more of a fatass, then I expected you to be." Black Mask said

"I am not fat, I am big boned!" The Coon screamed.

Black Mask kicked The Coon in the face, so blood splashed everywhere.

"From now on, you only speak when your spooken to." Black Mask said.

"Leave him alone Black Mask!" Mysterion yelled.

"Ah, if it isn't the great Mysterion." Black Mask said.

"What kind of affairs are you doing with The Joker?" Mysterion asked.

"The Joker? I would never do buisness with that clown and isn't he dead, by the way? Aren't you the one that killed him, Mysterion?" Black Mask asked.

"No, I didn't kill him and we don't know if he is dead or not." Mysterion responded.

"Fair enough!" Black Mask said.

"But, why did you blow up that warehouse, that we were in?" Mysterion asked.

"It wasn't me and if it was me, then you would have both been dead." Black Mask said.

"It wasn't?" Mysterion asked.

"No, but I surely enjoy to be killing you now instead." Black Mask said.

"You will not get away with this Black Mask!" Mysterion said, while grabbing a questionrang from one of his pockets.

"I don't see how you two will be able to stop me!" Black Mask said.

"Guess again!" Mysterion said and throwed the questionrang into the lamp of the room, breaking it and turning the entire room dark.

"Morons! Find them!" Black Mask yelled and started to escape.

Two of the three assassins started to look for both Mysterion and The Coon in the darkness. But, Mysterion knocked out the first assassin and The Coon knocked out the other assassin.

Then the light came back again and The Coon was prepared to kill the assassin that he knocked out, but then he saw that Black Mask escaped through a door.

"Black Mask..." The Coon mumbled and then followed Black Mask through the door.

"The Coon! Wait!" Mysterion yelled and was about to follow The Coon.

"Going somewhere?" Somebody suddenly asked behind of Mysterion.

Mysterion then turned around.

"Ra's al Ghul..." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile Black Mask escaped through a corridor and The Coon wasn't far behind him.

"Give it up, Black Mask!" The Coon yelled.

"Never! You will never catch me Coon!" Black Mask yelled back.

Some thugs tried to stop The Coon, but he just rammed right into them and beating them up in the progress.

"You got to do alot better than that, Black Mask!" The Coon yelled, as he continued to chase Black Mask.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion fought with Ra's al Ghul.

"Your blood will color the walls Mysterion." Ra's said and pulled out his sword.

"Bring it on." Mysterion responded.

Ra's tried to cut Mysterion, but Mysterion protected himself with a metal protection that was attached to his arms.

"You are strong Mysterion." Ra's said.

"I know." Mysterion responded.

"You are strong, but I am stronger!" Ra's said and grabbed Mysterion and throwed him into a wall. Mysterion looked dizzy, as Ra's came closer and aimed his sword at Mysterion.

"I guess this is the end, farewell Mysterion." Ra's said.

"Yeah, for you!" Somebody said behind Ra's and stabbed him in the back with another sword.

Ra's al Ghul fell damaged to the ground.

"Deathstroke?" Mysterion asked.

"Nobody replaces the great Deathstroke!" Desthstroke said.

Mysterion tried to help Ra's from bleeding to death.

"He is going to die Deathstroke! He need medical attention! NOW!" Mysterion yelled.

"I don't really care." Deathstroke said.

Mysterion then turned back to Ra's again.

"Are you alright Ra's?" Mysterion asked, as he had his hand on Ra's wound.

"Leave it! I will die anyhow! But, know this Mysterion! I will be brought back to life one day and then the league of shadows will rule South Park!" Ra's al Ghul said and died in Mysterion's arms.

Mysterion turned back to Deathstroke again.

"You..." Mysterion started.

"He wasn't worth living anyway." Deathstroke said.

"Everybody is!" Mysterion yelled.

"Even The Joker?" Deathstroke asked.

"Almost everybody..." Mysterion mumbled.

"HA! I told you so!" Deathstroke laughed.

"Anyway, you was the one that blow up the warehouse, wasn't you?" Mysterion asked.

"Warehouse? I have no idea what you are talking about Mysterion." Deathstroke said.

"You neither? Then who the hell was it?" Mysterion asked.

"I have no idea, but if it was me, both of you would been dead." Deathstroke said.

"Anyway, you will pay for this anyway!" Mysterion said and pointed, at Deathstroke's direction.

"Ready for round two Mysterion? But, I will not use my sword for this fight. No, I have another weapon for this fight. Brace yourself!" Deathstroke said and pulled out a giant iron pole.

"I will break every bone in your entire body." Mysterion said and clenched his fist.

"I didn't think that Mysterion killed?" Deathstroke asked.

"Who said anything about killing? No, I will leave you in a hospital to rot for the rest of your life." Mysterion said and came closer.

* * *

Meanwhile The Coon catched up to Black Mask and tripped him.

"Why you little!" Black Mask yelled and pulled out a gun.

The Coon throwed a blade at Black Mask's hand and making him drop the gun.

"You are not so cool without your gun anymore, huh?" The Coon asked.

"I can still beat you with my bare hands!" Black Mask yelled and run at The Coon's direction.

"Come and get me!" The Coon said.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion fought Deathstroke. Deathstroke attacked Mysterion with his iron pole, while Mysterion deffended himself with the metal protection that was attached to his arms.

"Why won't you just die?" Deathstroke asked.

"What is the matter Deathstroke? Loosing your patients?" Mysterion asked.

"DIE!" Deathstroke yelled and hit hard against Mysterion.

But, Mysterion catched the iron pole and started to deliver several punches to Deathstroke's head, hitting his helmet off.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Deathstroke yelled.

Without the helmet, it could clearly be seen that Deathstroke only had one eye and instead he weared an eyepatch.

"Giving up, Gregory?" Mysterion asked.

"I have just begun." Deathstroke mumbled and spitt some blood.

"I figured." Mysterion responded and they started to fight again.

* * *

Meanwhile The Coon and Black Mask had a fist fight.

"Do you miss your mommy Coon? Because, you are soon, about to meet her again." Black Mask said.

"You son of a...I will rip of your teeth, one by one and force to to eat them." The Coon said.

"Don't make me laugh! Like, I would be killed by a momma's boy, HA!" Black Mask laughed.

"You will die now!" The Coon said and run towards Black Mask.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion continued to fight Deathstroke. Deathstroke kept hitting toward Mysterion with the iron pole, but Mysterion continued to deffend himself with the metal protection attached to his arms.

"I am feeling that you are starting to give in, Mysterion." Deathstroke said.

"Funny, I was about to say the very same thing to you, Deathstroke." Mysterion said.

"DIE!" Deathstroke yelled.

But, Mysterion once again catched the iron pole again and once again, he started to deliver several punches to Deathstroke's head. This time Mysterion pulled the iron pole from Deathstroke's hands and broke it in two, with one of his knees.

"It's over now, Gregory!" Mysterion said.

"It has just begun, Mysterion!" Deathstroke responded and pulled out his sword once again.

"So be it." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile The Coon attacked Black Mask, pushing Black Mask to the floor.

"You will suffer for all of the suffer and pain you are in charge of!" The Coon said.

"You first!" Black Mask said and kicked The Coon.

The Coon fell to the floor and Black Mask came closer to him and then he started to strangle The Coon.

"Take your final breath Coon! Because, it will be your last!" Black Mask laughed.

"No...You..." The Coon tried to say while Black Mask strangled him.

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion continued the fight with Deathstroke. Deathstroke attacked Mysterion with his sword, but Mysterion continued to deffend himself with the metal protection attached to his arms.

"You might been able to deffend yourself agains my iron pole Mysterion, but you will never defeat me when I have my sword." Deathstroke said.

"You got to stop underestimate me." Mysterion said.

They started to fight again and Mysterion once again deffended himself with the metal protection attached to his arms, while Deathstroke tried to stab Mysterion and Deathstroke was finally able to cut Mysterion and damaged Mysterion.

"HA! Now you are beaten!" Deathstroke yelled.

"I am not down yet." Mysterion responded and continued fighting.

"DIE!" Deathstroke yelled and attacked Mysterion once more again.

"But, Mysterion grabbed Deathstroke's sword and once again started to deliver several punches to Deathstroke's head. Mysterion did an arm twist on Deathstroke and then pulled the sword out of Deathstroke's hands and then kicked Deathstroke so hard, that he hit a wall and then fell apart on the floor.

"NOW, you are finished, Gregory!" Mysterion yelled and then aimed the sword at Deathstroke's direction.

"Fine! Then kill me Mysterion!" Deathstroke said.

"You know that I won't do that. The police will pick you up shortly." Mysterion said and then started to walk away.

"I will be long gone before they arrive here and then I will come back to assassin both you and The Coon." Deathstroke said, as he was sitting there on the floor.

"You are right." Mysterion said and then turned around and then throwed the sword at Deathstroke's direction. Deathstroke closed his eyes, as the sword came flying closer to his face. Everything went dark for Deathstroke.

* * *

Meanwhile Black Mask continued to strangle The Coon.

"Almost dead!" Black Mask said.

"But, then The Coon sliced Black Mask's chest with his claws.

"AAAAHHHH!" Black Mask screamed.

Then The Coon rammed his claws right into Black Mask's mask, making him bleed from the mask.

"AAAAHHHH!" LET GO!" Black Mask screamed.

"As you wish!" The Coon said, as he started to hit Black Mask in his mask over and over and then he kicked him in the chest so he fell to the floor.

Black Mask saw his gun on the floor and was about to grab it, but The Coon was faster and picked up the gun from the floor.

"Now, I am in charge!" The Coon said and aimed the gun at Black Mask's head.

* * *

Meanwhile Deathstroke opened up his eyes and saw that the sword never hit him in the head. But, it hit the wall, not far away from his head.

"Take your filthy sword, I don't want it!" Mysterion said and was about to leave again.

Deathstroke tried to grab the sword, but it was stuck to the wall. So, he ignored the sword and then decided to attack Mysterion without it instead.

But, Mysterion was prepared and turned around and grabbed Deathstroke's throat.

"No, I don't think so, Gregory!" Mysterion said.

Mysterion then kicked Deathstroke back to the wall again, so he then hit the back of his head to the back of the sword, that was still stuck on the wall and then knocking Deathstroke out, thanks to the effect of the back of the sword.

"Lights out!" Mysterion said and then left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile The Coon aimed the gun at Black Mask.

"You don't have the guts to kill me, kid!" Black Mask laughed.

"Oh, I will kill you alright. Either that or I wwill bury your alive. Either way, you will die, anyway." The Coon said.

"So, I guess that I will meet your mother then, since we both are going to be dead and all." Black Mask teased.

"Fuck no! My mom is dancing with the angels! There are no angels nor dancing where your going. A very warm and a dark place." The Coon yelled and pressed the gun, at Black Mask's head, preparing to press the trigger.

"Coon! Don't do it!" Somebody yelled behind him.

The Coon turned around and could see Mysterion.

"Piss off Mysterion! This is between Black Mask and ME!" The Coon screamed.

"I cannot let you kill him." Mysterion said.

"FUCK YOUR MORAL CODE! I just want to kill him! Just him!" The Coon yelled.

"That's how it all starts." Mysterion responded.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" The Coon asked.

"Because, if you kill him, then Black Mask is not my enemy anymore. You are and you know that I will bring you down, if I have too." Mysterion said.

"He own both the courts and every lawyer in South Park! He is too dangerous to be left alive!" The Coon screamed.

"You need to have faith in the legal system." Mysterion said.

"But, in that case, why are we here? Why does the legal system needs us?" The Coon asked.

"We are here to help the legal system. If we killed every villain, then it would not be a legal system, it would be anarcy and I would never tolerate that." Mysterion said.

"BUT, WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE, THAT LOST EVERYTHING?!" The Coon asked.

"It wasn't, but look, you are the one holding the gun Coon." Mysterion said.

"I am still not buying this!" The Coon said.

"What would your mother said?" Mysterion asked.

"My mother?" The Coon asked.

"Yeah! Look deep inside of you, Coon. Do you want to be a hero like me, or a villain like him?" Mysterion asked and pointed at Black Mask, on the floor.

"Quite obvious answer, if you are asking me." Black Mask responded.

"SHUT UP!" Both Mysterion and The Coon yelled.

The Coon looked over to Black Mask again, while still aiming the gun at him. But, his entire body started to shake.

Then he suddenly dropped the gun on the floor.

"You are right Mysterion. I am a superhero." The Coon said.

"Naw, how fucking adorable." Black Mask mumbled.

The Coon kicked Black Mask right in his face, so he passed out on the floor.

"From now on, you only speak when your spooken too!" The Coon yelled.

"Good for you, Coon." Mysterion said and nodded.

* * *

Soon the police arrived and arrested both Black Mask and Deathstroke. The two other assassins were arrested too. But, when the paramedics arrived and should take care of Ra's al Ghul's body, it faded away.

Mysterion suddenly remembered what Ra's al Ghul just had told him before he passed away.

"Wow, that was weird!" The Coon said and looked over at Mysterion.

"Yeah, indeed..." Mysterion mumbled and looked away.

* * *

Mysterion and The Coon started to walk away.

"Thank you for all of your help, Mysterion." The Coon said.

"Same to you." Mysterion said.

"So, it wasn't Ra's al Ghul, his assassins, Black Mask nor Deathstroke that blew up that warehouse, so then who the fuck was it then?" The Coon asked.

"I have no idea, but I guess that we might find out, in the future." Mysterion said.

Mysterion prepared to leave.

"Mysterion! Wait!" The Coon yelled.

"What now?" Mysterion asked.

"Well, I have heared these crazy rumours, that both you and Mint-Berry-Crunch are planning to start up a united league with superheroes together." The Coon said.

"Rumours? How do you even know about this, Coon? Neither me nor Mint-Berry-Crunch have annonched it yet. We haven't even started to look for other league members yet." Mysterion said.

"Well, I am The Coon, remember? I snapping up rumours." The Coon said and smiled.

"Fair enough. Yeah, we will be starting our hunt for new league members, as soon as Mint-Berry-Crunch returns back from his district again." Mysterion said.

"I wish the best of luck, both to you and to Mint-Berry-Crunch and to the entire league too!" The Coon said and started to walk away.

Mysterion became silent for some few seconds.

"Coon!" Mysterion suddenly yelled.

"Yeah?" The Coon asked and turned around.

"We have a spot open for you, if you are interrested ofcourse." Mysterion said.

"Really? Wow, thank you so much Mysterion!" The Coon yelled.

Then Mysterion walked closer to The Coon and took a grip of his throat.

"But, know this Coon, if I EVER find out that you are trying to kill somebody again, then you will be out of this league faster than you joined it! Understood?! Mysterion asked.

"I won't let you down, Mysterion!" The Coon said.

"You better not, or you will truely regret it, Coon..." Mysterion mumbled and then let go of The Coon.

The next second, Mysterion was gone.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. Stay Tuned for new adventures with Mysterion and also the upcomming "Coon & Friends" collabroation with author "SouthParkWritter197"._

The End.


	5. Two-Face, Part 1

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Five: Two-Face, Part 1.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Bob Kane?

 _A/N: Time for Mysterion to face new threats. Do not forget to read about Mysterion's adventures in the "Coon & Friends" collabroation. Just a little reminder, characters that might have died in "Mysterion Begins", might still show up in this chapter. Stay Tuned, for new awesome adventures with the one and only Mysterion!_

* * *

Power! What is power? Power is not something that is given to you on a silver plate. Power is something that you take. Some people have more power than others. Many do believe that the school president is the most powerful kid in the entire school. But, their wrong. The most powerful kid in the entire school is the school announcher. The school announcher even have more power than the school president. Because the school president doesn't really have any real power, while the school announcher have the power to comment the flaws of the school president and the entire school board. Who is the school announcher then? Who else but, Casey Miller.

"Good morning students of South Park Elemantery! Today, broccoli pudding will be served in the school cafeteria, also are you also as tired as me, at our fat school president Loogie and that we get nothing, but crap at the school cafeteria? Join up with me and we can bring him down together!" Casey announched.

Casey left the announching room and was about to go to the school cafeteria.

"Casey? Casey Miller? Long time no see!" Somebody said behind him.

Casey turned around.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Kenny McCormick!" Casey said and smiled.

"How are you doing? I barely see you anymore." Kenny asked.

"Well, I am pretty busy with the job of being the school announcher. With great power, comes great respondsible, you know?" Casey said.

"Yeah, it's too bad accually. I remember that we were best friends when we both were small kids and that we almost played everyday." Kenny said.

"Yeah, those were the days. Sadly, I don't have time for that anymore." Casey said.

"I understand! But yeah, didn't you take over this post after Eric Cartman resigned?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, first he got the post since he told lies about me to Mr. Mackey and then he resigned to be the school president and then I got the post as the school announcher." Casey said.

"Oh right!" Kenny said.

"Then I used my new powers, to break Eric Cartman's spirit, so he later resigned from the post as the school president." Casey said.

"Yeah, he kind of deserved that." Kenny said.

"But, now there is a new school president. A much more dangerous one." Casey said.

"Oh, do you mean?" Kenny started.

"Yeah, Loogie!" Casey said.

Then suddenly some kids that were thugs of Loogie showed up.

"Casey! The boss want's to see you!" One of the thugs said.

"I figured! Well, see you around Kenny!" Casey said and was about to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you Casey?" Kenny asked.

"Don't bother! He doesn't dare to damage me, I am far too powerful." Casey said.

"Alright then! Bye Casey!" Kenny said.

Casey left with Loogie's thugs.

* * *

Casey entered an office where Loogie was waiting for him.

"Casey! I am so glad that you could make it." Loogie said and reached out his hand.

"What do you want Loogie?" Casey asked without accepting Loogie's hand.

"I want to make a deal with you." Loogie said and pulled back his hand again.

"Just say like it is Loogie! You just want to bribe me, so I am not ruining your political career. Am I right?" Casey said.

"Bribing is such an ugly word, but yeah! You read me like an open book Casey. Do we have a deal then?" Loogie asked.

"Forget it Loogie! When I am finished with you, your political career will be a distant memory." Casey said.

"Careful Casey! I have powerful friends and powerful connections!" Loogie groaned.

"Maybe so, but none if then are as powerful as me!" Casey said.

"We will dig something up and break you Casey!" Loogie said.

"You got nothing on me, but I will in time find something on you and when I do, then I will break you into pieces!" Casey said and left the office.

Loogie was so angry, so that his thugs didn't have the guts to say anything.

"I want that boy destroyed..." Loogie said.

"But, it's true as he said. He is too powerful to be damaged." One of the thugs said.

"Then dig something up...I want Casey humiliated..." Loogie mumbled.

* * *

Casey came home and his parents were waiting for him.

"Hello mom and dad!" Casey said.

"Sit down son." Casey's dad said.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked and sat down.

"You will start meeting this shrink." Casey's mom said.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"We know about your inner anger and your inner hate Casey." Casey's mom said.

"But mom, that was such a long time ago." Casey said.

"Bullshit! You still got it, so you better get your ass down to that shrink!" Casey's dad said.

"Yes sir!" Casey responded.

* * *

Casey was at the shrink's office and it was both dark and raining outside and then the thunder could be heared outside.

"You are now in a deep sleep. Can you hear me?" The shrink asked.

"Mhm..." Casey mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Good! Now Casey, I would like to speak with your other personallity. I would like to speak to big bad Casey." The shrink said.

The thunder could be heared even more clearer outside.

"I don't think he wants to talk." Casey mumbled.

"He must, if we should be able to help you. Please try!" The shrink said.

"Alright..." Casey mumbled.

Casey closed his eyes and started to groan for himself. Then he opened up his eyes and had an evil grin in his face. He brought out a coin of his pocket and then started to flip with the coin.

"Big bad Casey?" The shrink asked.

 **"Speaking!"** Casey said and smiled.

"It appears that you and Casey are having troubles again." The shrink said.

 **"The guy is a wimp!"** Casey said, while flipping with his coin.

"Well, Casey has special problems. When he was young, he felt very guilty about his angry feelings. So quilty, that he hid them deep inside, till it became an illness and you big bad Casey, repressent these angry feelings. Everyone feels anger and it does no harm, as long as it does not resolve in bad behavior. Once Casey understands this then..." The shrink said.

 **"Then maybe I go away? Right?"** Casey asked and started to look even more angry.

"Well..." The shrink started.

 **"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE MISSY! IF ANYONE IS LEAVING, THEN IT'S MISTER GOODY GOOD!"** Casey yelled and throwed a lamp out of the window.

"Casey! Stop!" The shrink yelled.

 **"AND MAYBE YOU, WITH HIM!"** Casey yelled and grabbed the shrink's arm and was about to throw her out of the broken window.

The shrink started to panic and then scream, but then she snapped her finger and then Casey snapped out of it and became normal again.

Casey groaned and then dropped the coin on the floor and then let go of his grip of the shrink and opened up both KF his eyes again

"What? Did I do this?" Casey asked, as he saw the broken window.

"Not you, but your other personality. It's much stronger than I suspected. The shrink said.

"What am I going to do? I have always been able to repress him before!" Casey yelled.

"It will take years of theraphy, but your time is up for now Casey." The shrink said.

"Oh, alright..." Casey mumbled and left the shrink's office.

* * *

What neither Casey nor the shrink know was that some thugs sneaked into the shrink's office that night, after the office was closed down for the night.

"Have you found it?" One of the thugs asked.

"Yeah, here it is! Casey Miller's personal file!" Another thug said.

"Can you find any dirt on him?" The first thug asked.

The second thug read through the file and then started to smile.

"This is gold! Loogie will pay us good for this!" The second thug said and then started to laugh.

The two thugs left the office.

* * *

Meanwhile Casey returned home and went to bed. He had a horrible nightmare. He run through a world full of darkness in his nightmare. He could hear voices scream at him and he covered up his ears.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Casey screamed and started to run.

He run and he run and then somebody appeared in the shadows. He could not see the face, but the other person reminded of himself.

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

 **"Who the hell, do you think that I am Casey?"** The person in the shadows asked.

"No, not you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Casey yelled.

Then the person in the shadows started to flip with a coin.

 **"The coin! The coin is the key!"** The person in the shadows said and came closer to Casey.

"No, please no!" Casey cried.

 **"You know that one day, I will fully take over your body permanently Casey!"** The person in the shadows said.

"You will?" Casey asked.

 **"I will! Maybe not today or maybe not tomorrow, but soon! Much sooner than you would ever expected and then all of your powers belongs to me and me only!"** The person in the shadows said and flipped the coin again.

"NOOOO!" Casey screamed.

Then the person in the shadow started to strangle Casey.

 **"Soon! SOON!"** The person in the shadows said, over and over.

"AAAAHHHH!" Casey screamed in pain and in terror.

Then Casey suddenly woke up. His sweat was cold and he looked all around him.

"I, I can never sleep ever again..." Casey mumbled for himself.

* * *

The next day Casey walked to school. He met up with Kenny.

"Hey Casey! You don't look so good. Is everything alright with you?" Kenny asked.

"I am fine Kenny." Casey mumbled.

"Oh, alright..." Kenny mumbled.

"Hey Casey!" Somebody yelled behind of them.

Both Kenny and Casey turned around and they could see Casey's girlfriend Grace.

"Oh hey Grace!" Casey said and started to smile a little.

"Casey? Are you not feeling any good?" Grace asked and started to look worried.

"I am fine darling." Casey said and smiled.

"Yo Miller!" Somebody yelled behind of them.

Kenny, Casey and Grace all turned around and then they saw some of Loogie's thugs behind of them.

"What do you guys want?" Casey asked with an annoyed voice.

"Loogie finally got some dirt on you. Dirt, that can finally bring you down. But, he is willing to make a deal with you, so come to the old factory around midnight and then meet him there." One of the thugs said.

"Bullshit! Loogie got nothing on me!" Casey said.

"Then don't show up to the old factory, but don't be upset about the information about you, that we might spread." The thug said.

Casey started to think for some seconds.

"Tell Loogie, that I will be there." Casey mumbled.

"Excellent! He will be happy to meet you again." The thug said.

"I wish that I could say the same about him..." Casey mumbled.

The thugs left.

"Don't do it Casey! It could be a trap!" Grace said.

"She is right Casey. This isn't brave of you, just plain stupid." Kenny said.

"I know what I am doing! Just get off my back!" Casey yelled and left.

Kenny and Grace just looked after him.

"Do you believe that he will be alright Kenny?" Grace asked.

"I hope so Grace. I really, really do." Kenny mumbled.

* * *

Casey showed up at the old factory and he could see Loogie and his thugs.

"Ah Casey! I am so glad that you could make it!" Loogie said and smiled.

"Make this quick Loogie, because I do know that you got nothing on me." Casey said.

"We doesn't, you say?" Loogie asked and showed Casey his personal file.

"What is this?" Casey asked.

"Your personal file!" Loogie said.

"My personal file?" Casey asked.

"That is correct and we know everything about both you and your other personallity." Loogie said and smiled.

"But, how did you..." Casey started.

"I don't think that the school board will take it very good, when they learns that their announcher has a murderous perdonallity." Loogie said.

"But, but..." Casey tried to say.

"But, I am a boy of trust and honest. If you become my personal announcher and only say positive stuff about me and my campaign, instead of bad talking me, then I will not spread your personal file to anybody" Loogie said.

"But, but what if I refuse?" Casey asked.

"Then your personal file will be spread and you will loose your job as an announcher, your repetition will be ruined and you might end up in an asylum." Loogie said.

Casey started to look like a wreck and he started to both panic and hyperventilate.

"So, what is your choice Casey? Either you will become my bitch or you will end up in a mental hospital, so what do you pick Casey?" Loogie asked.

Casey was still looking like a wreck, but then he suddenly started to smile.

"There is only one problem..." Casey said and kept on smiling.

"What is that?" Loogie asked.

Casey came closer to Loogie, while he was still smiling.

 **"You are talking to the wrong Casey!"** Casey said and grabbed Loogie and throwed him right accross the room, right at his thugs.

Casey walked closer to Loogie. He didn't see that a rope appeared behind of him, that was dropped from the roof.

Casey started to strangle Loogie, but then somebody grabbed his arms. That somebody was nobody else, but Mysterion.

"No Casey! Let us get away from here!" Mysterion said.

Casey hit Mysterion with his shoulder, so Mysterion fell apart on the floor.

 **"GET AWAY FROM ME! LOOGIE IS MINE!"** Casey yelled and pointed to Loogie.

"Get them!" Loogie yelled to his thugs.

The thugs started to attack Mysterion and Casey. Two of them pressed Casey to a desk, while two other thugs attacked Mysterion. Mysterion knocked out the first one and then took a grip of the other thug and throw him accross the room. Meanwhile Casey kicked away one of the thugs from him and then the thug that Mysterion had throwed away earlier, hit the second thug that attacked Casey and knocked out both of the thugs.

Casey stood up again and came closer to Loogie, but his thugs started to grab Casey again. Mysterion tried to help Casey out, but some thugs grabbed Mysterion's cape. Mysterion and Casey had to beat up the thugs together. Mysterion knocked out another thug and then grabbed yet another thug and throwed him all over the room. The thug landed near Loogie. Loogie took the file and started to run and Casey followed him.

 **"GIVE ME THAT FILE!"** Casey yelled and followed Loogie.

Loogie run through a bridge, that was between two jars of lava and Casey followed him over the bridge. But, then one of the thugs appeared behind of them with an automatic gun.

"I'll get him!" The thug said and aimed the automatic gun at Casey's direction.

"Look out Casey!" Mysterion yelled and knocked out the thug.

But, the thug managed to fire away some bullets and hit a control board, next to the bridge and it exploded. The explosion made Casey fall apart on the floor, while Loogie escaped, with the file. Two electic cables, came flying from the exploded control board and ended up in the lava. The electic cables combinded with the lava, started a giant explosion. The giant explosion blew up a bit of the bridge and it was the part of the bridge, that Casey was laying at. Casey flew several meters up and landed on another part of the bridge. Casey was just laying there, on the broken bridge and he did not move, at all.

"CASEY!" Mysterion yelled, as he run closer to Casey.

Casey was laying on his side, so Mysterion had to turn him over.

"Casey? No!" Mysterion yyelled, when he saw Casey's damaged face.

* * *

That night Loogie was reading a newspaper in his secret hangout.

"Looks like Casey Miller is finally out of your hair." One of Loogie's thugs said.

"I wish that I could be sure of that." Loogie mumbled and throwed his newspaper in an open firecase.

A picture of Casey with a damaged face could be seen in the newspaper.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Now you understand, that it will be some scaring. But, I have already scheduled the surgeon." Casey's doctor said while he removed the bandages from Casey's face.

But, when he removed the bandages, he looked shocked. The nurse behind him, even dropped the equipment on the floor, by the shock.

 **"Give me a mirror!"** Casey demanded.

"Casey, maybe you should wait on until..." Casey's doctor started.

 **"I SAID, GIVE ME A MIRROR! NOW, DAMMIT!"** Casey demanded once again and then knocked the doctor out of his way, while the nurse escaped out of the room.

Casey walked up to a desk and smashed a wase of flowers out of his way, to grab a mirror that was next to him. He looked at his face in the mirror, while his arms were shaking.

* * *

Meanwhile Casey's girlfriend Grace, had showed up in a waiting room and she had brought red roses with her. But, then she suddenly heared something from the other room.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Casey suddenly yelled and entered the waiting room and facing an open window.

"Casey? What happened?" Grace asked with a scared voice.

Casey turned around and showed his face to Grace, while the thunder could be heared outside. Half of Casey's face looked alright, but the other half was both ruined and destroyed.

"Oh, Casey..." Grace said and then passed out on the floor.

Casey then came closer and looked at Grace, that was now passed out on the floor.

 **"Loogie will pay for this, pay with his blood! Mysterion too!"** Casey said and then clenched his fist.

Casey was about to leave the waiting room, but then he suddenly stopped and turned around and then gave Grace a final look.

 **"Goodbye Grace!"** Casey said and left the waiting room and the hospital all together.

Meanwhile the rain and the thunder could still be heared outside of the open window, in the waiting room, of the hospital.

* * *

 _A/N: Will Casey get his revenge on Loogie or will Loogie get the last laugh or will Mysterion be able to stop them both? Stay Tuned for the second part!_

To Be Continued...


	6. Two-Face, Part 2

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Six: Two-Face, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Harvey Dent?

 _A/N: The second part of Two-Face. Stay Tuned!_

* * *

Things had change. Now when Casey was out of the picture, Loogie run the school with an iron fist. The new announcher was one of Loogie's thugs. Loogie did all his criminal affairs in the school, like selling cigarettes to children and nobody dared to question him. But, Mysterion was trying to bring Loogie down and without him knowing, somebody else did that too.

A bunch of thugs were hanging in a hang-out.

"Dame Loogie, since he got this powerful he have fired me and he haven't payed me, for my latest job and I do not even dare to ask him about it." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, he even tried to whack me for no good reason. He have completly lost it and I wish that somebody could bring that fat bastard down." Another thug said.

 **"Well, maybe I can help..."** Somebody said and entered through the shadows.

"Casey?! Casey Miller?!" All the thugs yelled.

 **"Casey Miller is no more. My name is Two-Face!"** Two-Face said and flipped a coin.

"So, what do you have in mind?" A thug asked.

 **"Clearly you guys want's to bring down Loogie, so do I! But, you are not powerful nor brave enough to do it on your own. Even if Loogie have ruined my repetition, I am still both a powerful and a rich boy. So, what do you guys say?"** Two-Face asked.

The thugs went silent for a short while before one of them opened up his mouth.

"But, we used to be enemies. We were partly involved that Loogie could blackmail you." The thug said.

 **"I am prepared to ignore that, just to bring Loogie down."** Two-Fsce said.

"Will we be payed then?" Another thug asked.

 **"Oh yes! Much more than Loogie payed you and compared to him, I will accually pay you for your job."** Two-Face said.

"Then we will do it!" The thugs said.

 **"But, I only got one demand and that is that I will be the one that kills Loogie!"** Two-Face demanded.

All of the thugs nodded nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile Loogie was sitting in his hangout. He felt the power. The greed. It growed inside of him.

Then some thugs entered.

"Loogie, I have been doing your shitty work, like forever by now and I want to be paid! NOW!" The thug yelled.

" I see, well you will be paid alright." Loogie said.

"I will?" The thug asked.

"Ofcourse you will, with your life! Boys, whack him!" Loogie said.

"Wait! What?" The thug said, as the other thugs led him out and shot him in the head.

"How is the cicarette selling going?" Loogie asked another thug.

"Good Loogie! About 50% of the kids in South Park Elementary are smoking it." Another thug said.

"ONLY 50%?!" Loogie yelled.

"Yes..." The thug said with a scared voice.

"I expected that 100% of the kids in South Park Elementary would be smoking my products by now! Why is the progress going so fucking slow?!" Loogie yelled.

"Well kids usally doesn't smoke and..." The thug started.

Loogie aimed his gun at the thug and removed the safety.

"And Mysterion! Mysterion have been keeping alot of the kids, away from your products. He have also beaten up and arrested alot of your thugs. But he have no proofs that will lead up to you." The thug said.

"Mysterion...I want that kid killed!" Loogie yelled.

"Yes sir!" The thug said and was about to leave.

"And don't you dare to fail me again or you will truely regret it!" Loogie groaned..

* * *

Meanwhile Mysterion was spying on some of Loogie's thugs that were selling cigarettes.

"Even more of them. I know that they are working for Loogie, but I must find a way to proof it." Mysterion mumbled.

Then suddenly Loogie's thugs were gunned down and Mysterion looked in shock.

"What is happening?" Mysterion asked himself.

A bunch of new thugs entered the cigarrete booze and one of them started to talk in his phone and Mysterion turned on a device, so he could hear the entire call.

"Yes boss! We have taken out one of Loogie's buisness." The thug said.

 **"Excellent! Proceed to take down all of Loogie's buisness!"** A voice said on the other line.

"Yes boss!" The thug said.

 **"We will declare a gangster war against Loogie and his gang and believe me, we will win this war! Don't let me down!"** The voice on the other line said and hang up.

Mysterion turned of his device.

"Who is this guy..." Mysterion mumbled.

Then suddenly shootings could be heared over the entire town. Loogie's thugs were gunned down everywhere by thenew thugs.

"I got to do something about this..." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Loogie's base. A thug was running in.

"Loogie! I have terrible news!" The thug yelled.

"There is nothing called bad news in my situation!" Loogie yelled and aimed his gun at the thug.

"Please listen to me, oh powerful Loogie!" The thug yelled.

"Fine, you got ten seconds..." Loogie mumbled.

"All of your thugs that are in your cigarette buisness have been killed!" The thug yelled.

"WHAT?! COPS?!" Loogie asked.

"But, they have been killed, not arrested..." The thug said.

"MYSTERION?!" Loogie asked.

"Mysterion doesn't kill people either." Another thug said.

"SILENCE! WHO IS RUINING MY BUISNESS?!" Loogie yelled.

"Loogie my lord, it seems like a rival gangster gang." The first thug said.

"Impossible! There are no gangsters in this town that are willing to challange me! The Joker is dead, Scarface got destroyed and both Black Mask, The Shade and The Ventriloquist are all in prison! Who the fuck would challange me, when it's only me left?! Loogie asked.

"There is no other explonation." The first thug said.

Loogie went silent for some seconds.

"If it's a gangster war they want, then it's a gangster war that they will get..." Loogie said and clenched his fist.

* * *

It was a war zone in South Park and thugs were shooting at eachother everywhere. Some of them were shooting at eachother at the South Park harbor.

Then Mysterion appeared and started to beat up all of the thugs one by one and when they were all beaten, Mysterion picked up one of the thugs that wasn't one of Loogie's thugs and hold him over the water.

"Who are you working for? Speak!" Mysterion asked.

"I ain't telling you a shit!" The thug yelled.

"Fine! I hope that the sharks are hungry tonight." Mysterion said.

"Don't! Look, we aren't working for anybody! We are just some pissed of thugs that are rebelling against Loogie!" The thug yelled.

Mysterion heared police sirens in the background.

"That will do for now. The police will take care of you guys for now." Mysterion said and brought the thug up on the ground again and then Mysterion disappeared.

Mysterion headed to a rooftop and saw that the thugs were arrested.

"I know that this guy wasn't giving me the whole truth. They have a leader and I bet it's that guy that I heared over that phone call. Both Loogie and this guy must be stopped..." Mysterion mumbled.

Mysterion saw that two other thugs that weren't Loogie's thugs escaped in a taxi.

"Those two might lead me to their boss..." Mysterion mumbled.

Mysterion jumped from the roof and landed on the top of the taxi without neither the taxi driver nor the thugs knowing.

"I guess that this will be my ride." Mysterion mumbled, as the taxi drove away.

* * *

The taxi stopped outside the same building where Casey met his shrink earlier. Alot of thugs were there that night.

"Sorry that we are late boss! It got messy and we didn't know if we would make it or not." One of the thugs said.

The boss appeared. He had a costume on him, a long dark coat and a dark hat on his head. His face was hidden.

 **"Whatever...Now listen! Loogie managed to dig up some personal shit on me earlier. But, now it's my time to dig up some personal shit on him. FIND LOOGIE'S PERSONAL FILE! NOW!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Yes boss!" The thugs said and broke into the shrink's office.

"He is a pretty strict boss." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, but I rather work for him than working for Loogie once again." Another thug said.

All of the thugs agreed.

 **"Rip the office apart if you have too! I want Loogie's personal file at any cost!"** Two-Face yelled.

Mysterion was spying in the background. He couldn't hear everything that they were saying, but he kept an eye on the boss.

"Who is that guy? He seems so familiar." Mysterion mumbled.

Mysterion sneaked into the shrink's office and knocked out two of the thugs. Mysterion beated up alot of thugs, while they were looking for the personal file.

"Boss! It's My..." A thug thug tried to yell before Mysterion knocked him out.

Another thug tried to knock Mysterion out with a chair, but Mysterion then knocked him out, by grabbing the chair and then he knocked the thug out.

"Now where is their boss?" Mysterion asked himself and started to look around.

* * *

Two-Face and two of his thugs were in another room and kept on looking for Loogie's personal file.

 **"Here it is! Loogie's personal file!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Awesome!" One if the thugs said.

"Do you find any personal shit on him?" The other thug asked.

Two-Face read through the personal file.

 **"Dammit! Nothing!"** Two-Face and hit his hands against the wall.

"Nothng?" The first thug asked.

"Then what are going to do?" The second thug asked.

 **"Wait, this is it! This old factory at South Park Harbor is registered in Loogie's name. I know that he must be there. Now we know where he is and now we can take him down once and for all!"** Two-Face said and clenched his fist.

Then a sound could be heared in another room.

 **"Check that out!"** Two-Face demanded and the thugs did as he said.

Then Mysterion appeared and knocked out both of the thugs and then he looked eye vs eye with the boss.

 **"Mysterion..."** Two-Face mumbled.

Mysterion rushed toward Two-Face and grabbed his coat and pressed him against a table.

"Party is over!" Mysterion said.

Mysterion looked closer at the face of the boss. Half the face was both damaged and ruined and the other half seemed familiar.

"Casey? Casey Miller?" Mysterion asked.

 **"Don't call me that! It's Two-Face now!"** Two-Face mumbled.

"I cannot believe it. The doctors said that you died because of damages." Mysterion said.

 **"HA! Those fools didn't dare to tell you the truth! I escaped from their dame hospital!"** Two-Face groaned.

"Why have you started this gangster war? What are you trying to do?" Mysterion asked.

 **"I will get my revange on Loogie! I will drown him in his own blood!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Revange isn't the answer Casey. It will only cause you more suffer. More pain!" Mysterion said.

 **"Fuck you Mysterion! Loogie ruined my life and now I will ruin his life!"** Two-Face yelled.

"What about Grace?" Mysterion asked.

 **"Grace? What about her?"** Two-Face asked.

"She was so depressed by the news that you was dead that they had to lock her up in a mental hospital." Mysterion said.

 **"What? They did?"** Two-Face asked.

"Yeah and she have been completly muterade since they found her on the floor of the waiting room if the hospital. She was totally traumatized when they found her and she still is." Mysterion said.

Two-Face started to look upset.

 **"I guess that you are right Mysterion..."** Two-Face mumbled.

"You can get the help that you need and Grace too. You two can go back to what you used to be. You can even get a face transplant. Leave Loogie to me. I will put him behind bars for a life time. Trust me!" Mysterion said.

 **"Maybe you are right Mysterion..."** Two-Face mumbled.

"Yeah..." Mysterion said and started to let go of Two-Face.

 **"OR NOT!"** Two-Face yelled and kicked Mysterion into a wall.

Mysterion got dizzy and tried to get up. But, Two-Face picked up the same table that Mysterion pressed him against earlier.

 **"GOODNIGHT MYSTERION!"** Two-Face yelled and throwed the table at Mysterion.

Both Mysterion and the table fell out of an open window. Mysterion fell several meters and crash landed into an open dumpster.

 **"I am so sorry to disappoint you Mysterion...But, I will kill Loogie, rather you like it or not!"** Two-Face said and then clenched his fist once again.

Police sirens could then be heared and Two-Face disappeared.

Mysterion woke up in the dumpster and felt that he was pretty damaged.

"I got to stop him...I got to stop them both..." Mysterion mumbled and left the dumpster.

* * *

The next night Loogie had called all of his henchmen to a meeting.

"Tell me! Have you guys managed to catch or kill Mysterion or this other gangster boss yet?" Loogie asked with a cold voice.

"No...We have not..." One of the thugs said with a scared voice.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Loogie yelled and hit his hand on his table.

All of the thugs looked scared.

"Sorry boss..." The thug said.

"I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL KILLED! WHY CANNOT YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Loogie yelled.

"I would not be so big with my mouth if I was you Loogie." Another thug said.

"Who dares? Wait, didn't I fire you?" Loogie asked.

"Yes, yes you did!" The thug said and then brought a gun.

The thug started to shoot at the other thugs and suddenly half of the thugs started to shoot at the other thugs and soon all the thugs that were loyal to Loogie were dead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Loogie asked.

"This is a mutinity Loogie! We are here to bring you down!" The thug said.

"How dare you? You don't have the guts or the power to do that on your own!" Loogie yelled.

 **"No, they are not...But, I do..."** Somebody said.

"Who the fuck are you then?!" Loogie asked.

Two-Face suddenly appeared while he was flipping with his coin.

"Casey? Casey Miller?" Loogie asked.

 **"Not anymore and it's all thanks to you Loogie! Now my new name is Two-Face!"** Two-Face said.

"That name is ridiculous!" Loogie yelled.

 **"Not even half as ridiculous as being buried alive in a coffin with flesh eating ants. Because that Loogie, is what is going to happen to you soon.** Two-Face groaned.

"You are insane Casey! Insane!" Loogie yelled.

 **"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW INSANE I AM LOOGIE!"** Two-Face yelled and then grabbed Loogie.

Then a sound could be heared in another room.

 **"Mysterion...Kill him!"** Two-Face ordered his thugs, while Two-Face himself led Loogie into another room.

The thugs started to look for Mysterion. One of the thugs suddenly got stuck in a trap and started to yell. The other thugs run to help him, but all of their legs got stuck in rope traps and the rope traps hanged all of the thugs outside of a window.

"Now that was easy. Now I must get to both Casey and Loogie." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room.

"Let me go Casey!" Loogie yelled.

Two-Face pressed his gun in Casey mouth.

 **"I am gonna put a bullet through your head and color the walls red..."** Two-Face groaned.

But, then a flying questionmark came flying and hit Two-Face hand, making him drop his gun on the floor.

 **"Mysterion..."** Two-Face groaned.

"It ends here Casey." Mysterion said.

But, then Loogie saw a big automatic rifle on the floor and quickly grabbed it and aimed it at both Mysterion's and Two-Face's directions.

"Well, well, it seems like I have cought myself two bad fishes and I can kill you both and blame it on self deffence. I was attacked by a cape crusader and an insane mental patient after all. So, the public will still understand me." Loogie said and smiled.

"I have been collecting enough information about you now Loogie. You will be put away for a life time." Mysterion said.

"Except that you will be dead and Casey too and you know what they say Mysterion? Dead men tell no tales! I think that I will kill you first Mysterion, because I really want to see Casey suffer a final time. Goodnight Mysterion!" Loogie said and aimed the automatic rifle at Mysterion's direction.

But, then Two-Face kicked Loogie in his stomach with his knee, making Loogie loose control of the automatic rifle and the bullets flew at all kind of different directions and Mysterion jumped away.

"Son of a bitch!" Loogie yelled and dropped the automatic rifle on the floor.

Then Two-Face picked up his own gun again. Two-Face hit Loogie in the face with the gun, so be fell apart on the floor and then Two-Face kicked Loogie in the face, so Loogie passed out on the floor and lost several teeth too.

 **"Now, I can finally kill you!"** Two-Face said and aimed his gun at the passed out Loogie's head.

"Casey! Wait!" Mysterion yelled.

 **"Get out of my way Mysterion! Loogie is finally dead on my hand!"** Two-Face said.

"But, haven't you forgot something now Casey?" Mysterion asked.

 **"What?!"** Two-Face asked.

"Aren't you always letting your coin decide for you?" Mysterion asked.

 **"Right! The coin...Heads I blow his head out and tails I bury him alive and wait till he saficates..."** Two-Face said.

Two-Face flipped his coin, but it landed on it's side.

 **"What?! That's impossible!"** Two-Face groaned.

Two-Face flipped the coin over and over, but it kept landning on it's side.

"Is there something wrong Casey?" Mysterion asked.

 **"What the fuck is wrong with my fucking coin?!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Maybe faith doesn't want you to kill Loogie after all?" Mysterion asked.

 **"BULLSHIT! Work dammit! I SAID WORK DAMMIT!"** Two-Face yelled and throwed the coin on the floor.

The coin started to roll into another room and Two-Face followed it. The room had a deep fall and then the coin rolled onto a small bridge and Two-Face followed it.

"Stop Casey! You can fall of the bridge and die of the fall!" Mysterion yelled.

 **"I don't care! I must know why my coin doesn't work anymore!"** Two-Face yelled and continued to follow the coin on the small bridge.

"I need to tell you something Casey!" Mysterion said.

 **"What now?!"** Two-Face asked.

"That is not your real coin. I switched it." Mysterion said.

 **"What are you talking about and how and when did you switch my coin?!"** Two-Face asked.

"Remember when I pressed you at that table at that shrink's office?" Mysterion asked.

 **"Yeah?!"** Two-Face asked.

"I switched your coin with a trick coin when you didn't notice. This trick coin always land on it's side." Mysterion said.

 **"You did?!"** Two-Face said.

"Yeah, please come down from that small bridge now Casey." Mysterion said.

 **"I don't know Mysterion..."** Two-Face mumbled.

"Think about Grace. Everything can go back to normal once again." Mysterion said.

Two-Face started to think. He looked at Mysterion and then he looked back to the coin again. Then Two-Face saw that the coin fell of the bridge and down the deep fall.

 **"NO! You are lying to me Mysterion! I NEED THAT COIN!"** Two-Face yelled and then jumped of the bridge and down the fall, to try and catch the falling coin.

"CASEY! NO!" Mysterion yelled and then tried to save Two-Face from falling to his death.

* * *

Later the police arrived and arrested Loogie and the remaining thugs thanks to the clues and proofs Mysterion had dig up.

Later a police car stopped outside South Park's Mental Hospital and two cops led a boy out of the car that had a straightjacket on him. The boy was Casey. Then Kenny came walking by.

"Casey? Casey Miller?" Kenny asked.

Casey and the cops stopped and Casey turned around, facing Kenny. Only Casey's unharmed face could be seen, while the damaged side of his face was hidden behind of a shadow.

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" Casey asked.

"How are you doing? I am so glad to see you again." Kenny said.

"Good old Kenny. Always there. Never gives up on me." Casey said.

"I will never give up on you Casey. I never will." Kenny said and trapped Casey's shoulder.

Then the police led Casey into the mental hospital.

Kenny started to walk down the street and think. Crime really turns good people into monsters. Kevin Stoley was once a normal Mysterion fan that wouldn't hurt a fly. But, crime turned him into Mysterion's greatest nemesis and now he is probably dead and now recently crime turned Casey into the evil Two-Face and probably will more people turn evil thanks to all of the crimes. Motivation has sunk, but Kenny knows that he cannot give up on South Park now. Not now, not ever!

* * *

Meanwhile Two-Face was sitting alone in his cell and he could already hear the judge in his head.

"Order in the court! In the matter of the people versus Casey Miller! How does the jury please?" The judge asked.

 **"Quilty! Quilty! Quilty!"** Two-Face mumbled for himself in the cell.

"That is not your call, Casey Miller!" The judge said.

 **"QUILTY!"** Two-Face yelled a final time inside of his cell.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. Stay Tuned for new chapters and the next adventure will be co-written with the author SouthParkWritter197._

The End.


	7. Death Note

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Seven: Death Note.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Light Yagami?

 _A/N: This is yet another adventure that I will be co-writing with the writer "SouthParkWritter197". So, stick around for new adventures with both Mysterion and The Coon._

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _The school day was over and I was walking home. Everywhere I saw crime. I am so fucking tired of this crime filled town and this rotten world._

 _But then, I found it. The Notebok. The notebook that would change my life forever._

"What is this?" I asked and picked up the notebook.

 _The note book said "Death Note". I was about to just leave it there on the ground, but I decided to pick it up instead._

 _When I came home, I carefully studied the notebook and it's rules._

"Write the names of the person that you want to kill and remember that person's face and that person will die in a matter of forty seconds." I read in the note book.

 _This is ridiculous. But, I can try it out just to proove it wrong. But, who should I kill?_

 _Then suddenly the news started._

"A man namned Joseph Chill has taken several people hostages and he is threating to kill them all!" The newsman said and then showed a picture of Joseph Chill.

"It won't work, but what the hell!" I mumbled.

 _I wrote Joseph Chill's name in the notebook and looked at my clock._

"Forty seconds and nothing happened, I knew that this notebook was just a scam." I laughed, as I was about to leave.

"We have new updates! Joseph Chill just died of a heart attack and all the hostages are free!" The newsman said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

 _I just looked shocked at the television._

"I did that?! I killed Joseph Chill! That means I can kill anybody! I CAN BE A FUCKING GOD!" I yelled.

"I would take it easy if I was you." Somebody said behind me.

 _I turned around and saw a giant monster._

"AAAAHHHH! Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled and pointed at the giant monster.

"The name is Ryuk and I am a Shinigami." Ryuk said.

"A Shinigami? What is a Shinigami?" I asked.

"A god of death, my friend." Ryuk said.

"I see. But, why are you here?" I asked.

"That death note you have, it belongs to me, you see!" Ryuk said.

"It does?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does!" Ryuk said.

"I see, I guess that you are here to take it back and take my soul with you." I said.

"What?! Hell no!" Ryuk yelled.

"Your not?" I asked.

"No!" Ryuk repeated.

"But, why are you here then?" I asked.

"I dropped my notebook down in the human world on purpose just to have some fun and see what the human that would find it, accually would do with it. Don't feel special or anything. It was just a coincident that you happened to find it. You was not in anyway choosen or anything like that." Ryuk said.

"So, the notebook is mine and I can do whatever I want with it?" I asked.

"That's correct." Ryuk said.

"That is fucking awesome!" I yelled.

"So, what are you going to use the death note for?" Ryuk asked.

"I will create a new world without any bad people nor criminals and I will rule over this new world, as a God!" I yelled.

"If you killed of all bad people in the world, then woukd not you be the only bad person left?" Ryuk asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, since you will be the greatest killer, this world ever had." Ryuk said.

"But, it's different. I am only killing, so I can create a new world, a better world!" I said.

"Whatever you say, but I want you to know something Clyde." Ryuk said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Everybody human being will die sooner or later, even you mister God and when it's your time to die, I will be the one that writes your name down in my other death note. Got it Clyde?!" Ryuk asked.

 _I became a bit scared about these new updates._

"Yeah, I understand, but that will not happen to me for a long while." I said.

"Don't be too sure Clyde and I also want you to know that since your a human with a death note, you will not be able to enter neither heaven nor hell after you die. You will be trapped in limbo for an entire erternity." Ryuk said.

 _I became even more scared, but I knew that this would not stop me._

"Yeah, I understand..." I repeated.

* * *

 _One week later I had sucessively killed over a 100 people. Life sure felt good. Nobody could stop me. I followed the reports about my killings, on all news channels. But then, a boy called to a meeting._

"What is this? Who is that?!" I asked.

"Listen up, Kira! I am the famous detective M and also known as Martin Martinson. You are a nothing more, than a filthy villain yourself and I am promising you that I will track you down and send you to a life in prison!" Martin Martinson said, at the TV screen.

"Me, a villain?! Well, let's see if your so cocky, after this detective!" I yelled and wrote Martin Josephson's name in the death note.

 _A couple of seconds later, detective Martin Martinson got a heartattack and died and security guards dragged his courpse away._

"What's wrong? You got nothing else to say?" I laughed.

 _But, then a big "M" appeared on the screen and a voice suddenly appeared._

 **"Well, I never thought that would accually happen, but it did. Kira? You have offically proofed for all of us that you can kill without being there in person. Listen to me Kira! I know that you expected South Park's greatest detective would appear today on the TV, but that kid on the screen was an in-mate with a horrible disease, that would have died in a matters of days, so he offered to sign up, it wasn't me."** The voice said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Hehe! He got you there!" Ryuk laughed.

 **But, I assure you, that M is real! I do exist! Now, try and kill me!"** The voice demanded.

"You...You son of a bitch..." I mumbled.

"Haha!" Ryuk laughed.

 **"Well Kira, it seems that you cannot kill me after all. So, there are some people that you cannot kill. You have been giving me an useful hint. I feel to returning you the favour. I tell you something that I believe that you find interresting. All tho, this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the South Park region. I had plans to broadcast this messege around the world, till we found you. But, it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."** The voice said.

 _I felt speechless._

"Hehehehe! This M guy is pretty good!" Ryuk laughed.

 **"To be completly honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now, before I am able sentance you to life in prison. Naturally, I am very interrested to know how you are able connect these murderes, without being present. But, I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions, when I catch you. Let's meet again soon...Kira..."** The voice said and then suddenly went silent.

 _I felt shocked._

"M...Who is he? I need to find out and then kill him." I mumbled.

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

 _I had just listen to M's message to Kira and I entered my study room to have a private call, with M himself._

"I am here L." I said.

 **"Chief Donovan. I am so glad that you made it."** M's voice said.

"Your broadcast seems to have been a success M. You prooved that Kira does exist and that he is operating in South Park." I said.

 **"Indeed, but now we need to create us a task force. A task force that is ready to risk their lives to bring Kira to justice."** M's voice said.

"I agree, but I don't believe the rest of the task force, will like that they are risking their lifes, while your hiding behind your screen." I said.

 **"I agree and that is why I have planned a meeting. Bring your most loyal police officers and meet me at the South Park Hotel, tomorrow night, room 10."** M's voice said.

"Oh, alright..." I mumbled.

 **"Come in two separate groups and do not be late. Remember, that Kira probably got his eyes on you."** M's voice said and ended the call.

* * *

 _I selected my most loyal men and we all headed to that hotel._

"I don't like this Chief. I mean, what if this is just a trap?" One of them asked.

"Look, we don't have any other options right now. Kira needs to be stopped by all costs and M may be the last person that can be able to helping us out." I said.

We all entered the room and there we saw...

"Mysterion?!" We all yelled.

"That's right...I am M..." Mysterion said.

 _We all interrodused ourself to Mysterion, but then suddenly Mysterion formed a fake gun with his hand._

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Mysterion said and aimed the fake gun at our direction.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" One of my men yelled.

"If I was Kira, then you would all have been dead by now. You guys need to be more careful in the future." Mysterion said.

"But, you are M and Mysterion!" The same guy yelled.

"And I could also have been Kira. You would not bave known that. I might just have challanged Kira, just so I could get all of your trust, make you all come over here and then kill you all. But, since you are all still alive, I guess that proof that I am not Kira." Mysterion said.

 _I saw that the rest of the cops all looked both annoyed and irritated at Mysterion._

"He is right. If he was Kira then we would all have been dead by now." I said.

"Indeed. Should we begin our meeting?" Mysterion asked.

* * *

"So, have you found any other clues Mysterion?" I asked.

"Well, as you all already know. Kira is acting in South Park, further more, after studying his schedule of killings, I would accually guess that he is a student." Mysterion said.

"A student?!" I asked.

"Yes. Chief Donovan?" Mysterion asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I would like you to invite your son Clyde to the next big police event." Mysterion asked.

"Why? Is he a suspect?" I yelled.

"Not necessary. But, to catch Kira, we could need to bring in the both the most smartest people and also the most smartest students in South Park and your son is a member of MENSA of South Park, as I recall it." Mysterion said.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Good, then bring him to that event." Mysterion said.

"Isn't it better to bring in the Coon & Friends instead?" One of my men asked.

"No, first of all, they are all spread out through the entire galaxy and Kira will been having the time to kill alot of more people before they would arrive and secondly, they are all open targets for Kira. He could easy kill them all. No, this is a battle of the minds and no super powers will be to any help for us here." Mysterion said.

"Speaking of Coon, I'll bet that he is Kira!" The same guy said.

"If these killings appeared in a couple of mounts ago, then yes. Then Coon would have been my top suspect too. However, Coon has changed since then. No, Coon is not Kira..." Mysterion mumbled.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

 _Mysterion became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Don't forget to bring your son to that event Chief Donovan." Mysterion repeated and completly ignoring my question.

"I ask you again Mysterion! Is my son a suspect?!" I yelled.

 _Mysterion became silent again._

"I don't know yet. Only time can tell." Mysterion said.

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _Clyde Donovan...He matches perfect of my view on Kira. Still, it's only a 5% chance that he accually is Kira. I need to carefully study him during that event._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _Dad has invited me to an big event. About time! I was sitting on a chair and listening to the announcer and then I saw Mysterion sitting next to me. The famous crime fighter._

"Are you Mysterion? The famous crime fighter?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Mysterion said.

"I am a big fan of you and everything that you hade done for South Park." I said.

"Thank you." Mysterion said.

 _The meeting continued and I listened carefully to the announcer. But, then Mysterion turned to me again._

"Can you keep a secret between only you and me?" Mysterion asked.

 _A secret?_

"A secret? Yeah, go ahead Mysterion!" I said.

 _Mysterion looked me right in my eyes._

"I just wanted to tell you, that I am M..." Mysterion said.

 _I freezed. He is M? Mysterion is M? Ofcourse, it's so obvious. But, why is he telling me this? He must be suspecting me. No, it's impossible. Confront him, but don't be too obvious._

"If you are who you say you are, then you got my fullest respect for hunting down Kira." I said.

"Thank you." Mysterion repeated.

"But, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"The rumours about your interligence has reached us and we want to recruit South Park's smartest people to bring down Kira. Interrested?" Mysterion asked.

 _Is this a trick? It's best that I accept the offer. Then I can keep a better look at Mysterion and the rest of the task force and then I could kill them all. I must accept this offer._

"I'll accept your offer Mysterion." I said.

"Good." Mysterion said.

* * *

 _I went home again and both closed and locked the door to my room. I sat down at my desk._

"Dammit! He got me!" I yelled and hit my hands at my desk.

"What? What do you mean?" Ryuk asked.

"He is on to me! Why would he in that case tell me that he is M?!" I yelled.

"Just kill him then." Ryuk said.

"I cannot do that!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Ryuk asked.

"Because, first of all, if I kill him right after he told me that he was M, then I would become the task force's new top suspect and second of all, I may know about M's secret identity now, but I still don't know about Mysterion's ssecret identity. I don't know anything about his face and I don't know anything about his name. I don't know anything about him!" I yelled.

"Oh right..." Ryuk mumbled.

"Anyway, I will be on him till I learn about his secret identity and when I do, then I will kill him. If it's my friendship that you want Mysterion, then I will give it to you. But, when your guard is finally down, then I will finally kill you! MUHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _Now when Clyde works for me, I can keep my eyes on him most of the time. I just have this odd this feeling that he is Kira and if he is Kira, then I will wait till he finally makes a mistake and then I will finally be able to capture him._

"I got a question Mysterion." A cop asked

"Sure." I said.

"If Clyde is a suspect, then why the hell did you let him join the task force? He could kill us all!" The cop asked.

"If all of us are dying now, right after Clyde Donovan has joined the task force, then there are no doubts anymore that he is Kira. Clyde will be sentanced to life in prison and all of us risked our lifes to capture Kira, just what we signed up for." I said.

"Oh, so is that your plan?" The cop asked.

"Not really. If Clyde is Kira, then he is far too smart to do such a simple mistake. No, if Clyde is Kira, then we will learn it in time. He won't do no mistakes now." I said.

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I entered the headquaters and both Mysterion, my dad and the rest of the task force informed me that even if I was part of the task force, I was still one of the suspects. I want so badly to kill them all and mostly Mysterion, but I cant, atleast not yet!_

"Clyde, you are late..." Mysterion said.

"Only by two minutes." I responded.

"Indeed, two minutes wasted, which we could have used by investigating instead. Two minutes extra which we bought Kira some more time..." Mysterion mumbled.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry! It won't happen again, alright?" I yelled.

"If you say so Clyde, if you say so..." Mysterion said.

 _We were investigating for hours, but then suddenly Mysterion heared an alarm. Some bank robbers were robbing a bank and Mysterion had to stop them. If he only accepted Kira's help, then those bank robbers would have been stopped in a matter of seconds. But, fuck his moral code and fuck him!_

"Continue with the investigation without me, for now!" Mysterion demanded and left.

"Sure Mysterion." I said and smiled.

 _I cannot wait till he is finally dead._

* * *

 _Some hours later, Mysterion came back and he was covered in blood._

"Mysterion?! Holy fuck!" I yelled and came closer to him.

"Mysterion?! What the hell happened?!" My dad asked.

"Those bank robbers carried heavy automatic weapons and they managed to shoot at me, but I still managed to stop them and bring them to jail." Mysterion said.

 _Jail?! They should die for this! But, at the same time. Shame that they failed to kill Mysterion. Oh well! Mysterion is mine for the killing anyway._

"I'll help you Mysterion." I said and cleaned his wounds with some paper.

"You don't have to do that Clyde." Mysterion said.

"I know that, but I want to help you out Mysterion." I said and smiled.

"Very well then...If you insists..." Mysterion mumbled.

 _Finally! I got Mysterion's DNA saved on this piece of paper. Now, I can finally kill him! But, not right now. It would be too suspecious. But, in time, I will use this DNA sample to kill you of, once and for all Mysterion!_

* * *

 _It had been several mounts of investigation now and we had found alot of more suspects. The rest of the task force didn't suspect me anymore. It was like they had completly forgot that I ever was a suspect. The main problem was still Mysterion. He haven't been mentioning me neither, but I still know_ _that he is still suspecting me._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _Alot of new suspects, but you are still my top suspect, Clyde Donovan. The rest of the task force might have forgotten all about you, but I am still keeping my eyes on you._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I was pretending to investigate, but in reality I was studying Mysterion's blood for DNA. I was awaiting the results. Soon, I would know Mysterion's secret identity._

 _Soon the answers showed up on my screen. Both his name and image and it really shocked me. Can this guy really be him? Ofcourse it is! I can finally kill him! But, not here and now. I need to create a fake alarm and take everybody of guard._

* * *

 _Some days later._

"Mysterion! I got news about Kira!" I yelled to Mysterion.

"Tell me more." Mysterion responded.

"I got this alarm from an old factory at the South Park harbor. They believe that Kira is one of them and he is holding them hostages now after they busted him." I said.

"Show me the recording." Mysterion said.

"I will." I said and showed him the fake recording.

 _"Help us! Kira is here and he is holding us hostages! We found about his secret identity and now he has gone all mad! Save us!"_ The person on the recording yelled.

"This sure seems like an odd move for Kira." Mysterion said.

"Well, he probably got desperate after he got busted." I said.

"I guess that me and the task force need to check that old factory out." Mysterion said.

 _Yeah, you do that. Because, while you are gone, I will stay here at the headquaters and finally kill you Mysterion._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

"Well, good luck capturing Kira." Clyde said.

"You are joining us Clyde." I said.

"Why?! No, I need to stay here to back you guys up!"" Clyde said with a surprised voice.

 _Clyde's reaction is exacly what I was expecting. It's something tricky about this._

"Because, I am still suspecting that you are Kira." I said.

"Again with this shit?! Kira is over at that old factory! Look me in the eyes Mysterion! Do I seriously look like a fucking killer to you?!" Clyde asked and looked right into my eyes.

 _I paused for a few seconds._

"Yes, Yes you do Clyde..." I mumbled.

 _Clyde hit me right in my face and I kicked him._

* * *

 _Later, me, Clyde and the rest of the task force all entered the old factory._

"This is the police! Where is Kira?!" Chief Donovan yelled.

"Kira? There is no Kira here and it has never been." One of the employes said.

"There is no Kira here?!" Chief Donovan asked.

"No, I am affraid not." The same employe said.

"Mysterion?! Who gave you this tip?!" Chief Donovan asked.

"That's it! I know who Kira is!" I said.

"You are?! Then who is it then?!" Chief Donovan asked.

 _I looked over at Clyde's direction. Now I understand why he wanted to stay at the headquarters. He has probably used his interligence to find about my secret identity and he planned to lure me over here, only so he could kill me, back at the headquaters, but I ruined his plans, by forcing him to come along too. You are all mine now Clyde Donovan..._

"Kira is..." I started.

 _But, then I suddenly got such a chest pain and I couldn't breath. I fell lifeless to the floor and Clyde captured me._

 _I could see my entire life flash through my eyes. My birth, Karen, Millie, The Joker, Coon & Friends and finally Clyde. I could see how Clyde's eyes had turned red and that he smiled at my lifeless body. Yeah, Clyde Donovan is deffenity Kira..._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I saw how Mysterion's life left his dead eyes. I killed him! Mysterion is dead! Luckily Mysterion didn't know that I wrote the timing of his death before I gave him the news. I knew that he wanted me to come along too. I knew that I was still his top suspect and now it's time to put on an act for these fools._

"Hey?! Mysterion?! Come on! Snap out of it!" I yelled.

"What happened?!" What is going on?!" My dad asked.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Calm down Clyde!" My dad yelled.

"We are all going to die! Mysterion is dead and we are next!" I yelled.

The task force members paniced.

"Dame you! Where are you Kira?! You will fucking pay for this!" I yelled.

* * *

 _Some days later, every member from the task force arrived at Mysterion's private funeral._

"Mysterion, we have all gathered here for your private funeral. We never removed your suit when we buried you, so your secret identity is still a secret. This is not over yet. I swear to you. We will catch Kira and arrest him. That is our promise to you. So, you can rest in piece..." My dad said.

"That's right! We will catch Kira and avenge Mysterion. Solving this case, will be our last gift to him and to all of Kira's victims and to all of the people of the world. I swear right here and now that I will sentance Kira to life in prison." I said and clenched my fist.

 _The other polices left, but I stayed at Mysterion's grave._

"Is Clyde comming?" One of the cops asked.

"Leave him alone..." My dad said and they all left.

 _Ryuk arrived behind me._

"Well, what do you know? So, Mysterion is finally gone for good, huh? Too bad! I guess that it means it wont be anything interresting to look forward to anymore." Ryuk said.

 _I started to sob, but my sobbing soon turned into laughing._

"MUHAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

 _Ryuk looked at me._

"Finally! Now, nobody is in my way anymore, it's just a matter of time now, before I kill of the police too! Do you hear that Mysterion?! You might have stopped every super villain that you have ever faced, but I am no super villain, I am a god and you cannot defeat a god! I WIN!" I yelled at Mysterion's grave.

 _The grave was silent and my eyes turned red again._

"Did you say that you no longer have anything interresting to look forward to anymore Ryuk? Well, I promise that won't be the case, from now on. I am going to show you the creation of a new world." I said.

 _I walked through South Park and I could see that criminals were dying all around me._

"I...Am The God...Of The New World..." I mumbled.

* * *

 _I entered the headquarters._

"What should we do without Mysterion?" My dad asked me.

"We cannot let the people know that Mysterion is dead. I will take the role as Mysterion. I will lead this investigation and be in charge of Mysterion's announcments. That's a promise, I did to Mysterion." I said.

"Yeah! So, what is the plan? Mysterion?" My dad asked me.

"Who is our top suspect?" I asked.

"Larry Krueger, a former cop of the southern police department of South Park. He got fired because of his police brutally and he also supported both Kira and killing criminals. Some people also saw him at the South Park harbor, around the same time of Mysterion's death." My dad said.

"That sounds suspecious. I will call that department with the help of Mysterion's voice changer and ask them for more tips about this guy." I said and picked up the phone.

"Good idea!" My dad said.

 _Then somebody answered on the other line._

"Hello! Yes?" A man answered.

 **"This is M!"** I said.

"I don't believe it! It's M!" The man mumbled.

 **"I have already heard from Chief Donovan about your suspeciouns about your ex-employe Larry Krueger and his connections to the Kira case! Will you help us with the investigation, to end Larry Kruegers murders?"** I asked.

"I see...Well..." The man started.

 _Then somebody else took over the phone._

"Pass me the phone..." Another voice said.

 _Huh? What are they doing?_

 **"I am pleased to meet you at last M, or should I say Mysterion number two?"** Another voice with a voice changer said.

 _I became both surprised and speechless._

 **"Number two? What do you mean by that? Who is this?"** I asked.

 **"There is really no point of trying to hide it anymore. We are a new orginization knowed as the SPK or Special Provision for Kira. We were both created and established to both find and to capture Kira, without the help of Mysterion. Further more, seven of our top members already know about Mysterion's death."** The voice said.

 _They do? Where did they hear that? Who the hell told them?_

 **"As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK...You can adress me, as C..."** The voice said.

 _C?! Who the hell is this guy? Is he joking? But, I got this strange feeling! What is it and why does it feel, like I am still speaking with Mysterion?_

 _I could see Mysterion in front of me, still chasing and investigating me and it felt weird. I need to find C guy and his team and kill them all._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the second chapter, which will be posted on "SouthParkWritter197's" fanfiction "Coon: The Animated Series". The third and final chapter will be posted on this fanfiction._

To Be Continued...


	8. Death Note: Kira Change The World

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Eight: Death Note: Kira Change The World.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers, DC Comics and Madhouse.

Beta-Reader: A Shinigami?

 _A/N: The next chapter of the Death Note story. Stay Tuned!_

* * *

 _(Clyde opened up his eyes and Ryuk smiled)_

 _It's time for he final fight_

 _(Clyde and Mysterion stands on the top of each building and facing eachother)_

 _The fight for life and death_

 _DEATH NOTE_

 _(An apple falls in Clyde's hand)_

 _I need to drop all of my fear_

 _(Clyde walks on a small bridge over two high buildings)_

 _My fear, my fear of death_

 _(Clyde takes a bite of the apple)_

 _Alot of obsticales will be in my way_

 _(We see the task members, then we see a computer screen with the letter M and then we see the grim reaper holding a courpse)_

 _But, nobody can stop me_

 _(We see a group of Shinigamis smiling)_

 _No, not anymore!_

 _(A pencil, drawing on a paper could be seen, then a bloody hand, then Clyde is opening his eyes again and a wase is falling to the ground and breaking)_

 _Soon the world will be under my feet._

 _(Ryuk could be seen flying and Clyde's eyes are turning red)_

 _Everybody that tries to stop me will eliminated._

 _(Mysterion and Clyde are facing eachother in a big corridor and Mysterion is walking closer to Clyde)_

 _But, I still want the world to see me as their rightful God._

 _(A sad girl is seen crying in the rain and Clyde is reaching out his hand to her and she does the same)_

 _The God of the new world_

 _(Wings are growing out of Clyde's back and his eyes turns red again and an apple is appearing and then the Death Note)_

 _KIRA CHANGE THE WORLD_

* * *

 _Flashback time:_

Coon's POV:

 _I had just returned back to South Park again after a dangerous adventure with the Coon & Friends. But, I could feel that it was something wrong._

 _Then it beeped in my cellphone. I got a text message from a private number. I started to read through the text message. It only had three words and those three words took me by surprise._

 _"Mysterion is dead."_

 _I could not believe it. It cannot be true. I started to cry. Who will help me to clean up this town now?_

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's journal:

 _"This is Mysterion. If you recieve this message, then it means I am dead and that Kira has temproary won. However, Kira cannot win. So, I will give my succesor this journal, as a back-up and I expect that my successor is Coon. So, listen up! I started by tricking Kira, so he gave away that he was hiding in South Park. Later, I started to work together with Chief Donovan and his men in order to capture Kira and I got a top suspect quite early. Chief Donovan's son Clyde Donovan. I want you to keep your eyes on him, since he pronably is Kira. Be on your guard Coon! Kira will use any kind of tricks to find out about your identity. Even using your DNA. If Coon fails with this mission and get's killed by Kira, then I leave the very same message to Coon's successors and I really hope that you have some successors Coon. Because if you doesn't and Kira kills you then this is the end of the world as we know it. That is all!"_

* * *

Back to the pressent:

Clueless' POV:

"Coon's successors huh? I guess that is us." I said.

"It's impossible! Kira have defeated both Mysterion and Coon! He is too smart too be defeated!" Hacker cried.

"Haha!" You are cute. Trust me darling. Kira will be dead by my hand!" I said and clenched my fist.

"Don't call me that and besides, Mysterion and Coon would never kill Kira!" Hacker yelled.

"What Mysterion and Coon would do, doesn't really matter anymore. We are playing by my rules now cutie." I laughed.

"Stop calling me that and besides, didn't you have a plan to save Mysterion?" Hacker asked.

"Not really, I just said that to win you guys trust." I said.

"What?! You monster!" Hacker yelled and was about to attack me, but I easily dodged it.

"No, Mysterion was one of the players in my little game and Kira stole him out my hands. However, he will not kill Coon. He is too important to me." I said.

"What are you talking about? Kira have probably killed Coon already." Hacker said.

"Haha! You are naive like a precious little flower and I am loving it!" I laughed and flirted with Hacker.

End of Clueless POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _Eric Cartman?! Ofcourse, if Kenny McCormick was Mysterion, then his best friend had to be The_ _Coon. Well Coon, say hello to Mysterion for me._

 _i started to write down his name and then I waited for forty seconds, but nothing happened._

 _What?! Why isn't anything happening?! I could kill Mysterion, so why can I not kill Coon?! Why is he immune?!_

"I have no idea. He should have dropped dead by now." Ryuk said.

 _Well, it doesn't matter. I will convince my dad, to convince the procecuter, to execute Coon, instead of sentance him to life in prison. He is Kira after all and Kira deserves the same faith as all of his victims suffered through._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was brought to a dark cell and in there, Yates and a bunch of other cops were waiting for me._

"I should have knowed it all along. Coon and Kira was the same person all along." Yates said.

"Yes, I am Coon, but I am not Kira you fucking asshole!" I yelled.

 _Yates picked up his gun and beat me several times with it._

"I am the luckiest guy in the world! Here I am, just seconds from killing my archenemy Coon and Kira, the greatest killer in the history of mankind and only with one single bullet!" Yates laughed.

"Fuck you Yates! I am not Kira!" I yelled.

 _Then Yates pressed his gun into my mouth._

"See you in Hell Kira!" Yates laughed.

 _But, then the celldoor opened and both Chief Donovan and his son Clyde Donovan entered._

"That's enough Yates! Everybody out of here! Me and my son will have a private conversation with Kira." Chief Donovan said.

 _Yates groaned, as he and the other cops left the cell. Chief Donovan and Clyde both sat down._

"Thank you! You saved me!" I said.

"Not really..." Chief Donovan mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You will be executed..." Chief Donovan mumbled.

"What?! But, I am not Kira!" I yelled.

 _I could see that Clyde was smiling._

"Clyde is Kira! You got to believe me!" I yelled.

"Bah! Mysterion had the same theory, but he never had any real proofs. But, we have alot of proofs that you are Kira. Also, Clyde have done everything in his power to fill the gap Mysterion left after he died and in order to capture you Kira." Chef Donovan said.

 _I started to cry._

"Don't you understand that he is manupilating you all?! Clyde is Kira and he is the evil himself!" I sobbed.

"Dad, I think we have heared enough. Obviously, Kira is trying to break us apart and we cannot let that happen." Clyde said.

"Right..." Chief Donovan said and left the room.

 _Clyde was about to leave the room too, but he turned to me one last time._

"It's a big day for you tomorrow Coon." Clyde said and smiled and his eyes turned red too.

"You will not get away with this..." I sobbed.

"Say hello to Mysterion for me." Clyde said and left the room.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Hackers' POV:

 _I hate to work with this creep, but in order to save Coon and stop Kira, then I really doesn't have any other choices._

"So, what is your plan to save Coon?" I asked.

"I am still thinking about a plan." Clueness said.

"You mean, you doesn't got one yet?!" I yelled.

"Take it easy darling!" Clueness said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled.

 _Then the phone rang and both me and Clueless looked confused. I picked up the phone._

"Hello?!" I asked.

 **"I am an ally in your fight against Kira and I know how to save Coon."** A voice with a voice-changer said.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

 **"Meet me at the South Park harbor around midnight and you can adress me, as W..."** The voice said and hanged up.

 _I looked at Clueness' direction._

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You know that W might be Kira, right?" Clueless asked.

"It doesn't matter. If he is not Kira and he is able to help us, then I take it. You doesn't seem to have a plan anyway and I am so tired of hanging around with you anyway." I said and prepared to leave.

"So, you are going to face this W guy, even if he likely is Kira?" Clueness asked.

"That's right! Are you joining me or not?!" I asked.

"A bold move! I love it!" Clueness laughed.

"Then let us go!" I said and we both left.

* * *

 _We arrived at the South Park harbor around midnight, but nobody was there._

"I bet we just walked into a trap." Clueless said.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

 _Then we suddenly heared somebody take a bite. It sounded like somebody just took a bite of a piece of a chocolate bar and then we suddenly saw a hooded creature that was walking in our direction._

"I guess that is our guy." Clueless said.

"Are you W?" I asked.

"W is only an alias. My real name is Wello." Wello said and took a bite of a piece of chocolate.

"I like this guy already." Clueless said.

"Why do you want to help us?" I asked.

"I am a Mysterion supporter and a former Kira supporter. I really hate crimes and I liked both their ways of stoppning criminals. However, that all changed after Kira killed Mysterion. I know that Mysterion was investigating Kira, but that doesn't mean Kira can kill Mysterion. Mysterion was a hero and not a villain. I have promised myself to avenge Mysterion, by stoppning Kira once and for all." Wello said.

"But, how do we know that you are not Kira?" Clueless asked.

"If I was Kira then I could have killed the two of you here and now." Wello responded.

"Guys! Enough! Now we finally have us a perefect team to save Coon and to stop Kira! We are both Mysterion's and Coon's successors!" I said.

"That is true and I already have a top suspect and I suspect that you have the same top suspect too." Wello said.

"Clyde Donovan..." I mumbled.

"That's correct." Wello said and took yet another bite of his chocolate.

"Did you had a plan to save Coon?" I asked.

"I do and we doesn't have much time. Coon will be executed tomorrow." Wello said.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"Coon will not be executed! Not on my watch!" Clueless said.

"I will need your help too Clueless, but we are doing this through Mysterion's and Coon's rules. No killing!" Wello said.

"Fine..." Clueless mumbled.

"But, what is your plan to stop Kira then?" I asked.

"Kira is so smart that he never makes any mistakes at all and he is surrounded by cops all days. So, he is basically unreachable." Wello said.

"So, what you are saying is that there is no way for us to defeat Kira?" I asked.

"I never said that. I just said that Kira wis unreachable. However, there is a second Kira." Wello said.

"A SECOND KIRA?! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM NOW?!" I yelled.

"Yes, but that is a good thing. I have been investigating the second Kira for awhile now, while you guys have focused on the first Kira and the second Kira have done several mistakes already and one of those mistakes might be the downfall for the first Kira." Wello said.

"Why have the first Kira accepted a second Kira by his side, if the second Kira does mistakes?" I asked.

"Probably as an alibi, so the last people who are suspecting him will stop suspecting him. I bet that there are still some people in the SPPD that are still suspecting Clyde to be Kira. Even after Mysterion's death and now Clyde want's to eliminate all the suspecious of him being Kira. While the first Kira is in public, the second Kira does all of his dirty works. However, this is the first mistake that the first Kira have ever made. Because, he is not prepared that we will be starting to investigate the second Kira and not him. This might be the end of both the Kiras." Wello said.

"So, who is the second Kira?" I asked.

"The second Kira is..." Wello said.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Craig's POV:

 _My name is Craig Tucker. Today I am so happy. Recently I had been bullied by some older kids and I really wanted revange on them. However, my alcoholic father and my idiotic mother just told me that is the way of life. How I hated them both. But, then it happened. The great car crash that killed all of my bullies and both of my parents. I know that this wasn't any coinidence. It was the doing of Kira. I promised myself that I would always be loyal to Kira. My God! Then_ _my best friend Clyde Donovan told me the news. He is Kira and he asked me to be the second Kira. I would delete all the criminals and bad people from this world as Kira's second in command. I am so happy!_

End of Craig's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

"So, do you understand your task Craig?" I asked.

"I do and thank you so much again Clyde!" Craig said.

"We cannot ever be seen together and you can only kill people if I am working with the task force or if I am on a party or something." I said.

"Ofcource!" Craig said.

 _I was about to leave._

"And one more thing Craig." I said.

"Sure Clyde!" Craig said.

"Don't do any more silly mistakes. I am planning to be Kira for an eternity and I don't want those plans to be ruined by some silly mistakes." I said.

"I promise!" Craig said.

 _You better, because if you mess up, then I will not hassitate to kill you too Craig Tucker..._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

 _I was taking a walk in a park._

 _Only one more hour to Coon's execution. Then I felt a gun to my back and the person with the gun put on headphones over my ears and I sat on my knees on the ground._

 **"Nice to finally meet eachother Chief Donovan."** A voice with a voice changer said.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked.

 **"Me? I am Kira."** The voice said.

"That's impossible! Coon is Kira and we have arrested him already!" I yelled.

 **"You naive old man! Ofcourse Coon is Kira. Did you seriously thought there was only one? We are an entire group!"** The voice said.

"An entire group of Kiras?! What the fuck do you want?!" I asked.

 **"We want alot. But, for now. We only want our Kira member, Coon to be released."** The voice said.

"I cannot do that and how can I really know that you guys aren't just messing around with me?" I asked.

 **"I knew that you would ask me that. Do you see that little cute girl over there? The girl with the red hair?"** The voice asked.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

 **"To proof to you that I am Kira, I will kill her..."** The voice said.

 _KILL HER?!_

"Please don't do that!" I yelled.

 **"It's already too late..."** The voice said.

 _Then I saw that the little cute girl with the red hair got a heartattack. She could not breath and fell lifeless apart on the ground._

 _I felt speechless and yet all I wanted to do was to scream._

"Oh my fucking god! You are Kira!" I sobbed.

 **"Order your men to release Coon or I will kill of both you, your son Clyde Donovan and also the rest of the task force too."** The voice demanded.

 _I have no choice. I picked up my phone._

"Yates here!" Yates answered.

"Yates! Release Coon right now!" I said.

"You got to be kidding me? He will be executed in less than an hour and he is Kira!" Yates yelled.

"Yeah, he is Kira, but there are several Kiras!" I said.

"How do you know?" Yates asked.

"Because, they are holding me hostage right now!" I said.

"Are you alright sir?" Yates asked,

"For now, just release Coon now!" I mumbled.

"How do you know that they are telling you the truth?" Yates asked.

"BECAUSE, I JUST SAW THEM KILLING A LITTLE GIRL! RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! NOW RELEASE COON, DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"I will, but what will Clyde say?" Yates asked.

"He will understand..." I sobbed.

 _Then I was knocked out._

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

Clueless's POV:

 _I knocked out the chief with my gun and brought the headphones to my own ears instead._

"Can I please kill him Wello?" I asked.

 **"No! We must go and pick up Coon now and give Hacker the headphones now."** Wello said through the headphones.

"Fine! Hey future wife! You can stop pretending now!" Clueless yelled.

 _Hacker stood up again._

"Stoppit Clueless!" She yelled.

"Haha!" I laughed.

 **"Make sure that no undercover cops aren't following you."** Wello said through the headphones.

"I am not a newbie! Hey future mrs Clueless! Wello want's to talk with you!" I said and gave Hacker the headphones.

"Jerk! I hate you!" Hacker said and took the headphones.

"Haha!" I laughed.

 _Those fools. When we have saved Coon and defeated Kira, then you don't know what is waiting you. The great Clueless is back in the game again and so will be the accual game itself be too. Haha!_

End of Clueless's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

"Yes Wello?" I asked.

 **"Well acted Hacker."** Wello said through the headphones.

"Thank you Wello, but how will we be able to save Coon without being arrested too?" I asked.

 **"I have a bullet proof van and they will not dare to not follow the chief's order. Especcially not** **if there is a group of Kiras, that are prepared to kill them all. I will pick you guys up!"** Wello said through the headphones, as then hung up the phone.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was still ln my cell, when suddenly Yates entered my cell with the other cops that beated me up earlier._

"What do you want now Yates?" I asked.

"It seems like your group of Kiras are trying to free you, but I am affraid that I cannot let that happen." Yates said.

"What are you fucking talking about and I am still not Kira!" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! See you in Hell Kira!" Yates yelled and aimed the gun at my head's direction once again.

 _But, then suddenly one of the cops collapsed on the cell floor._

"What the fuck?!" Yates yelled.

 _Then all cops died of hearts attacks in the room and Yates paniced._

"Fine! We will let you go! Just don't kill me!" Yates sobbed.

 _What the hell is going on? Why is Kira killing them?_

 _I went outside and there I saw a black van. The back door of the van opened and Clueless appeared._

"Clueless?" I asked.

"Get in fatboy!" Clueless said and pulled me in and then the van droved of.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Hackers's POV:

 _Me and Wello were in the shotgun of the van and Coon and Clueless were in the back of the van._

"Coon is in the van! Drive Wello!" I yelled.

"Right!" Wello said.

 _Then I saw cops cars behind Wello's van._

"Cops!" I yelled.

"It's fine." Wello said.

 _Wello drove to the South Park harbor._

"What are you planning to do Wello?" I asked.

"Say hello to the fishes." Wello said.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" I yelled.

 _Wello drove the van down the water and we sunk._

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

 _I sat next to Yates in the police car and we saw the big van driving down into the water._

"Oh shit! The Kiras just killed themself!" I yelled.

"What should we do now Chief?" Yates asked.

"Find that van in the water and look for survivors!" I demanded.

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

 _I opened up my eyes and we were still alive and the van was still running._

"We are still alive! How is that even possible?" I asked.

"This van is build to run under water. Like a submarine." Wello said.

"That's amazing!" I yelled.

"I know and now Coon is saved and our next step is to stop Kira." Wello said and took yet another bite of a piece of chocolate.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was in the back of the van with Clueless._

"Thank you for saving me." I said.

"Haha! Now, don't get use to it!" Clueless laughed.

"I cannot believe why Kira didn't kill me." I said.

"He couldn't. You are immune, you see." Clueless said.

"What?! Why am I immune?!" I asked with a surprised voice.

"Because, when you brought the Death Note to our hideout earlier, right before the cops arrested you, then I stole some of the pages from the Death Note and wrote your name in it." Clueless said.

 _What?!_

"You did what?!" I yelled.

"I wrote your name on one of the pages of the Death Note. I am the one now that is deciding when you are going to die Coon and trust me, it won't be for a very long time." Clueless laughed.

"You bastard...I don't know if I should thank you or kick your ass..." I mumbled.

"Haha! You are so fucking adorable Coon!" Clueless laughed.

"Wait, so was you the one that killed those cops that tried to kill me and not Kira?!" I asked.

"Yeah, that was me...I cannot let them harm my Coon!" Clueless said and smiled.

"But, why did you spare Yates then?" I asked.

"Because, Yates is part of the game. He is one of my many game pieces and I need new and more pieces now, since Mysterion vanished." Clueless laughed.

"I see..." I mumbled.

 _I need to put this maniac behind bars, right after we have stopped Kira._

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I was on a big party with a bunch of other task force members and other cops. Coon was executed several hours ago and soon Craig will start the killing, so we need to look for a second Kira too. Then I will be able to continue as the second M or Mysterion and nobody will suspect that I am Kira anymore._

 _Then breaking news started._

"This is breaking news! Kira is back and he killing more than ever!" The newsman said.

 _Excellent..._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Craig's POV:

 _I was at an old factory and I wrote down several peoples names._

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" I mumbled, while I was writing down names.

End of Craig's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _Craig is accually doing a fine job._

"This is sick! So, Coon was never Kira?!" A cop yelled.

"Yes, Coon was Kira. However, it seems like we are dealing with a second Kira..." I mumbled.

"A second Kira?!" Another cop yelled.

"Yes, a sucessor to Coon. A sucessor that seems to want to avenge Coon's death." I said.

 _The other cops all looked surprised at me._

 _Then my phone rang._

"Excuse me gentlemen, Clyde Donovan here!" I answered the phone and left the room.

"Clyde! This is your father speaking!" My dad responded.

"Ah dad! Please, tell me all about Coon's execution." I said and took a victory sipp out of my drink.

"Coon has escaped! He was freed by a group that all claimed to be Kiras!" My dad yelled.

 _I spitted out my drink._

 _WHAT?!_

"What?! How the hell did they escape and how did they get access to Coon?! You just got tricked dad! It could not be a group of Kiras!" I said.

"They were all Kiras! They killed a little girl right in front of my face and then several of Yates's men got killed too!" My dad yelled.

 _How is this even possible? There are only two Kiras and it's only me and Craig._

"Where are they now?!" I asked.

"They drove down the water at South Park harbour and then just disappeared, but we are still looking." My dad said.

 _What the fuck..._

"Down the water?! Well, find them by any costs. These Kiras must be stopped. I talk to you later dad." I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

 _I headed home once again and closed and locked the door behind of me._

WHY?! Why cannot Coon die?! He survived the death note, he survived the execution and he probably survived falling down the water! I killed Mysterion without no problems! But, why cannot Coon fucking die?!" I yelled.

"Haha! It seems like you have finally met your match Clyde!" Ryuk laughed.

"Bullshit! Compared to Mysterion, Coon is just a stupid idiot. He must have some kind of guardian angel, but that doesn't matter. Because, I will kill him one way or another!" I yelled.

 _Then my phone rang and it was a private number, so I turned on the voice-changer again._

 **"This is M!"** I answered.

 **"Mysterion! Finally we got time to talk."** Another voice with a voice-changer responded.

 _What the fuck?!_

 **"And who are you?"** I asked.

 **"How rough of me. My name is W and I am the new head of the SPK, after C got executed."** The voice said.

 _Another one?! SPK! They must be the group of Kiras that freed Coon! I must eliminate that fucking group once and for all!_

 **"Coon is still alive, he was recently freed by a group of Kiras and since Coon was involved earlier in the SPK, we are now suspecting that you guys are this new group of Kiras."** I said.

 **"Is Coon free? That is more than we know. We are not involved in Coon's escaping** **, but you must have been tricked. Since there is only one Kira and we know who it is."** The voice said.

 _They got to be kidding! Who the fuck are they?!_

 **"Who are you suspecting?"** I asked.

 **"We are not suspecting anybody. We know that this person is the accual Kira and we want to proof that Coon isn't Kira."** The voice said.

 _Oh god! Oh god!_

 **"Then who is it? Who is Kira?"** I asked.

 **"Craig Tucker..."** The voice said.

 _How do they know?! Craig, you idiot!_

 **"Do you have any proofs?"** I asked.

 **"He is writing down names in an old factory and he is probably very dangerous, however if SPK and SPPD are both working together, then we might be able to capture Kira together."** The voice said.

 _This is perfect. Then Craig can kill them all and I can kill Craig for all of his stupid mistakes._

 **"I accept your proposition."** I said and smiled.

 **"Great, see you at the South Park harbor around midnight."** The voice said.

 _This is fucking perfect. Finally, I can destroy both the task force and the SPK once and for all._

 **"See you there..."** I said and smiled even more.

 **"Yeah, see you there."** The voice said and ended the call.

 _They will probably bring Coon too and then the SPK will be eliminated once and for all and then nobody can stop me anymore._

"Haha! This will be so interresting!" Ryuk laughed.

"MUHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!" I laughed, as my eyes turned red once again.

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

(Clyde is seen writing and his eyes are turning red)

I am deciding the faith of mankind

(Clyde tosses an apple up in the air and Ryuk captures it)

The world will follow my rules or they will all be destroyed

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you guys liked it. Will Kira rule over the new world or will the SPK stop him? There is only one way to find out. Stay Tuned for the final chapter of the Death Note story._

To Be Continued...


	9. Death Note: The Last Name

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Nine: Death Note: The Last Name.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers, DC Comics & Madhouse.

Beta-Reader: Two Shinigamis?

 _A/N: The final chapter of the Death Note story. Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

 _DEATH NOTE_

 _GOOOO!_

 _(Several faces of Clyde are appearing and laughing)_

 _LET'S GOOOO!_

 _(Mysterion is seen sitting in a chair and investigating)_

It's time! It's time! It's time!

 _(Ryuk is seen chasing an apple)_

 _It's time! It's time! It's time!_

 _(Clyde is facing the camera)_

 _It's finally! It's finally! It's finally time!_

 _(We see that Chief Donovan and Yates are both aiming at our direction with their guns and then we see the old man from the graveyard with a sniper rifle)_

 _It's finally! It's finally! It's finally time!_

 _(The old man fires a bullet and Ryuk catches it)_

 _IT'S FINALLY TIME TO BUILD UP MY NEW WORLD!_

 _(Sophia is seen in chains and in a slave outfit)_

 _IT'S FINALLY TIME TO BUILD UP MY NEW WORLD!_

 _(Mysterion and Clyde are both discussing in a room)_

 _I AM UNSTOPPBLE!_

 _(Mysterion is seen doing a karate kick)_

 _IT'S FINALLY TIME TO BUILD UP MY NEW WORLD!_

 _(Sophia is seen crying and still being in chains and in the slave outfit)_

 _IT'S FINALLY TIME TO BUILD UP MY NEW WORLD!_

 _(Ryuk is seen doing a victory dance since he finally got his apple)_

 _I AM UNSTOPPBLE!_

 _(Clyde is seen standing on the top of a high building)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde is seen walking)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde is walking pass Craig Tucker)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde is walking pass Clueless)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde is walking pass Wello)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde is walking pass Coon)_

 _HEY, HEY MISTER STRANGER! WHO ARE YOU MISTER STRANGER?!_

 _(Clyde screams)_

 _WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _(Blood comes out of Clyde's eyes)_

 _WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _(Clyde presses his hands agains prison bars)_

 _WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _(Clyde is opening up his arms and is starting to spin)_

 _WHO ARE YOU?!_

 _(Flowers covered with blood could be seen)_

 _FUCK!_

 _(Clyde's face is seen cracking into bloody wounds)_

 _WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! TELL ME NOW! TELL ME NOW SO I FINALLY CAN KILL YOU ALL!_

 _(The end of the world could be seen and in a pile of dark water, the bloody flowers and the Death Note could be seen in the dark pile of water)_

 _THE LAST NAME_

* * *

Wello's POV:

 _I hung up the phone._

"He got the bait." I said.

"So, what is the plan now?" Coon asked.

"The second Kira have been turning in his death note into a bank everytime he is done with it. We will switch the death note and trick both the Kiras." I said.

"Switch it? Switch it with what?" Coon asked.

"With this!" I said and hold up an identical death note.

"Is that?" Coon asked.

"This is an identical death note to the original. However, it's both fake and harmless." I said.

"How will we convince the bank to switch the death notes and that they won't tell Craig that we switched it?" Coon asked.

"Leave that to me..." I said and took a bite of my chocolate bar.

* * *

 _Both me and Coon entered the bank._

"Can I help you?" One of the bankers asked.

"Yes, I would like to get full access to Craig Tucker's safe." I said.

"I cannot let you do that and why?" The banker asked.

"Because, we are from the SPPD and Craig Tucker is a suspect." I said and showed a badge.

"A suspect? A suspect of what? Bank robbing?" The banker asked.

"No, he is a suspect of being Kira." I said.

"Kira?!" The banker asked.

"Indeed..." I mumbled.

"Oh dear, sure I give you full access. Just put that monster behind bars." The banker said.

"We will and if Craig Tucker returns, then don't mention that we were here. Just act like normal." I said.

"I promise." The banker said.

"Good. Now can we get some privacy please?" I asked.

"Sure." The banker said and left.

"Thank you." I said and took another bite of my chocolate bar.

 _Me and Coon found the real death note._

"There it is Wello. The real death note." Coon said.

"Right and now we must write down all of the names from the real death note into the fake death note, with an identical hand writing, so Craig doesn't suspect anything." I said.

"Are you sure that Craig will buy this?" Coon asked.

"If it was Clyde, then I would have said no. Craig however, is a strong possiblity." I said.

"I see..." Coon mumbled.

 _I carefully wrote down all of the names in the fake death note and it took me awhile._

"I am done! Let's go Coon!" I said.

 _Coon nodded and we switched the death notes and left the bank._

End of Wello's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I called my dad._

"Dad, I know where Kira is..." I said.

"You know where Kira is?! Where?!" My dad asked.

"Meet me at the South Park harbor around midnight and bring Yates and his remaining men too..." I said.

"Right!" My dad said.

 _Everything is going exacly as I planned..._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Craig's POV:

 _I went to the bank and picked up the death note. I had this odd feeling that the bankers were looking at me. But, it was probably nothing. I took the death note and headed to the old factory._

 _Then my phone called._

"Craig here!" I answered.

"Listen up Craig! I will bring both the SPK and the SPPD to that old factory and I want you to kil them all." Clyde said on the other line.

"As you wish Clyde!" I said.

"Don't let me down. No more stupid mistakes." Clyde said and hung up

End of Craig's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

"So, what is your plan now?" I asked.

"Now, me and Coon will head over to that old factory, meet up with the SPPD, capture the second Kira and hopefully the first Kira too." Wello said and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

"What?! No, I want to come along too!" I yelled.

"No, it's too dangerous for you!" Coon said.

"No fair!" I yelled.

"No, Coon is right. There is a high risk that Kira will kill you if you come along and we need you here anyway to keep us updated." Wello said.

"What about me?" Clueless asked.

"Yeah, you will come along too I guess." Coon said.

"No, You will remain here too Clueless. If you come along you might ruin our cover and if you comes with you us, the SPPD will deffenity believe that you are Kira and that we are that Kira group that freed Coon earlier." Wello said.

"Wait, so I must be alone with this creep again?!" I asked and pointed at Clueless.

"Haha!" Clueless asked.

"I am affraid so..." Wello said.

"I am not sure if I am supporting this, but fine. Sorry Sophia!" Coon said.

"We will have a blast! Right darling?!" Clueless asked me.

"I hate it here..." I groanded.

"We should go now Coon." Wello said.

"Right." Coon said.

"We keep you guys updated." Wello said.

 _Both Wello and Coon left and I looked at Clueless._

"You know that I am truely hating you, right?" I asked him.

"And do you know what I loves besides you and my games, my darling?" Clueless asked and walked up closer to me.

"No..." I said and started to back of.

"STUN GUNS!" Clueless yelled and shot me with the stun gun.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled and passed out on the floor.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Clueless' POV:

 _I walked closer to Hacker's passed out body._

"Sleep my love, when Kira is defeated, then the game is back on again." I whispered into her ear and kissed her softely on her mouth and stroke my hand in her hair.

End of Clueless' POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I met up with the other task force members and we walked closer to the old factory._

"So, what is your plan?" My dad asked.

"I have decided that we should team up with the SPK to bring Kira to justice." I said.

"Isn't that a pretty risky move? What if Kira is in the SPK?" Yates asked.

"There is only one way to find out." I said.

 _We came closer to the old factory and there we saw Coon and a hooded boy._

"It's Coon! Shoot to kill!" Yates yelled.

"Morons! Put your guns down!" My dad yelled.

"Pleased to meet you gentlemen." The hooded stranger said and took a bite of a piece of chocolate.

"Indeed." Coon said and grinned.

"Coon I see and who are you?!" My dad yelled.

"Your son know me as W. However, my real name is Wello. Wello Keehl." Wello said.

"So, you guys are the group that freed Coon earlier?" My dad asked.

"Yes we are, however we are no Kiras and neither is Coon. The girl who "died" infront of you Chief Donovan, is a member of the SPK and it was just a trick." Wello said.

"But, what about all of my men that died in Coon's cell earlier?!" Yates yelled.

"I have no answers about that. However, we are not Kiras. The real Kira is inside this old factory and if he isn't, then you can both arrest and execute us. However, you will deffenity need our help to bring down the real Kira." Wello said.

 _It became silent and then my dad turned to me._

"What do you believe Clyde? I mean, what if Kira really is in there, then we cannot blow this and these two might be able to help us." My dad asked.

 _We could arrest them now, but no. Craig will kill them all anyway._

"Let's do it, but we arrest them, if it's a trick." I said.

"Then let us head inside." Wello said.

 _Craig will kill them all and if Coon is still immune, then we find another way to kill him._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Craig's POV:

 _I had planted a microphone outside the old factory and I just heared the name of one of the SPK members. Wello Keehl._

 _Soon Clyde will lead all of those people in here and then I will kill them all and then I heared something._

"This way!" Somebody yelled.

 _Then I saw them, but Wello was hooded and I need to get rid of that hood if I should be able to kill him too._

 _I picked up a fire bomb and throwed it at Wello's direction._

"Watch out!" Chief Donovan yelled.

"Fire bomb!" Coon yelled.

 _The fire reached Wello's hood and I saw part of his face._

 _Now I can kill them all!_

"It's all over Kira! Come out of there and put your hands where I can see them and surrender!" Chief Donovan yelled and aimed with his gun at my hidden direction.

"My plessure!" I laughed and appeared.

"So, it's you! You are Kira!" Chief Donovan yelled.

"Yeah and it's too late to stop me now. I have already written down all of your names in my death note and you will all die any second now!" I laughed.

 _I saw how they all were about to give up and accept their fates. They would die any second now, but ffor some reason, they didn't..._

 _What?! Why aren't they dying?!_

End of Craig's POV:

* * *

Wello's POV:

 _Nothing happened and I walked closer to Craig and grabbed the death note out of his surprised hands._

 _The cops arrested Craig._

"Why didn't we die?" Chief Donovan asked.

"Me and Coon switched the death note with a fake one." I said.

"That means that it's finally all over! We finally captured Kira!" Chief Donovan yelled.

"Not really." I said and took a bite out of my chocolate bar.

"Not really? What do you mean by that?" Chief Donovan asked.

"Craig is not the accual Kira. He is the second Kira. Kira's puppet. The accual Kira is the puppet master." I said.

"Then who is the accual Kira?! Was it Coon all along?!" Chief Donovan asked.

"The person's name that Craig did not wrote in the fake death note. That person is the accual Kira." I said.

 _I read all the names in the fake death note._

"Wait, you just read everybody's names, except for Clyde's name!" Chief Donovan said.

"That's right." I said and took yet another bite of a chocolate bar.

 _Everybody looked over at Clyde's direction._

End of Wello's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _Everybody looked at me._

 _Shit! They switched the death note?! I am so busted! Craig, you idiot!_

"Clyde? Clyde, my son?" My dad asked me.

 _I started to sob, but soon my sobbing turned into laughing._

"MUHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

 _Everybody looked surprised at me and my eyes turned red once again._

"That's right...I am Kira..." I said and smiled.

 _Everybody were speechless._

"So, what are you guys going to do now? Kill me?" I asked.

"Why? Why Clyde?" My dad asked and dropped his gun on the floor.

"Doesn't you guys understand? The world has been a much better place since Kira started killing all of the criminals. I am everybody's hero and savior. I am the god of the new world!" I said and smiled.

"No, you are nothing more than a filthy serial killer. Nothing more and nothing less." Wello said and took a bite from a chocolate bar.

 _I looked away._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Wello's POV:

 _I carefully studied Clyde._

"Wello? About that death note that you stole from Craig...Are you sure that it's real?" Clyde asked.

 _What is he up too? Is it a trick?_

End of Wello's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I looked away from the others and I started to open up my clock carefully and in there I had a page of the death note._

"Maybe you better check that out...Because...you never know...WHEN DEATH IS GOING HIT YOU!" I yelled and started to write Wello's name in the page of the death note.

"He got a page of the death note in his clock!" Coon yelled.

"NOOOO!" Yates yelled and shot me several times, so I fell apart on the floor.

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Wello's POV:

 _Even if Yates shot Clyde. Clyde was faster. He wrote my name down and I fell lifeless apart on the floor._

"Wello! WELLO!" Coon yelled.

 _Good luck Coon..._

End of Wello's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _Yates shot me and I fell in a hole with water._

"YATES! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHOOTING AT?! WE ARE ALLIES YOU FUCKING IDIOT! COON AND THE OTHERS ARE THE ENEMIES! KILL THEM!" I yelled.

 _My dad just sat speechless on the floor on his knees._

"Coon will always be my enemy, but Kira will always be my main enemy. You killed most of my men and you are also the biggest serial killer on the planet!" Yates yelled.

"FUCKING BETRAYING MOTHER FUCKERS! I WAS ABOUT TO TURN THIS WORLD INTO A BETTER WORLD! BUT, YOU GUYS HAD TO RUIN IT ALL! BUT, THIS IS NOT OVER YET!" I yelled.

 _I started to write in the piece of the death note with the help of my blood._

"HIS BLOOD!" Coon yelled.

"DIIIIEEEE!" Yates yelled and shot me several times and I fell in the hole with water once again.

 _I saw that Yates run closer to me and aimed his gun to my head._

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! HE HAS TO DIE!" Yates yelled and pressed the trigger.

"NO YATES!" Coon yelled.

 _A shot could be heard from the outside. Yates pressed the trigger and shot. But, for some strange reason Yates missed. A flying green questionmark hit the gun out of Yates's hands._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _A flying green questionmark?! Mysterion! But, that's impossible! Mysterion is dead! Wait! It came from Wello's courpse!_

 _Wello stood up again and removed a face mask from his face and under the face mask, his real face was already covered by another mask._

"Mysterion?!" Everybody yelled.

"That's right...I am Mysterion..." Mysterion said.

 _How?_

"I am so sick of chocolate..." Mysterion said.

"That's impossible! I killed you Mysterion!" Clyde yelled.

"No, you killed Wello and Wello never existed." Mysterion said.

"I mean that I killed you before! I saw you die with my own eyes! I felt that your heart stopped! We buried you!" Clyde yelled.

"Oh, that! Well, Clyde! I have so far tricked everybody that I does not have any superpowers, but I got one. I cannot die..." Mysterion said.

"BUT, I SAW YOU DIE! I KILLED YOU!" Clyde yelled.

"Yeah, I can die for a short while and sometimes even longer. However, I cannot die permanent and it's my curse. A curse that came handy for me this time." Mysterion said.

"But, why? Why didn't you came back as Mysterion? Why did you have to hide yourself as Wello? I do not understand." I asked.

"Because, Mysterion was already dead. There was a new Mysterion and if I returned, then people would have taken me as a fake Mysterion. I decided it was alot smarter to join forces with the SPK, instead of returning back to the SPPD again snd joining forces with you and the rest of Mysterion's successors." Mysterion said.

"But, you could atleast have told me!" I yelled.

"I couldn't risk it. I wanted to keep Mysterion dead for the time being." Mysterion said.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! PATHETIC IDIOTS! CRAIG! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Craig's POV:

 _I need to help Clyde out. He is our God after all. I will risk my own life in able to give Clyde some more time. All heil Kira!_

 _I stabbed my pencil deep into my throat and my blood splashed all over the room._

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled.

"Holy fuck! Craig!" Coon yelled.

End of Craig's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I saw that Craig stabbed himself to death and everybody were focused on him. Now I have my chance to escape._

 _I stood up again and escaped through a door._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _Craig was dead. But then, I saw that Clyde escaped through a door._

"Clyde is escaping!" I yelled.

"NOOOO!" Yates yelled and shot at Clyde's direction, but missed him and Clyde escaped through the door.

"We must capture him!" Yates yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"No..." Mysterion mumbled.

"NO?!" Both Coon and Yates asked.

"Kira is defeated and Clyde is harmless and something tells me that Clyde will not live for long anyway..." Mysterion said.

"What should we do then?!" Yates asked.

"Take care of the chief. It will take awhile for him to recover from this." Mysterion said.

"I guess..." Yates mumbled.

 _Yates and the other task force members took Chief Donovan with them and left the factory._

 _Then my phone rang._

"Coon here!" I answered.

 **"I got the news! Kira is finally defeated and that means the game can start for real!"** A voice laughed.

"Clueless..." I groaned.

 **"That's right and I found a voice-changer on my own too and I also got your little cute side-kick! Do you wish to talk with her?"** Clueless laughed.

"Sophia..." I mumbled and got a tear in my eye.

 **"Coon! Mysterion! Rescue me please! Clueless have locked me inside a dark scary cell and I am so scared! He is hurting me! I just want to go home!"** Hacker sobbed.

"Sophia...No..." I said and started to cry.

 **"How touching! I am fucking loving this shit! I am glad to see you back again Mysterion! The game is complete once again! Now I need to "take care" of my future bride. I hope to see you guys soon enough!"** Clueless laughed and suddenly a gun shot could be heared on the other line and then Clueless hung up.

"SOPHIA!" I yelled.

 _It became all silent._

"This...This all your fault Mysterion..." I groaned.

"Coon...I am so sorry about this..." Mysterion said.

"Why...Why did you leave her alone with him?!" I asked.

"I had no choice. If we brought Sophia, then Kira might had killed her and bringing Clueless was a security risk." Mysterion said.

"And why did you not tell me that you was back? You could have told me atleast!" I yelled.

"I couldn't..." Mysterion mumbled.

"Why not?! Was I security risk too?!" I yelled.

 _Mysterion was silent for a couple of seconds._

"Yes, yes you was a secrity risk too. Everybody was. I could not fully trust nobody during this case. Kira had to be stopped by any costs and to be honest Coon. My original plan was never to save you." Mysterion said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I expected that Kira would have killed you after you got unmasked, so my original plan was just to stop Kira since you would already been dead, but since Kira never killed you and pushed for execution instead, then I realized something was wrong, since the Kira I know, would never let somebody else kill his trophies, so I took my chances to save you." Mysterion said.

"What about Sophia and Clueless?!" I asked.

"I stand by my call." Mysterion said.

"So, you sacrificed Sophia's life and choosed not to trust me, just so you could capture Kira?!" I yelled.

 _Mysterion became silent again._

"I did what needed to be done." Mysterion mumbled.

"You are a fucking monster Mysterion! The difference between you and me, is that I atleast show my emotions and doesn't let a case damage the people that I care about." I said and was about to leave.

"Where are you going Coon?" Mysterion asked.

"I will find Clueless and kill him..." I mumbled.

"Don't do it Coon. Let me come with you and we can stop Clueless together." Mysterion said.

"This is not about you anymore Mysterion! This is between me and Clueless and if you are trying to interfear, then I will kill you too..." I groaned.

"What about Coon & Friends?" Mysterion asked.

"Fuck Coon & Friends! I am out! I will kill Clueless and when I have killed him, then I will be an enemy to the Coon & Friends anyway!" See you around Mysterion!" I said and left.

"Coon! Wait!" Mysterion yelled after me.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _This is not good. I must stop him._

 _Then suddenly somebody came out of the shadows. An old japanese man._

"Watari! If it wasn't for your investigation on Craig Tucker during the time I was dead, that you later handled over to me, then we would probably have stopped Kira too late and thank you for letting me use your allias. W." I said.

"My plessure sir." Watari said,

"I need you to gather as much information as possible about Clueless." I said.

"Right sir." Watari said.

"Thank you!" I said.

 _Then suddenly my phone rang and I answered it._

"Mysterion here!" I answered.

"Minty here! I got the news that you and Coon finally managed to stop Kira!" Minty responded.

"Indeed, but I still need you to do me a favour Minty." I said.

"What is it? Minty asked.

"Gather me as much information about a guy that is calling himself Clueless." I said.

"Sure, but isn't that what you use to do?" Minty asked.

"I don't have time, because I have something more important to do." I said.

"Like what?" Minty asked.

"I must stop Coon from doing a stupid mistake..." I said and hung up the phone.

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I run through an empty street and escaping the law and ironically I was once the law. I was really damaged thanks to the bullet wounds._

 _While I was running, I could swear that I saw a younger version of myself walking pass me. A Clyde, that had not yet found the death note and this Clyde would have probably become something big. The new Chief maybe and maybe even the right hand of Mysterion._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Ryuk's POV:

 _I guess this is where your tale ends Clyde Donovan. I could stand by your side a little bit longer, but you will probably spend the rest of your life behind bars and it will be too boring for me to wait till you die by old age. We had some fun you and me. Killing of both some time and some people too, but every tale has to end sooner or later and remember what I told you before Clyde Donovan? When it's time for you to die, then I will be the one that writes your name in my own death note._

 _i opened up my death note and I started to write down a name in it. Clyde Donovan._

End of Ryuk's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I entered an old empty prison. It was both dark and empty, because all of the criminals that were suppose to be in here, were all killed by Kira. Killed by me. I went down to the basement on some large stairs._

 _Suddenly I felt weak and I sat down on the stairs. I started to breath heavily. Then I felt how my heart stopped and I peacefully closed my eyes. The era of Kira is over._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Ryuk's POV:

 _Both the first and second Kira were now both dead. However, there is a third Kira and I will handle over the death note to him._

"Here you go!" I said.

A person walked out of the shadows and he was covered in blood.

"Thank you!" The blod covered person said.

"So, what is the plan now...Clueless?" I asked him.

"Well, I just got my first kill today and she screamed loudly and it was so much fun! So, I will not use the the death note yet, but soon enough. But, now I have my games to think about." Clueless said and tasted some of the blood.

"Well, I am telling you the very same that I told Clyde Donovan. When it's your time to die Clueless, then I will be the one that writes your name in my own death note." I said.

"You don't scare me Shinigami! To kill me, you need to know my real name and nobody knows my real name. No, the games will never end. Clueless is unstoppable!" Clueless laughed.

"You are forgeting that I am a Shinigami and just by looking at you, I can see both your name and your life spawn." I said.

"Your bluffing!" Clueless yelled.

 _I opened up my death note and brought my pencil._

"Do you really want to try out your chances Clueless?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Fine! I believe you!" Clueless yelled.

 _I put down my death note again._

"Always remember this Clueless. Enjoy your so called games for the time being. But, when it's game over for you and trust me, it will. Then I will be the one that will kill you!" I said.

"I understand..." Clueless groaned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and took a bite of an apple.

End of Ryuk's POV:

* * *

 _(Clyde is seen facing the camera)_

 _My way is not easy, many obsticales in my way!_

 _(Clyde is seen standing in an elevator that is going up)_

 _MANY OBSTICLES IN MY WAY!_

 _(The elevator is going faster and faster)_

 _MANY OBSTICLES IN MY WAY!_

(Camera is zooming into Clyde's face)

My new rule will last forever! My new rule will last forever!

(Several images and positions of Clyde could be seen)

My new rule will last forever! My new rule will last forever!

(The pages of the Death Note are seen turning automaticly and Clyde is writing in the Death Note)

My new rule will last forever! My new rule will last forever!

(Clyde's smiling face can be seen in his clock and Clyde is seen falling to his death)

My new rule will last forever! My new rule will last forever!

(Clyde is seen facing the camera again and suddenly Clyde's body drops dead)

* * *

 _A/N: This is the end of the Death Note story and thank you everybody for reading. The hunt for Clueless continues on Coon: The Animated Series._

The End/To Be Continued...


	10. The Clown

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Ten: The Clown.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Clown?

 _A/N: The death note tale is over and this is the last chapter for this year and also the season one finale. Stay Tuned for the tenth chapter of Mysterion: The Animated Series._

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _It was night and I was standing on a the roof of a high building and I was looking down at the city of South Park. Everything was both peacefully and quiet. It have been that way for several mounts now. The criminals are obviously still affraid that Kira is still alive and just resting. We never told the public about the death of Kira aka Clyde Donovan. In time, the criminals will show up again and I will be waiting for them._

 _i have faced alot of villains and criminals during my years as a hero, but the two toughest villains that I have ever faced are Kira and The Joker. Kira because he was a master mind and the only villain that was as intelligent as me. Maybe even smarter. I only beated him because I cheated. Kira didn't know about my powers and without them, he would have won. The Joker on the other hand. He might not be as intelligent as Kira nor me. But, he us still pretty intelligent and I always have to expect the unexpected from him and he is the only villain that I know that laugh at dead itself. Two-Face is a tricky villain too, because he was once my friend. However, both Kira and The Joker were still my two toughest enemies._

 _And now they are both dead. Kira died on the stairs in an empty prison. He was probably killed by his Shinigami. I have been studying alot about Shinigamis and something tells me that, that Shinigami is still around here somewhere. The Joker is still dead from when he crashed Dr. Bald's space ship into the water. It's quite ironic accually. But, I never wanted any of them dead. I just wanted to put them behind bars for good._

 _Even if I beated The Joker by fair game, I still cannot let go the thought that I cheated when I beated Kira and that it was all nothing, but luck in the end. I beated Kira thanks to my interligence, but mostly thanks to my powers. But, why do I have these powers and how did I get them? I thought that I would get the answer when I faced Chutulu and when aliens contacted me. However, Mint-Berry-Crunch defeated Chutulu and the alien message was for him all along. So, I have still no clue, why I does have this power? Why does I have this curse? I might be a great detective, but this riddle is driving me fucking crazy! Why, why me?! I just want to fucking know!_

"A nice view, huh? Haha!" Somebody laughed behind me and I turned around.

 _Is that a clown? The Joker!_

 _I run closer to him and pressed him against a wall._

"I'll see that you are back Joker! I should have known that you never died!" I yelled.

"The Joker?! HA! No, I am not The Joker my friend. The Joker is still long dead." The Clown said and smiled.

 _I studied this new clown carefully and he was right. This clown did not have pale white skin and he had a white clown mask on his face. He was also both fat and both of his eyes his were red._

"My bad..." I said and let him go.

"Oh don't aploogize. I love to see violence and hate in people's eyes." The Clown said.

"Right..." I mumbled and I was about to leave.

"I know that you have questions about your powers Mysterion. Questions that I have the answers to." The Clown said and smiled.

 _What?!_

 _I turned around again and pressed The Clown to the wall once again._

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I groaned.

"Haha! I am fucking loving this!" The Clown laughed.

"Speak or I'll break you in two..." I groaned.

"I will tell you what you want to know and that's the point. Do you remember your old enemy Chutulu?" The Clown asked.

"Sadly, yes..." I groaned.

"Well, you see, Chutulu was not just a creature from another dimension. He was also both a soldier and an officer of the armies of hell. A Hell Spawn..." The Clown said.

"A Hell Spawn?" I asked.

"That's right and you see. A Hell Spawn cannot die and neither could Chutulu and as you remember. You tried to find out the connection between both you and Chutulu. The connection that neither if you could die." The Clown said.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"You are a Hell Spawn too Mysterion. Just like Chutulu is." The Clown said and smiled.

 _I just looked at this fucked up clown. This got to be a fucking joke._

"Get out of here!" I said and dropped The Clown on the ground.

"You do not believe in me?" The Clown asked.

"Not the slightest..." I said.

"How come?" The Clown asked.

"Because, you just seem to be some crazy satanist or some crazy Chutulu supporter. Stay out of my way or I won't hassitate to send you to the South Park Asylum for fucked up people, just like you." I said.

"Hold on! Fucked up?! Me?! HA!" The Clown asked and laughed.

"That's right..." I groaned.

"I would bet that I am the sanest out of us two." The Clown said.

"And what makes you believe that?" I asked.

"Well, for a starter. I am not running around at nights in a fucking Halloween costume." The Clown said.

"But, you are dressed as a clown..." I groaned.

"Yeah, it's because I am a clown. What the fuck are you suppose to be?" The Clown asked.

"I am Mysterion. South Park's masked protector." I said.

"Wrong! You are a Hell Spawn and both a soldier and an officer of the armies of Hell." The Clown groaned.

"You must be out of your fucking mind..." I groaned.

"You will accept the truth in time Mysterion...You will..." The Clown groaned.

"Dream on..." I groaned and jumped to another building.

* * *

 _Now I was on another building and there was no way that The Clown could follow me here._

 _But, who was he?_

"You are fast Mysterion, but not fast enough!" Somebody said behind me.

 _I turned around._

 _The Clown..._

"It's pretty ironic how Satan choose his Hell Spawns. In Chutulu's case, then he choosed a giant powerful demon and when he choosed you, then he choosed a small boy. But, in the end, you are both the same, you and Chutulu." The Clown said.

"Shut the fuck up! I am nothing like Chutulu!" I yelled.

"Oh...But, you are...You may look different on the outside...But, you are both the same on the inside..." The Clown said.

"Your wrong..." I groaned.

"When your parents became members of the Chutulu cult...Back when your mother still was pregnant with you...Then you was choosed to be Chutulu's replacement and our next Hell Spawn..." The Clown said.

"Your lying..." I groaned.

"Now! A Hell Spawn cannot die, but it can be both sealed and captured and after your friend Mint-Berry-Crunch both captured and sealed Chutulu...Then you became the new Hell Spawn..." The Clown said.

"That's impossible..." I groaned.

"And as I can tell by studying you Mysterion. You do not fear death and it is all thanks to your powers. However, you are affraid of being sealed or locked away. You are even having nightmares about this..." The Clown said.

"How do you even know about this..." I groaned.

"Now! We had to study you first and judge if you were ready and you have really impressed Satan, so far. Even if you have only used your powers for good, so far." The Clown said.

"It's because I am good..." I groaned.

"Defeating alot of brilliant criminals like The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Bald, Bizarro-Crunch, Black Mask, Deathstroke, Ra's Al-Ghul, Loogie, Two-Face and the first and the second Kira and you only needed to use your powers one time only, so far and that was against the first Kira and you used your death in able to trick the first Kira and that was pretty amazing!" The Clown said.

"Indeed...It's a pretty big group..." I groaned.

"And Kira eeven used help from one of Hell's allies. A Shinigami." The Clown said.

 _I need to know more about that Shinigami..._

"Tell me more about this Shinigami..." I groaned.

"All I can tell you is that he has found a new master after the deaths of both the first and the second Kira." The Clown said.

"Clueless..." I groaned.

"Ah yes...Clueless...The archenemy of you good old friend friend Coon...I wonder how Coon would react if he found out that his friend Mysterion is a Hell Spawn?" The Clown asked.

"How come..." I groaned.

"Well...You see...The man who killed Coon's mother...He was also a former Hell Spawn..." The Clown said.

"What?! Tell me more!" I yelled.

"I won't do that..." The Clown said.

"How come?!" I yelled.

"Because, I am only here to give you information about your current task, as our current Hell Spawn." The Clown said.

"Get to the fucking point..." I groaned.

"We are finished studying your training now and you are almost a fully trained Hell Spawn now!" The Clown laughed.

"Fully trained..." I groaned.

"Yeah, you have showed yourself to be both pretty strong and pretty powerful, but in able to become a fully worthy Hell Spawn. Then you need to let go out of all of your emotional obsticles." The Clown said.

"What do you mean by that..." I asked.

"A fully worthy Hell Spawn does not fear to kill anybody. Neither criminals nor inisaints." The Clown said.

"I would never kill anybody...That's not who I am..." I groaned.

"But, you are a Hell Spawn, Mysterion and a Hell Spawn doesn't care about regular people's lifes." The Clown said.

"Well...I'll do..." I groaned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You make me laugh Mysterion!" The Clown laughed.

"That was never my intention..." I groaned.

"Every Hell Spawn hassitates in the beginning. Even Chutulu did. But, every Hell Spawn caves and accepts their faiths in the end. Even you will do that Mysterion." The Clown said.

"You wish..." I groaned.

 _I jumped to another building and this time I did not stopped. I jumped to building to building. Till I could not see The Clown anymore. He was finally gone._

 _i just wanted to come as far as possible away from that scary clown. I would really like to kick his ass. But, the problem is that he have not been breaking any laws yet. Atleast not, so far._

* * *

 _I was in another part of South Park by now and I was standing on another building. Who was that crazy clown? It doesn't matter. That maniac is long gone by now._

 _I looked down and saw a bunch of home less people making a fire to warm themself in the slum. Poor people, but atleast they doesn't breaking any laws._

"Such sweet folks those homeless. They will take anybody in. Including a freak like you Mysterion." Somebody said behind me.

 _I turned around._

 _The Clown!_

"Hey! Maybe you meet a nice homeless girl and raise a bunch of homeless kids? Would not that be nice?" The Clown asked, while he was tapping a small cat.

"You again?! What the hell do you want?!" I groaned.

"Right to the point. I like that. I really do. Because, it's not what the hell do I want! It's what hell want to do with you!" The Clown said and throwed away the cat.

 _What the fuck..._

 _"Get what I am saying? No? Ok! Here it is! It is time to get real! Got it?!"_ The Clown asked.

 _Is this guy mad?_

"Hey! A deal is a deal and the devil. My boss and yours is delivering at his end. Your sweet loves ones Karen and Millie will be spared." The Clown said and brought pictures of both Karen and Millie out of his jacket.

 _How the fuck do he know that I love Karen and Millie AND HOW THE FUCK DID HE GOT PICTURES OUT OF THEM?!_

"Oohh these are two cute girls. Would be shame if something bad would happen to them, right?" The Clown said and smiled.

 _That's enough!_

 _I run towards him and ripped the two pictures out of his hands and put them in my pocket._

"You are about two seconds from wearing that smile around your ass..." I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, kiss me first alright?" The Clown teased.

 _I have never felt this tempted to kill somebody before. Not even Kira nor The Joker._

"Anyway, it's buisness now big boy. You got both the uniform and the attitude, so let's get to it!" The Clown said.

"To what?!" I groaned.

 _Then The Clown started to pee from the top of the building and down in the fire that the homeless people used to warm themself up with._

"Your a Hell Spawn! The earth is ready to burn! You are the guy with both the mask and with the match and I am here to make sure that you do the job right!" The Clown said.

"Look, I don't have time for this shit. I got my own problems." I groaned.

"You don't just turn your back on your obligations! What?! You think you are too good to be a Hell Spawn?!" The Clown yelled.

 _The Clown pointed to the ground._

"YOU SHOULD BE DOWN ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES! Thanking Satan! For the privigies of being a ranking officer in this HELL'S ARMY! The Clown yelled.

"You should be down on your knees and thanking me for not kicking your ass right here and now..." I groaned.

 _The Clown looked surprised and then started to walk away._

"Yeah...Right...I don't think you know who you are dealing with...But, it's time for you to found out..." The Clown groaned and started to smile.

"Listen Clown! I have just had about enough out of you..." I groaned.

 _Then suddenly The Clown started to loose his skin and giant teeth and claws grew out of his body._

"Wow! Yeah, baby! It's time! My transformation!" The Clown laughed.

 _The bloody mask of_ _The Clown fell on the ground and now The Clown was gone. Now I instead saw a giant demon in front of me._

 _The Demon was silent, but I could hear him whisper inside of my head._

 **"You feel some pain...But, I know that you can hear me..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking head!" I yelled.

 **"No...It's how us children of Hell comunicate...Through head to head..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _I hold both of my hands over my head._

 _Then I throwed one of my explosived questionmarks at The Demon's direction and The Demon exploded._

"I...I killed it...?" I groaned with a weak voice.

 _But, then two giant hands came up from the floor and grabbed my feet and pulled me down through the floor and I fell several stores, before reaching the ground and there The Demon was waiting for me once again._

 **"So...It begins...Your final training..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

"What...What are you?" I asked.

 **"A creature...Far** **superior...To any humans...A true native of Hell...Something that you will never ever become Mysterion..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _I picked up one of my gadget guns and aimed it at The Demon's direction, but it didn't work._

 **"Fool...You cannot revieve on weapons...That's not why He choosed you...There is something in you that Satan... Senses...Something Evil..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _For the first time in my life, I accually felt both scared and affraid._

 **"There are rules to follow...It's my TASK to make sure that you do..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _The Demon attacked me with it's claws and pressed me to a wall._

 **"Concider this a friendly reminder...Get with the FUCKING PROGRAM..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _The Demon throwed me through the wall and broke it and I lay damaged on the floor on the other side._

 **"You Mysterion...Have never been worthy..."** The Demon's voice whispered inside of my head.

 _I groaned on the floor._

 _But then, The Demon turned back to The Clown once again and he was just smiling at my direction from the other side of the broken wall._

"I'll be back for you baby...And when I come...You better be ready...To rock and roll...This is the farewell bash for the humanity...And You...You bringing the party favours...Oh...And a word to the wise...Laying there...All twisted up like that...It's not good for your back...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Clown laughed, as he walked away from there.

 _I pasted out on the floor. Thanks to all of my damages._

* * *

 _A/N: This is both the tenth and the final chapter of season one and a pretty interresting cliffhanger. Stay Tuned for the eleventh chapter, that will be uploaded sometimes next year._

To Be Continued...


	11. No Cheating

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Eleven: No Cheating.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: PC Prinical?

 _A/N: Season two is finally here! Stay Tuned everybody!_

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I had to save him. That was what I was sent out here to do. I was spying outside his head quarters._

"Sorry boss! Still nothing!" A thug said.

 **"Nothing?! Still nothing regarding Clueless?!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Sorry boss! Nobody know anything about him nor about his plans." The thug said.

 **"Clueless is planning something. Something big."** Two-Face groaned.

"Too big for you Casey!" I said and showed up behind of him.

 _Two-Face turned around and his thugs aimed their guns at my direction._

 **"Mysterion! Well, I wanted Clueless dead in my hands, but I guess that I have to settle with you instead!"** Two-Face said.

"Long time no see Casey!" I said.

 **"Yeah, I had to break out of the prison first and then I had to lay low during the Kira case."** Two-Face said.

"Listen to me Casey! Clueless is planning to kill you somehow and I am here to save you!" I said.

 **"HA! Clueless doesn't stand a chance against me! Guards! Execute this fool!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Yes boss! Yes Clueless!" One of the thugs said and aimed his gun at Two-Face's direction.

 **"Clueless?!"** Two-Face asked.

"CASEY! WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

 _A gun shot could be heared._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _Deathstroke...He is hard to find, but if I am correct then he should be hanging out at the most weird bars in South Park._

 _I entered a bar and there I saw him sitting all by himself._

"Deathstroke? Is it?" I asked, while I was wearing a hood over my head.

"Deppends on why you are here." Deathstroke said.

"It's regarding a bounty." I said.

"Alright. Who is this bounty that you want dead?" Deathstroke asked.

"You..." I mumbled.

"What?! Me?!" Deathstroke asked.

"Indeed. However, I don't want you dead. I want you to stay alive. You must live!" I said.

"What the fuck is this?! Who the fuck are you?!" Deathstroke asked and removed my hood.

 _He looked surprised._

"Coon..." I said.

"COON! I knew that your voice sounded familiar!" Deathstroke yelled.

"Indeed and now I need you to listen to me, Gregory." Coon said.

"Listen to you?! I will kill you!" Deathstroke yelled and throwed me accross the bar.

 _I tried to get up, but Deathstroke put his sword next to my throat._

"I am just trying to save your life from Clueless!" I yelled.

"Clueless? Clueless is my ally, so why should you save me from him?" Deathstroke asked.

 _Then we could hear that somebody reloaded a gun behind Deathstroke and put it to Deathstroke's head. It was the bartender._

"Clueless say's farwell, you morons and it seems like I am killing two birds with one stone, since Coon is here too!" The bartender said and was about to press the trigger.

"Clueless?!" Deathstroke asked.

"GREGORY!" I yelled.

 _A gun shot could be heared._

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

 _I had been keeping my eyes on Ninja for a long while now and I had followed him to an old factory at the South Park harbor._

 _I saw that he met up with an older man and then I saw that it was Watari._

"I don't know if I have the strenght to do it. Will you help me?" Ninja asked.

"Anything." Watari said.

 _I saw that Ninja tried to stab Watari._

"NOOOO!" I yelled.

 _Both Ninja and Watari turned around._

"Well, well! A little weak girl!" Ninja said.

"Watari! What are you doing here?!" Are you betraying Mysterion?! Why?!" I asked.

"I am not betraying Mysterion." Watari said.

"Then what are you doing here with this creep?" I asked.

"I am just visiting my son." Watari said.

"Wait?! Is Ninja your son?!" I yelled.

"Yeah and you are in the way for what I am here to do!" Ninja said.

"And that is?! I asked.

"THIS!" Ninja yelled and stabbed Watari.

 _Watari fell lifeless to the floor._

"NO! WHY?!" I yelled.

"Now, I know that I am ready." Ninja groaned.

"Ready for what?!" I yelled.

"To kill Clueless..." Ninja groaned.

"You moron! Clueless is the one that is trying to kill you and I came here to save you!" I yelled.

"Stupid girl! I will kill Clueless, but first I will kill his bride!" Ninja said.

"His bride?!" I asked.

"Yeah, you!" Ninja said and then pointed at my direction.

"I am not Clueless bride!" I yelled in anger.

"HA! I have already heared about the news, Mrs. Clueless." Ninja said.

"You better shut up or I make you shut up!" I yelled and completly forgot about my mission.

"Enough talking! I promise to bury you and Clueless in the same coffin, so you guys will never be separated!" Ninja said.

"NINJA!" I yelled in anger, as we both attacked eachothers.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I saw that one of the thugs aimed at Two-Face's head._

"CASEY!" I yelled and throw a green questionmark that hit the thug's hand and he dropped the gun on the floor.

 _Two-Face turned around and then knocked out the thug. But, the other thugs started to shoot at our direction, so we had to hide behind a table._

 **"Why are those fuckers betraying me?! Are they allies to Loogie?!"** Two-Face yelled.

"No...Clueless..." I mumbled.

 **"Clueless?!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Yeah, I told you so. He is trying to kill you. If we work together then I can save you. Do you trust me?" I asked.

 **"I would never work together with you Mysterion! I hate you!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Fine. But then, we will not come out of here alive and Clueless will come out victorious." I said.

 _Two-Face started to think and groan for himself._

 **"Fine! What's the plan?!"** Two-Face asked.

"Follow my lead!" I said and throwed a smoke grenade.

 _The thugs could not see anything and when the smoke was gone, so were we._

"Where are they?!" One of the thugs yelled.

"Clueless will be pissed..." Another thug mumbled.

 _Then me and Two-Face showed up and started to beat up the thugs._

"There they are!" The first thug yelled.

"Kill them!" The second thug yelled.

 _I knocked out one of the thugs. Another thug pulled my cape, so I had to take him out with a karate kick._ _Two-Face kicked one of the thugs into a wall and then headbanged another one._

 _He grabbed a gun and was about to shoot the thugs, but I throw a green questionmark into his hands._

 **"OW! Why you little..."** Two-Face groaned.

"You know that I cannot allow you to do that..." I groaned.

 **"Fine! What now?!"** Two-Face asked.

"Now, I will take you to safery." I said.

 **"And how do you define safety?!"** Two-Face asked.

"Prison..." I mumbled.

 **"Prison?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"** Two-Fsce yelled and picked up another gun and aimed at my direction.

"Do you want to live or not?" I asked.

 _Me and Two-Face looked at eachother while he aimed with his gun at my direction._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _Deathstroke had pressed me to the ground and this bartender aimed his gun to Deathstroke's head._

"Clueless will pay me alot for both of your heads." The bartender said and was about to press the trigger.

"I don't think so." I said and shot my claws into the bartender's face.

"AAAAHHHH!" The bartender yelled.

 _Deathstroke turned around and kicked the bartender into a wall._

"Son of a bitch!" The bartender yelled.

 _Deathstroke pressed his sword next to the bartender's throat._

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with." Deathstroke groaned.

"Gregory! No!" I yelled.

"Hahahaha!" The bartender laughed.

"What's so dame funny?!" Deathstroke groaned.

"That you are both going to die and that Clueless get's exacly what he want's." The bartender laughed.

"How can you work for Clueless?! Has Clueless betrayed me?!" Deathstroke yelled.

"Clueless is on nobodies side. He is betraying whoever he pleases." The bartender laughed.

"How dare he..." Deathstroke groaned.

 _Then the other people in the bar started to baricate all the exits and then they started to set the bar on fire._

"What the fuck are those guys doing?!" Deathstroke asked.

"Hahahaha!" The bartender laughed again.

"Answer me!" Deathstroke yelled.

"There is no way out of here! Me, they, you and Coon! We are all going to die in here! All heil Clueless!" The bartender laughed.

"You fool! I will gladly decapitate your head from your body and Clueless is next!" Deathstroke yelled and was about to kill the bartender.

"No! Gregory!" I yelled and grabbed his arms.

"Let me go Coon! I have to kill him!" Deathstroke yelled.

"There is no time! We must get the fuck out of here!" I yelled.

"Why should I work together with you Coon?! I hate you!" Deathstroke said.

"Look Gregory! I don't like you either. But, it seems like we have a common enemy in Clueless now and we might need to call it a truth in order to get the fuck out of here! Truth?!" I asked.

 _Deathstroke started to think for a couple of seconds._

"You have a good point Coon, but the truth ends as soon as we are out of this shit!" Deathstroke said.

"I would not want it in any other way." I said and grinned.

"You are already too late! All heil Clueless!" The bartender yelled.

 _I kicked the bartender right into his ugly face, so he passed out._

"I could have killed him instead, you know?" Deathstroke said.

"I know you could, but that's not really my style." I said.

 _The fire and smoke started to surround us and the thugs tried to block us from escaping._

"So, now what?" Deathstroke asked.

"Now, let us have some fun." I responded and clenched my fist.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

 _I was fighting Ninja and all I could feel was both anger and hate inside of me. First he stabs Watari, Mysterion's friend and Ninja's own father. My own father is a real tool, but I would still never hurt him._

 _Second is that he is trying to make it sound like I am in love with Clueless. Why does everybody seems to think that I am in love with Clueless?! I hate Clueless and I am glady looking forward to his final defeat._

"Tell me Mrs. Clueless! Why are the rat boy sending you alone to fight in his place? Doesn't he know that he is sending you to an early death, but that might be this whole plan. He want's Clueless' bride out of his way." Ninja teased.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"You know, if I still worked for Clueless, then I could have spared you and just bring you as a prisoner to Clueless. I bet that he would be pretty happy to get his trophy bride back into his belongings. Sadly, I am hating Clueless now, so it seems like I have to kill you instead. Sorry that you will miss your hooneymoon." Ninja laughed.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" I yelled and kept on attacking Ninja.

 _I had completly forgot about my mission. I just wanted Ninja dead._

 _I attacked Ninja once again and this time he sliced me through both my chest and my stomach with his sword and I started to bleed heavily._

"That's alot of blood kid. Well, luckily that you are used to be bleeding then, since you are just a weak little girl and not a big and strong man like me." Ninja laughed.

 _How...How dare he..._

 _There is no return now! This creep doesn't deserve to live anymore!_

"Come here Ninja! Let us finish this once and for all!" I said and stood up once again.

"Gladly, Mrs. Clueless!" Ninja teased and run towards my direction with his sword in his hand.

 _When Ninja came closer to me, I jumped up in the air and then I kicked Ninja's sword out of his surprised hand. I made a spin in the air and landed on my feet in front of Ninja. The sword landed right into my hands and I, without thinking, stabbed Ninja through his chest._

 _First then, I realized what just happened. I had stabbed Ninja. I have failed my mission. Clueless has won._

"Fa...Father..." Ninja mumbled, before he fell lifeless apart on the floor.

"Oh, no! What have I done?!" I yelled, as I let go of the sword and started to cry.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _Two-Face was aiming his gun at my direction. We were both looking into eachothers eyes._

"You know that I am only doing this, so that I can save you Casey?" I said.

 **"Bullshit! This is all a conspiritsy! You and Clueless are working together in order to put me behind bars! You don't think that I have heared the rumours?! You and Clueless have work together before! You both are nothing else than two filthy traitors!"** Two-Face yelled.

"He was only helping me and Coon to bring Kira down and when Kira was defeated, then he betrayed us and both kidnapped and tortued Coon's side-kick, Hacker. You need to trust me on this Casey!" I said.

 **"It's all excuses and lies!"** Two-Face yelled.

"Listen to me Casey! I might not be able to save you from yourself, but please, just let me save you from Clueless!" I yelled.

 _Two-Face became silent for a couple of seconds and then he lowered his gun._

"Alright, Mysterion..." Casey said.

"Casey! Your back!" I yelled.

"Not for long. I don't know how long I am able to repress Big Bad Casey." Casey said.

"I understand." I said and nodded.

"So, what's this big deal with Clueless? Why does he want me dead?" Casey asked.

"It's all part of his games. Clueless is prepared to get rid of everybody. Nobody is safe in his games. We are all just pawns and South Park is his board." I said.

"What should we do then?" Casey asked.

"Now when Kira and Joker are eliminated, Clueless is the enemy of the world and we must all be uniting against him, in order to defeat him." Mysterion said.

"Heroes and villains?" Casey asked.

"Everybody! Clueless have become a global threat." I said.

"I understand." Casey said and nodded.

"Are you with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but..." Casey mumbled.

"But, what?" I asked.

"There is only one small problem..." Casey mumbled.

"And that is?" I asked.

 **"As Casey said, he doesn't know for how long he could repress me..."** Two-Face groaned and then aimed the gun at my direction once again.

"Casey..." I mumbled.

 **"Casey is dead and you are about to join him Mysterion!"** Two-Face yelled and pressed the trigger.

"CASEY!" I yelled.

 _Two-Face fired his gun and several bullets hit my body. I fell lifeless out of an open window, as I fell towards my death._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _Me and Deathstroke beat up several thugs._

"We must find a way out of here before we get's toast!" I said.

 _Deathstroke looked around._

"There is a window up on the roof!" Deathstroke yelled..

"Perfect!" I yelled.

"Cover me!" Deathstroke said.

 _I covered him while he shot a rope into the window with his harpoon._

"Nice shot!" I said.

"Now, let us climb!" Deathstroke said.

 _Deathstroke climbed ahead and I was following him. Now there was nothing, but fire below us. The remaining thugs must all have burned to death. Now, we were almost at the window._

 _Deathstroke reached the window. He was about to help me up too, but then pulled his hand away._

"Gregory?!" I asked, while I was still hanging on the rope.

"Now, I am out of this shit and that means that our truth is over." Deathstroke said and grinned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled.

"I have never been this serious in my entire life. I will kill you here and now Coon and then Clueless is the next one in line." Deathstroke said.

"I just saved your life! Doesn't that count for anything?!" I asked.

 _Deathstroke was thinking for a couple of second._

"Not really...No..." Deathstroke mumbled.

"Gregory! Please!" I yelled and reached my hand.

"Farwell Coon!" Deathstroke said and kicked me as hard as he could right into my face.

 _I lost my grip of the rope and I fell into the fire._

"No! Dame you Gregory!" I yelled, as I disappeared into the fire.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Hacker's POV:

 _I was sitting next to Ninja's dead body and crying._

I have failed...Clueless has won...Coon will fire me, as his side-kick...I am nothing, but a failure...

 _it seems like that I will never run out of tears and the floor all around was all wet._

 _Maybe Ninja was right...Maybe I deserve to be Clueless prisoner..._

"Little girl..." A weak voice mumbled behind of me.

"Watari...WATARI!" I yelled and run over to Watari.

"Don't blame yourself. Clueless had planned this all along and it was impossible to prevent." Watari said.

"Watari! I must take you to a hospital!" I said.

"It's too late for me. Just save yourself." Watari said.

"I am in no danger Watari and I can still save you." I said.

"Didn't you hear me?! Save yourself!" Watari yelled.

"What?!" I asked.

 _Suddendly a big shadow showed up behind of me and I turned around._

"Solomon Grundy!" I yelled in fear.

 _I tried to run, but Solomon Grondy grabbed me and hold me upside down._

"Grundy just got a new doll for Grundy's doll collection." Solomon Grundy said.

"Let me go you big creep!" I yelled.

"Grundy's doll isn't as tough now, when her rat boy isn't here to save Grundy's doll." Solomon Grundy said.

"I am much tougher than I look." I groaned.

"Grundy likes Grundy's doll's hair. It's both nice and soft. Solomon Grundy said, as he stroked my hair.

 _Then I bite Solomon Grundy in his finger._

"AAAAHHHH!" Solomon Grundy yelled in pain.

"I told you so! Now let me go!" I yelled.

"Grundy can bite too you know and Grundy is starting to get pretty hungry." Solomon Grundy said.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"Grundy have eaten toys before and Grundy's doll is no exeption." Solomon Grundy said.

"You cannot be fucking serious?!" I yelled.

 _Solomon Grundy opened up his mouth and his bad breath almost made me puke. He pulled me closer and closer to his wide open mouth._

"EW!" I yelled in pain, as I came closer and closer to safication.

 _Then Solomon Grundy dropped me and I fell deeper and deeper into his big and dark mouth, as he swallowed me whole._

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled, in horror.

End of Hacker's POV:

* * *

Clueless POV:

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

"What's so dame funny?" Ryuk asked.

"Everything is going as planned. My future bride killed Ninja and both Mysterion and Coon sacrifised their own lifes to save both Two-Face and Deathstroke." I said.

"How did you knew that Hacker would kill Ninja?" Ryuk asked.

"Because she didn't kill him by herself. Me and Hacker killed him together and that is why we are so perfect together." I said.

"Killerd Ninja together? What do you mean?" Ryuk asked.

 _I hold up the Death Note for Ryuk and showed him what I had written._

 _"Killo Wammy get's killed by Sophia Yates with his own sword."_

"You used the Death Note! Now, that is so smart!" Ryuk said.

"Yeah and in the end, Sophia will be the key for this entire Game Arc and with her involvment in this Game Arc, things just got a little more interesting." I said.

End of Clueless' POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I had fallen to my death. I opened up my eyes and I was in the middle of a corn field._

 _Then I saw that the corn field started to burn and I heared an evil laugh in the background. A familiar evil laugh._

"I know that laugh...Show yourself!" I yelled.

 _Then a big fire explosion appeared and out of it came a familiar face._

 _The Clown._

"Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Well! Aren't you exited for a sore eye?! Kenny McCormick! My old pal!" The Clown said.

"The Clown...What do you want from me?!" I asked.

"Oh, quit playing dumb, IQ! You knew that I would be back! You really thought that I was joking when I said that I would be back for you? I have been making deals, chatting with old friends, preparing for the big day!" The Clown said.

"The big day?! The Armageddon?!" I asked.

"Oh, looks like mister brainiac finally got smart! Let's just say that when the portal between earth and Hell finishing up, then your world is going to learn how to party! Right guys?!" The Clown said.

 _Then I could hear demons laughing._

"No! I'll stop you! I won't allow you to do this!" I yelled.

"A deal is a deal, sixor! You cannot stop the bridge between earth and Hell from coming, but it will be funny like Hell to watch you try. Cute, even!" The Clown said.

"I swear...I will stop you..." I groaned.

"Stop me?! You?! Don't you get it?! You are the one that will open up the bridge in the first place!" The Clown said.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" I asked.

"You will do that without even knowing that you are! You will slip up and when you do..." The Clown said, as the whole corn field burned to the ground and the doors of Hell opened up.

"Get out of here! You have no dominion in our world!" I yelled.

"Oh, maybe not right now, but things change, Kenny McCormick!" The Clown said.

 _Then The Clown turned into The Demon once again._

" **THINGS CHANGE!"** The Demon's voice groaned inside of my head.

 _The Demon flew up in the sky, as a giant scar opened up the sky and the corn field burned to the ground._

 **"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Demon's voice laughed inside of my head.

 _I started to hyperventilate, as I passed out on the ground, while the fire burned my remains away._

 _Then I woke up in my bed and I realized that it was a dream. A dream that might predict the future._

"Coon & Friends...I have to warn them...The Clown...He is coming..." I mumbled for myself.

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for more!_

To Be Continued...


	12. The Game

**Mysterion: The Animated Series**

Chapter Twelve: The Game.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Hugo Strange?

 _A/N: The Game is back on my fellow readers! Stay Tuned!_

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _Dear log. I have been searching both high and low for my fallen comrades Mint-Berry-Crunch, Toolshed and Human-Kite, but with no results. I am fearing the worse for them all. However, during that time I spent searching, I found something else. A message from Clueless. If there were any other villain that transmitted this message, then it could be a trap. However, I am not expecting that from Clueless. It's not his style._

"Dear Mysterion! As South Park's greatest detective and the far most interligent member of the Coon & Friends, I am expecting a tough match against you. However, keep in mind that this is a game that you cannot win and you will loose this time. You might have beaten Kira, but you will not beat me. What will the winner get you might ask? Well, how about Coon and Hacker? If you win then they will remain unharmed, but if I win..." Clueless message ended.

 _I analyzed the message over and over. I have to outsmart Clueless. He will not fall for the same trick Kira did. Clueless already knows about my immortality. Clueless only got one weakness. His obsession with both Coon and Hacker. I might be forced to use them in order to outsmart Clueless. However, there are some issues with this. What if Clueless will see it through? Also, Coon will not like the idea of me using him and Hacker once again. He got furious the last time I did this. However, I have no other options._

 _Now let me go what Clueless has done so far. He assissted us against Kira, then he kidnapped Hacker, he then told us that either Two-Face, Deathstroke or Ninja would die and it resulted with both me and Ninja dying, Watari ended up in a coma and Hacker ended up as a murderer and now Hacker is on Clueless'_ _side. There got to be a way to use Coon's and Hacker's conflict against Clueless. There must be a logical explonation to his obsession to them and how that might bring him down once and for all._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was searching for Clueless. I know that he was hiding Sophia and Heidi from me. I will stop him by any costs. I entered an abandoned building and I looked around._

 _This is the place Mysterion told me Clueless might be hiding. However, where could he be? I was looking around the building. Empty. Empty. Empty. Empty. Then I suddendly found a room and somebody was in there._

"Heidi?! HEIDI?!" I yelled and came closer to her.

 _She was just laying passed out on the floor._

"Heidi...I will get Clueless back for this...I promise you..." I sobbed.

"Then you have to get through me first..." Somebody said behind me.

 _I turned around and there I saw her._

"Sophia!" I yelled.

"Poor Heidi...Too bad...I always liked her...Shame you have to join her..." Hacker said and walked closer to me.

"Snap out of it Sophia! This isn't you! The real you is a good person! Clueless has brainwashed you!" I yelled.

"No Coon...Clueless finally set me free...This is my true nature...The real me...I am more powerful than you are now...And with these new powers...I will change the world from the inside...You will see..." Hacker said and came even closer to me.

"I do not want to fight you Sophia!" I yelled.

"Of course not...Because this time the Coon & Friends are not here to save you...You are their least important member and it's a fucking joke that they are using your name for their so called team...You are nothing more, than an incompitent version of Mysterion." Hacker laughed.

"Alright! Now I want to fight you!" I yelled.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I left my house and visited the hospital._ _I entered Watari's room. There he was in a coma. I walked closer to him and stroke his hand._

"Watari..." I mumbled.

 _Then I heared an explosion and screaming downstairs and I quickly blocked the door. Then suddendly my communication device beeped and I answered it._

"Mysterion here!" I answered.

"Mysterion...We meet once again..." Somebody responded.

"Who is this?! I am kinda in the middle of something here!" I responded.

"Dr. Bald..." The person responded.

"Dr. Bald?! How did you get this number?!" I asked.

"No matter. Now listen Mysterion! This is a warning. Members of Clueless' army are at that hospital to assassinate your good old friend Watari." Dr. Bald responded.

"Why are you telling me this?!" I asked.

"Well, we are sharing a common enemy in Clueless, Mysterion and I am willing to accept a temproary truth till Clueless is taken cared off. Like you and Coon did with Clueless when you defeated Kira." Dr. Bald responded.

"How do I know that I can trust you?!" I asked.

"You don't. However, you don't have much of a choice now." Dr. Bald said.

"Alright, so what's your plan?!" I asked.

"Get your friend away from there and then we continue talking once you are on safe ground." Dr. Bald said and hung up.

"Now this will be very interesting..." I mumbled.

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was fighting Hacker, but there were no point. She was too powerful._

"I cannot beat you! Your strenght is unimaginable Sophia!" I said.

"I have better spex than you..." Hacker responded.

"Why...Why are you this strong?!" I asked.

"Because I have finally been unleashed!" Hacker yelled.

"SOPHIA! STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE AND DO THE RIGHT THING!" i yelled.

"I AM FOR ONCE IN MY LIFETIME DOING THE RIGHT THING AND WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU, THEN I WILL SNAP THE NECK OF YOUR SO CALLED GIRLFRIEND!" Hacker yelled back.

 _Now she made me really angry._

"LET US FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" I yelled.

"GLADLY!" Hacker yelled back.

 _We both rammed into eachothers and I fell to the ground._

"How..." I groaned.

"Seems like the student has finally surpassed the teacher." Hacker said and brought a knife next to my throat.

"Sophia...Please spare my life..." I sobbed.

"Don't worry...Clueless want's you alive...In the meantime...Spend some quallity time with your so called girlfriend before she perish..." Hacker said and kicked me into Heidi's cell.

"Sophia..." I sobbed and looked into her cold eyes.

"Clueless will see you soon Coon...Very soon..." Hacker said and both closed and locked the door.

"SOPHIA!" I yelled.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I could hear voices outside the door._

"Look through every room till you find the old man!" Somebody yelled.

"Yes boss!" Somebody else yelled.

 _The door opened and a thug entered._

"I found him and now it's time to take him out of his misery." The thug said and was about to choke Watari with a pillow.

"I would not do that if I were you..." I groaned.

 _The thug turned around and dropped the pillow in fear._

"My...Mysterion..." The thug stammered.

"Who send you? Was it Clueless?" I asked.

"Close, but not so close..." Somebody said behind me and I turned around.

"The Joker..." I groaned.

"The one and only! MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

"I watched you die when me and Mint-Berry-Crunch defeated you and Dr. Bald. However, I always had this feeling that you survived." I said.

"Did you really expected that some water and explosions could bring me down? I expected that you had learned by now, Mysterion!" The Joker laughed.

"Everybody else thought so, but I was prepared for your return." I said.

"And I have missed out on so much fun stuff too! Black Mask's rulement, Two-Face's and Loogie's civil war, Kira's tyranni and the creation of the Coon & Friends and the death of half of them!" The Joker laughed.

"They are not dead..." I groaned.

"Whatever you say Mysterion...Whatever you say..." The Joker laughed.

"Why are you working with Clueless? What are you gaining on all of this?" I asked.

"Well, I do not really give a fuck about Clueless' games, but he gives me free hands to torture and tear up South Park!" The Joker laughed.

"Listen Joker...I will not allow this ..." I groaned.

"Oh, Mysterion...It already too late..." The Joker laughed.

 _I opened up a window and saw the madness and destruction outside._

"How is this even possible?! Everything looked perfectly fine when I arrived here!" I said.

"Clueless games and my destruction are moving fast...You are starting to get slow Mysterion!" The Joker laughed.

"No matter. Why are you trying to kill Watari?" I asked.

"It's all part of Clueless's games and yet another person that I could kill. However, I did promised Clueless to not kill you yet Mysterion, but he did promised me that I should be the one to do it once it was time." The Joker laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled and rammed the laughing clown into a wall.

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

 _I have been absent as Chief since the Kira investigation. Learning that my son Clyde Donovan was Kira all along really struck me._

 _However, South Park is in ruins and I will try my very best to bring Clueless to justice._

"How are you feeling Chief Donovan?" Yates asked.

"Terrible, but I cannot sit back anymore while Clueless destroys South Park." I said.

"What are you planning to do?" Yates asked.

"Clueless must be stopped by any means nessecary. I will order the entire SPPD to collabroate with the Coon & Friends." I said.

"With the Coon & Friends?! Coon is a fucking criminal and he must be brought to justice!" Yates said.

"Maybe so, but just like Kira during the Kira investigation, Clueless is our top priority and everything else has to wait and that includes Coon." I said.

"Then how should we do this?" Yates asked.

"Get M on the line..." I mumbled.

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I rammed the clown into a wall._

"You will pay for this..." I groaned.

"It's too late Mysterion! My forces have surrounded the building! You have lost! MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

 _The Joker's forces entered the room and were all aiming at me._

"Freeze Mysterion!" They all yelled.

"Trapped like a mouse! MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed.

"I don't think so..." I said and smiled.

 _I pressed a button and suddendly a wall exploded and there the was MM with autopilot._

"That's impossible! I destroyed the MM!" The Joker yelled.

"You did. However, let me introduce you to the MM 2.0. Better in every single wwas possible. Now MM!" I yelled.

 _The MM shot smoke grenades all over the room and I grabbed Watari on my back and entered the MM and escaped._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was laying there in my cell next to poor Heidi. I started to remember how I first met her._

* * *

Flashback:

 _I was at the swings with my good old friends...Or Jerks...Stan, Kyle and Kenny..._

"What did you gave Bebe for Valentine's day?" Stan asked.

"I gave her chocolate and she was so happy. What did you gave Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"Ten different roses. A little cheesy maybe, but she still liked it." Stan said.

"Cool!" Kyle said.

"Could you morons stop talk about those skanks of yours?!" I yelled.

"Fuck off Cartman!" Kyle yelled back.

"Hey Cartman! When are you planning to get yourself a girlfriend?" Stan asked.

"Never! Broes before Hoes! Me and Kenny get's it! Right Kenny?!" I asked Kenny.

"I don't know man. I am actually into all kind of girls." Kenny said.

"You what?!" I yelled.

"Well, you are mostly into Millie, Kelly and Tammy." Stan said.

"You should just pick somebody man." Kyle said.

"I guess that Millie is kinda cute." Kenny said and blushed.

"I am surrounded by fucking faggots!" I yelled.

"How is liking a girl being a faggot?!" Kyle asked.

"It just is...Alright Kyle..." I groaned.

"I still believe that you should try and find yourself a girlfriend too Cartman." Stan said.

"No fucking way! Eric Cartman has never and will never be interested in a girl." I said.

"What is fucking wrong with you?!" Somebody else yelled and we all turned around.

 _There we saw a girl with grey hair, bashing some other girls._

"Calm down Heidi!" Lola said.

"No fucking way! If Millie is so fucking stupid, so she doesn't understand that bows are so last week, then she deserves all the bashing she can get and that includes you girls who are defending her too!" Heidi yelled.

"Wow, a female version of Cartman." Stan said.

"I did not even knew that it existed." Kyle responded.

 _I was stunned and could not say a single word._

"I must go and back Millie up!" I said.

"Wait, let's see what happens!" Stan responded.

"Take those bows off, so we can flush them back to hell where they belong!" Heidi demanded.

"No, my mom gave them to me..." Millie said and started to sob.

"Give them to me or I will take them by force!" Heidi yelled.

 _Millie started to cry and ran away._

"Millie!" Kenny yelled and ran after her.

"Yeah, you better run!" Heidi yelled after Millie.

"Was that really necessary?" Lola asked.

"She will be fine!" Heidi responded.

"Wow, that sure was interesting." Stan said.

"That girl is insane." Kyle responded.

 _That girl is insane...And I am already loving her..._

 _I also remember when me and the guys did a raid and stole Heidi's "device"._

"What the hell?!" Heidi yelled.

"HAHA! WE HAVE THE DEVICE NOW! THE POWER BELONGS TO US! MUHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and ran away.

 _That memory made me laugh._

 _I also remembered when both me and Heidi were teamed up for Mr. Garrison's egg project._

"Heidi, your teamed up with Eric." Mr. Garrison said.

"AW!" Heidi yelled in disappointment.

 _This is just perfect. However, I should act disappointed too._

"FUCK!" I yelled.

 _Later I was taking care of the egg while Heidi was out with some friends._

"Now, where did I put that stupid egg?" I groaned before I sat down in the couch.

 _Then I suddendly heared a big crash underneath me._

"FUCK!" I yelled.

 _I hurried over to Mr. Garrison's office to bargain_ _, but it ended with him threating me. This maniac would later become The Ventroquist._

 _Heidi was really positive over our A._

"I was wrong Eric! Thank you!" She said and kissed me.

"It's cool..." I mumbled and blushed.

End of the Flashback:

* * *

 _I felt on Heidi's pulse...There were none..._

"Heidi?!" I yelled.

 _Then the cell door opened and there Sophia were._

"Sophia..." I asked.

"Clueless is waiting for you..." She responded.

"Clueless..." I groaned.

 _The next second Sophia knocked me out cold._

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I entered my secret base with the MM and then I put Watari to bed. I decided to contact Dr. Bald and see what I could get out of him._

"Dr. Bald here!" Dr. Bald responded.

"Mysterion here and I was able to get away." I said.

"Of course you did. You are Mysterion after all." Dr. Bald said.

"Enough of this Dr. Bald! Tell me what you know and also tell me what you have done with Mint-Berry-Crunch, Toolshed, and Human-Kite!" I said.

"I do not have them, but I know who does." Dr. Bald said.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Clueless..." Dr. Bald mumbled.

"Impossible..." I mumbled.

"Well, Clueless is building up his own grand army in order to let him win the game and he has brainwashed your so called friends and put them in this army." Dr. Bald said.

"I must contact Coon, Flash and Wonder-Girl." I said.

"It's already too late to contact Coon by now." Dr. Bald said.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"Clueless already has his hands on Coon. He will soon be part of Clueless' grand army too." Dr. Bald said.

"No..." I said.

"Clueless is starting to get several important key members to his grand army by now." Dr. Bald said.

"Tell me all the key members in Clueless' army." I said.

"Well, of those I am aware of now by myself are the four captured members of the Coon & Friends, Hacker, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Solomon Grundy, my former partner Fear and finally The Mad Hatter." Dr. Bald said.

"The Mad Hatter..." I mumbled.

 _I started to remember the first time I met The Mad Hatter. I never expected him to be siding with Clueless._

"Yeah, it's a dangerous grand army and my own grand army is prepared to face them in a full scale war. However, this war could end the mankind itself." Dr. Bald said.

"No! I will not allow this!" I yelled.

"Me neither and that is why we have to stop Clueless before hand and I hope that you have a plan." Dr. Bald said.

"I had a plan, but that just got ruined thanks to Coon's kidnapping." I mumbled.

"So, no Plan B?" Dr. Bald asked.

"I usually have one, but Clueless games has been taken me by surprise and I have no idea what to do." I said.

"I might have a suggestion." Dr. Bald said.

"You do?!" I asked.

"I cannot solve Clueless' games by myself, but there is a way to find somebody that could." Dr. Bald said.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"You have to find the Death Orb." Dr. Bald said.

"The Death Orb?" I asked.

"It's an Orb from the planet Antartica. The planet you, Mint-Berry-Crunch and Flash defeated Bizarro-Crunch on." Dr. Bald said.

"What is this Death Orb?" I asked.

"The Death Orb is an Orb, you can use to contact the dead souls. You can ask these dead souls for advice on how to defeat Clueless." Dr. Bald said.

"How do you know about this Death Orb?" I asked.

"I found it when I had my base there. I actually build my entire base around the Death Orb and it should still be inside my abandoned base." Dr. Bald said.

"This seems risky and it means that I have to be away from Earth for awhile, but it seems that I have no other choice, so I better fire up the MM." I said.

"Yeah, I heared about your new MM." Dr. Bald said.

"Indeed, but how do I know that you are nnot trying to backstab me?" I asked.

"One day I probably will, but not as long Clueless is still breathing." Dr. Bald said.

"I guess you are right." I said.

"Well, good luck with your journey Mysterion!" Dr. Bald said.

"Thank you Dr. Bald!" I said and ended the phone call.

 _Then suddendly somebody else called me. Chief Donovan._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

"M, it's me." I said.

 **"Chief Donovan! It glads me to hear from you once again."** M responded.

"Yeah, I decided that I could not stand by anymore while Clueless is ruining South Park with his games, but we need your help in order to bring Clueless to justice." I said.

 **"Understandble, however I am going away for awhile."** M said.

"Going away?! What is more important than stopping Clueless right now?!" I asked.

 **"Don't worry, my going way is still involved with the Clueless investigation and I promise to return."** M said.

"So, you will not be able to help us?" I asked.

 **"Not for now, but I should in time."** M responded.

"I see..." I mumbled.

 **"However, I still have a suggestion on what you should do till I return."** M said.

"And that is?" I asked.

 **"Rally the entire SPPD with the remaining Coon & Friends members Flash and Wonder-Girl and keep Coon's army in check till I return." **M said.

"Yeah, but how do I find them?" I asked.

 **"Don't worry about it. They will find you. In the meanwhile, rally the SPPD and prepare yourself for a war. This will become ugly."** M said.

"Alright and thank you for this information." I said.

 **"Glad to help and I will get back to you."** M said and ended the call.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds. This will be huge. I barely know how to start. However, Clueless must be stopped by any means nessecary._

"Yates!" I yelled.

 _Yates opened the door to my office._

"Yes Chief?" Yates asked.

"We have work to do..." I mumbled.

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

Dr. Bald's POV:

"I need to thank you Mysterion. Now when you have reappear on the scene, we no longer have a problem to contend with anymore." I said.

"What if Mysterion fails?" The Shade asked.

"And Clueless is succesful?" Dr. Tran asked.

"Don't be concerned. Let Clueless have all of it. Because it does not matter. He can have Earth. The whole planet. The question is what comes next? Which will control the universe? Will it be Clueless and his games or will it be..." Dr. Bald said and smiled.

End of Dr. Bald's POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

 _I was defeated. Defeated by the old me. By Sophia. And by my biggest enemy. She dragged me in front of Clueless' giant throne._ _Hacker did an armtwist on me and pressed my face to the floor._

"The former third member in Coon & Friends. Eric "Coon" Cartman. It has been a long time, hasnt it my old friend?" Clueless said.

"HOW DARE YOU..." I yelled and tried to get up, but Hacker pressed my face to the floor once again.

"He won't do any harm now." Hacker said.

 _I groaned on the floor._

"Clueless, I have a request. Please Clueless! Allow me to join your inner elite army. The twelfe strongest warriors in the Clueless army, which were designed to hunt down the remaining members of the Coon & Friends." Hacker asked.

"As a reward for capturing Coon, is that is?" Clueless asked.

"YOU..." I groaned.

"I told you before Coon, that I was going to change this world from the inside." Hacker said.

"EVEN IF IT MEANS SELLING OUT YOUR FRIENDS?!" I yelled.

"That's right..." Hacker responded.

 _I groaned once again._

"Very well. I like the answer you just gave him." Clueless said.

 _I continued to groan._

"Now then, as a soldier of my inner elite army, I am ordering you to make Coon sit on his knees, but still keep him in your grip." Clueless said and then stood up.

"Yes Clueless!" Hacker said and maked me sit defeated on my knees, while she still had my arm twisted with her one hand and grabbed ahold of my hair with her second hand.

"Coon, my old friend, you joined a team full of super heroes, even if you are originally a villain. Still, there is another way to put you back on track." Clueless said and walked closer to me.

"Wh...What..." I stammered.

"I will rewrite your memory. About you being Coon. About the death of your mother. About the very existence of both Heidi Turner and Sophia Yates." Clueless said.

"How?!" I asked.

"With the help of me." A man in a top hat said and entered the room.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"A old "friend" to your friend Mysterion. However, I prefer the name Mad Hatter." The Mad Hatter said.

"That's right and thanks to his new inventions you will lose all of your memories." Clueless said and grabbed a device out of The Mad Hatter's hands.

"No...Hypnosis..." I stammered.

"You will remember none if it. You will just be insignificant." Clueless said.

"NO! STOP! YOUR STEALING WHAT IS MOST PRECIOUS TO ME AGAIN! FIRST MY MORHER! AND NOW YOU ARE TAKING BOTH SOPHIA AND HEIDI AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"I Clueless, is now giving you..." Clueless started.

"STOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIT!" I yelled.

"False memories of a false life!" Clueless continued.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

 _Then I could see an image of my mother in my memory. However, the image of her broke into pieces._

 _Then I saw an image of Sophia. Her image broke into pieces too._

 _Then I saw an image of Heidi. Her image broke into pieces too._

 _Then I saw an image of myself in the Coon outfit._ _The image of myself in the Coon outfit also broke into pieces._

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I yelled a final time before I past out.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

 _I landed on the planet Antartica and entered Dr. Bald's abandoned base. I brought a flashlight and walked around the dark and abandoned hallways of the base._

 _i remember this dark place very clearly. Dr. Bald's had this entire planet as hostages and he plans to build up an entire army of Bizarro-Crunch clones._

 _I found some stairs and I went down to an even darker basement. This Death Orb has to be down here somewhere or I am all out of luck._

 _i kept on looking and then I finally saw it. The Death Orb. I carefully want closer and studied it. It was time to ask for help of the souls of the dead._

"Great Death Orb! Hear my my words! I wish to speak to one of the souls that you have contained! It's for the sake if the entire world!" I said.

 _The Death Orb started to glew and a big red light was lighting up the dark basement._

 **"Who has summoned me?!"** A deep voice said.

"Mysterion..." I responded.

 **"Mysterion...How dare you..."** The deep voice responded.

"Long time no see...Clyde Donovan...Or maybe you prefer...Kira..." I said.

 **"Why have you summoned me?!"** Kira asked.

"I need your help." I said.

 **"And why would I help you?! You are the reason why I was defeated in the first place..."** Kira responded.

"True, however the villain I need your help with were also involved in your defeat and compared to him and South Park's other villains, I know that you care for the people of South Park in your own way." I said.

 **"Clueless..."** Kira groaned.

"That's right and he has taken over South Park and captured the majority of the Coon & Friends." I said.

 **"Then why do you ask for my help?"** Kira asked.

"I have already allied myself with Dr. Bald and he informed me about this Death Orb, so I thought to myself, why not ally myself with more opponents and you were the far most intelligent opponent I ever faced and in some terms, even more intelligent than myself and that is why I need your advice on how to defeat Clueless." I said.

 **"If I am more intelligent than you, then why did you defeated me?"** Kira asked.

"A bunch of detailed reason made you loose. You did not know about my curse when you killed me, you did not know that Coon would keep on investigating, you did not know that Watari were investigating you too and the final mistake was made by the second Kira, Craig and not by you. I would never been able to defeat you if it weren't for these detailed reasons." I said.

 **"I guess so..."** Kira groaned.

"And I cannot use any of these detailed reasons on Clueless. Clueless already knows about my curse, Coon is Clueless' prisoner, Watari is in a coma and I have not been able to track down any of Clueless' closest partners yet." I said.

 **"Interesting to see the great Mysterion, clueless on how to defeat Clueless..."** Kira said.

"His games have put South Park in ruins and the majority of Coon & Friends are in his hands. However, I suggested to Chief Donovan to order the SPPD to rally with the remaining Coon & Friends members, Flash and Wonder-Girl." I said.

 **"Chief Donovan...My dad..."** Kira mumbled.

"Yeah, he just returned back to the force in order to stop Clueless, but your death and learning that you were Kira really struck him..." I said.

 **"Alright, I will help you out, but it's mostly for my dad and to bring Clueless' to justice..."** Kira said.

"What do you have planned then?" I asked.

 **"Here is what you should do..."** Kira responded.

 _I carefully listened through Kira's plan._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: What are Mysterion's and Kira's plan in order to bring Clueless to justice and what will happen to Coon now when his memories are re-written? Stay Tuned for the next thrlling and intense chapter of The Game!_

To Be Continued...


End file.
